What Legends Are Made Of
by kilnorc
Summary: Four new students come to Duel Academy and immediately, Jaden and his friends have suspicions about them. Sure, everyone has their secrets, but the four's secrets may throw them all into great danger.
1. Prologue

**What Legends Are Made Of**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Kilnorc: hello everyone. This is a favor to a good friend and authoress...animaster-sonja. Enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They didn't want it to be this way at all.

Why did things usually turn out so badly when you expect them to be so great in the end?

It was raining the night it happened. Raining hard. They say that rain is a blessing that washes everyones' sins from their physical bodies. Tonight...the rain wasn't a cleansing ritual. It was a reminder that even horrid things can happen to all sorts of people.

Through the dark alleyways of Domino City, he ran as hard as he could. He had to get as far away as he could, as fast as he could. The people after him were dangerous and he knew that his life was at risk, as well as the life of his sensei and his friends.

_They kept visiting, wanting a business deal with sensei for his cards...I guess that finally got tired of no _he thought as he rounded a corner _I gotta find the guys. We need to get out of town and find someplace safe...somewhere they can't find us._

-----

The people in the hotel lobby found the appearance of the panting and wet young man to be a little odd and somewhat suspicious. This was a four-star hotel, suited for only the wealthy and cultured people of the city, but here, someone had burst into the revolving doors wearing a heavy overcoat, the hood over his head.

He pulled away the hood, revealing that he had messy, wet brown hair which bangs nearly covering his deep sapphire eyes. Ignoring the whispers of the people in the lobby, he walked to the nearest payphone and put the last bit of change he had in his pockets and dialed the first number that came to mind.

After a few rings, the other side picked up.

_"Uh...moshi moshi,"_

"Erik...it's me,"

_"D-man? Dude, it's frickin' late as hell, what are you doing callin' me up at this time of night?" _the young man on the other end said, clearly annoyed at the sudden phone call.

"Erik, listen to me. You know those goons that came by Sensei's place?"

_"Yeah...,"_

"They came back...and they looked pissed man. They tore up the place, looking for Sensei and his treasure,"

_"Oh shit, are you alright, D? Where are you?"_

"Uh...I'm at the fancy hotel not too far away from Kaiba Land. Listen, have you heard word from Jake and Jett?"

_"No I haven't...shimatta, what do we do, call the police?"_

The one known as D shook his head, looking around him, "No, we cannot call the cops man, we don't know whose working with the gang,"

_"Well what the hell are we supposed to do? Hole up and wait for 'em man? Personally, I don't want that to happen, especially with my folks outta town. I don't want them to come and see their son's corpse in a pool of blood on the floor!"_

"Erik, calm down, ok? Look...Sensei and his friends had a plan, should something like this happen. I found it while I was hiding from the raiding party,"

_"What kinda plan? What the hell are we gonna do?"_

D looked around again, "Uh...I'll let you know when you and the other two get here. Remember the big hotel near Kaiba Land...it's about...ten past midnight now, so I want you, Jett, and Jake to be here by twelve-thirty, understand?"

_"Aw shit...look, I'll try my best man. We don't even know if they're alright or not,"_

"I'm aware of that Erik, I just want you to try ok? I'll try and get us a room here, that way we have a safe place to talk...I gotta go, get here soon!".

Before his friend could make any other reply, D hung up the phone and walked up to the front desk. The woman at the counter looked at him briefly, "I'm sorry, young man, but I don't have any change for the vending machine,"

D frowned, "I'm not here for change, I need a room..._NOW!_," he hissed as about five police cards roared past the hotel, sirens blaring, only to be accompanied by the rolling thunder.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, I hope this was a good start of this fic. If not, I apologize. More to come soon, so watch for them!**


	2. Sharks and Plans

**Sharks and Plans**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh GX!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well? You get them or not?"

"Uh...well...you see, Mr Cervantes, sir...it uh...,".

"Kid, I know you're new here, but it's a big mistake to waste the Boss' time, even if you're a newbie to the Card Sharks, ok?"

A young man with light blue hair nodded quickly and cleared his throat, "Well yes, sorry sir. Well, the good news is...we found the homes of the Legends and searched all the premises," he said slowly.

"I see...and the bad news?"

The young man shifted, "Uh well...our targets were nowhere to be seen. Apparently the Legends had hidden them well and we have no idea where they could be,"

An older man with gray streaks in his black hair sat quietly in his plush armchair, his suit neat and crease free while another man stood nearby, his hands folded in from of him. The blue haired man looked around, adjusting his collar. He had been recruited into the infamous organization that sort of followed in the footsteps of the well-known Ghouls that had been in Battle City all those years ago.

"Kid, what's your name?" the older man asked quietly, his cold eyes never leaving the scared figure. Said figure shifted again, "Uh...it's Marco, Mr Cervantes, sir," he said meekly. The man known as Cervantes nodded, "Fine name...fine name indeed. Marco, first off, I appreciate you coming to me, despite the bad news. Most of my associates don't come to me with bad news,".

Marco sighed in relief, "I try to do my best sir,"

Cervantes chuckled, "Well I do hope you don't mind the plastic on the floor do you? It can be a bother, but we've hired some painters to do a new coat of paint in the room, and we don't want this lovely carpet of ours ruined," he said, gesturing to the tarp underneath Marco.

"Uh, n-no sir, not at all. Is there anything else I can help you with, sir? I'm willing to make up for my failure," Marco offered, feeling extremely happy at his good fortune.

"Well...now that you mention it, there is," Cervantes reached down and opened up a desk drawer and rummaged through it, "You see...even though you've managed to give a good report and come to me in all honesty and courage, which I admire by the way, I'm afraid...that you've failed us,".

The older man stood up from his seat and held up a silver pistol, lined with a golden lacing around the barrel. Marco immediately began to sweat and he held up his hands, "W-wait, I can still help! I'll make up for it, I swear!".

"I don't care if you want to make up for it, you miserable piece of _merda_!" Cervantes spat at him, checking the chamber and pulling back the hammer, "The point is, you fail in your assigned missions, you get dealt the punishments that best suit it!".

Before Marco could say anything, the room was filled with short bursts of loud noise. He stumbled back and looked down at his shirt to see that red spots were blossoming on his chest. Even though he couldn't feel it, he could tell he was done for. As the blood filled his mouth and began to dribble down his lips, he looked up at his Boss.

"_Vaffanculo puttana_,"

As the last shell fell to the desk, Marco jerked and fell onto his back, arms spread out as blood oozed down the side of his head, courtesy of the bullethole that was in the middle of his eyes.

Cervantes handed the gun to the man nearby and sat down, a very calm expression on his face, "Get that piece of _merda_ outta my office and get the spares out on the streets! As long as those cards are on the streets, the others will never have a chance of being as great or greater than the Legends themselves!"

-----

"Well this is just frickin' great!"

"Erik, calm down,"

"Jett, _you_ calm down, ok? They went after sensei and his friends, and now they're gonna come after us and when they do, we're all gonna die!"

_SLAP!_

A young man with dull gray hair that stood up wildly on the sides held the burning side of his face, his gray eyes staring back at the teenage boy who had slapped him. The teen with black hair tied behind his head in a ponytail shook his head and smacked the other teen upside the head, "Just chill, Erik...,"

"Jett...I can't believe you're not worried at all,"

The black haired young man frowned, "Whoever said I'm not? I'm trying my hardest to remain calm throughout all this so that we can think of a way out of this mess. Now...we need you to calm down,"

"Yeah, otherwise, I'm gonna order a roll of duct tape...," a voice off to the side interjected.

Jett looked to the side to a young man with messy purple hair that was covering the left side of his face, "Jake...now's not the time for sarcasm here,"

"Well if not now, when then? I find that this is a perfect time for sarcasm and humor!"

"Guys...if you're all done arguing and stuff, I have something to tell you,"

The three of them turned to the young man, D, who had called them all here. They had to bring briefcases full of clothes and backpacks filled with other items.

"Sit down...the sooner I tell you the plan sensei and the others made up, the sooner we can...how the American cowboys say, 'Get the hell outta Dodge',".

Murmurs were exchanged through the trio and they all took seats on nearby furniture. D cracked his neck and reached into his jacket, pulling out an envelope and a large brown bag. He overturned the bag and four sets of laminated cards fell out.

"In the off chance this sort of thing were to happen, Sensei thought of a plan to ensure the safety of the cards and our safety. These," he nodded to the cards as his friends picked them up, "are our ticket to safety. We're supposed to go to a place where they are many duelists of different skills, where we can improve our skills in case they wanna duel us, and we can entrust the cards to the staff,"

Jett, Jake and Erik looked at each other, than at D.

"Where exactly are we going?" they asked in unison.

D grinned as he flipped on the TV and pointed to a commercial that was currently playing. The others turned to it to see a group of people in red, yellow and blue jackets that were walking through hallways, in classrooms, or dueling.

"We...are going to Duel Academy,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, I hope this was a good chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed this. Ja ne.**


	3. Arriving

**Arriving**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Kilnorc: Yo, it's me again guys. Sorry for the wait. Now, before I continue on, I'd like to say first-hand, that this story is set in the second season of GX. Meaning, there'll be Society of Light action, but not until later.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slifer Dorm**

"Oh man...why did Crowler of all people have to take that job?"

Jaden Yuki slumped over the breakfast table at the Slifer Dorm, miserable at recent events. Syrus Truesdale sat down next to him and patted him on the back, wearing his new Ra colors, "It's OK, Jay...I mean...it's not like he'll use the rank of Chancellor to get to you alot," he offered.

"That's right, soldier!" Tyranno Hassleberry sat down on Jaden's other side, patting him a little harder on the back, "He won't abuse the rank!"

"How do you figure, Hassleberry?" Syrus asked, lightly glaring at Hassleberry, patting Jaden more and more.

Hassleberry intensified his patting, "It just wouldn't be right, Private! It's not honorable,"

Syrus, too, patted more, "What does _Crowler _know about honor?"

"GUYS!"

The two Ra's looked at Jaden, who's face was lying against the table, "Could you ease up on the patting? I didn't ask for a shiatsu massage...," he groaned.

"Sorry Jay,"

"Sorry bout that, pal,"

Jaden sat up and rubbed his shoulder, "Jeez...that's gonna be sore for a while. So, what happened in class yesterday?".

"Uh...soldier, you _were_ in class yesterday, you should know," Hassleberry said a little slowly as he grabbed a plate with food on it. Jaden grinned slightly, "I know, but that lecture bored me, so I took a doze...besides, I needed the rest,"

Syrus sighed and shook his head, "Yesterday, Crowler announced that some transfer students would be arriving today sometime,"

Jaden's eyes widened, as did his grin, "New kids?".

_Uh oh...he's got that look again _both Syrus and Hassleberry thought as they both sweatdropped before taking a bite of their breakfasts.

"Hey, this is the Slifer Dorm, right?" a voice behind the trio barked. They all turned around to see a teenage boy with messy purple hair that covered one side of his face and a suitcase in his hand.

"Uh...yeah. You one of the new students?" Jaden asked, getting up and walking over to him. The boy nodded, "Yeah, I'm Jiku...Jiku Shoju,".

"Jaden Yuki, welcome to the Slifer Dorm! It's good to see another Slifer around here for once instead of a ton of Ra's or Obelisks,"

Hassleberry and Syrus fell over, off their seats having heard that comment. Jiki raised an eyebrow at the two of them and grinned, "Don't feel bad about him. I got some friends who say stupid things as well. One of them is a student here too...he's a Ra,"

"Ra? Sam Hill! C'mon Syrus!"

"ACK! SARGE! LEGGO!" Syrus screamed as his fellow Ra grabbed him by his collar and dashed out of the building.

Jiku watched them go, staring in amazement then turned to Jaden, "Are they _always_ like that?" he asked. Jaden shrugged, "For as long as I've known the both of them...,"

**Ra Dorm**

"HASSLEBERRY, LET ME GO!!"

Bastion Misawa opened the door to his dorm and watched as his two Ra friends speed by him, Hassleberry dragging Syrus behind him.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Bastion called after them.

"BASTION, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Syrus screamed before Hassleberry rounded a corner. Bastion winced as Syrus hit the corner hard before disappearing from sight. Bastion shook his head in pity, "Maybe it'd be best if those two stay at the Slifer Dorm...," he murmured.

The lights began to flicker in the hall and Bastion looked up at them, a confused look on his face, "Blasted fusebox...," he muttered before closing the door. Before Hassleberry and Syrus made their rather loud entrance, he was working on a difficult report that was due that afternoon.

He was just about to save the final part when his computer screen went black. Bastion tapped his keyboard, "No...no...no...no, no, no, no!"

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWCH!"

With a loud crack, all the power in the room went out. Bastion stormed out of his room to see a smoking Ra stumbling around the hallway, hair sticking out everywhere.

"Excuse me...are you the one responsible for the power failure?" Bastion demanded, walking up to the smoking form. The Ra shook his head, his gray hair still smoking, "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to, I think I plugged too many things in my room...,"

Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Too many things? How many things do you have plugged into the outlet?".

The gray-haired boy limped over to an open door and waved inward, "Take a look for yourself,". Bastion leaned in and his jaw practically hit the floor. Almost every single inch of the room was covered by some form of electronic equipment. The boy had at least three computers, a Playstation 3, X-Box 360, Gamecube, and even two DVD players.

"What on earth...?"

"Yeah...sorry about the mess...I'm still getting settled in. I didn't know that the outlets were so weak...if I had known that, I would've gotten a surge protector," the boy apologized as he walked into his room, careful not to step on the gear, "Name's Yuraku Ikari by the way, nice to meet you, Bastion,"

The Ra blinked, having snapped out of his stunned state, "How do you know my name?"

"Please...heard some things about a Ra kid who acts proper, sounds a little British, and gets uptight about every little thing that goes wrong. So I just put two and two together,"

**Obelisk Dorm**

"Nice place...,"

"Well, at least we got the same room. Now I can keep my eye on you. For the others, that'll be a problem,"

"Aw c'mon, _Daizuji_. We could just tell that hermaphrodite what we want and I'm sure he'll let all four of us have a dorm for ourselves,"

"No, _Kasai_," a teen with short brown hair turned to his friend, "We are trying to not make any ripples in the water ok? We are here for our protection and our skills. If we do something that'll get us noticed by the wrong people, the wrong people on the mainland will know where we are!"

"So...we're stuck with these crappy names, D?"

"Yes, Jett, we're stuck with these names. Remember, Jake is Jiku and Erik is Yuraku. Do _not _use our real names around the students here...not even my sister," D warned his friend.

Jett or Kasai frowned, "Don't use your name around Sonja? Why?"

"Soniya! Geez use her name too. Look, bad enough that _we're_ hunted by the Card Sharks, the reason I had Sensei ship her off over here last year is to keep her safe while we stayed behind just in case something like _this_ happened!" Daizuji snapped.

Jett held up his hands, "Ok ok ok...chill D. Look, I get it ok? I'll use my name, I'll use Sonja's name, and I'll use the other's names...sheesh,". Jett hopped onto his bed and put his hands behind his head, "Well...we're here, safe and outta harms way. I feel like we should go and see who can duel on our level,"

D shook his head, "You feel free to go do that, I ain't leaving this room until I get my hair right. Besides, I gotta stash the 'treasure' in the safe,". Jett turned his head to his friend, "Ok...the treasure in the school safe...you sure _that's_ a good idea?"

"From what I heard, that worked out pretty well for a special set of cards last year,"

"The Legendary Demons? Didn't that plan fall out?"

"...shut up. Besides, no one else knows we're here, so we don't need to worry about a group coming after us,"

Jett grinned, "Just keep tellin' yourself that...sooner or later, they're gonna find out where we are and come for us,".

_God help us if that should happen... _Daizuji Edachi pleaded as he changed into his blue blazer _Last thing we need here is a huge group of innocents getting cornered and shot down by a mob of ruthless thieves that are after the treasure..._

"Well...I'm out. Gonna go scout around and see who's who here,"

"Later, Kasai...have fun, and _don't _kick any dude in the face or nutsack!" Daijuzi yelled as his friend began to close the door.

"Long as they don't call me short, I'm fine!" Kasai yelled back just before the door shut. D sighed and pulled out a case from underneath the bed, did the combination and opened it up. He sat down on the bed and looked at the contents, "Sensei...where are you guys?" he whispered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well there's that one. Hope it was good, and I'm sorry for not updating as soon as you all hoped. I've been busy with many things. Well, hope you enjoyed this...cuz even with some special help, I had to plan this out like five different times before putting it online. Well...ja ne!**


	4. Introductory Duel

**Introductory Duel**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Kilnorc: well this is it! The first duel of the fic guys! WOOT! enjoy**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Daizuji wandered around the halls, looking at all the students that passed by him. He could hear the whispers and see the pointing of fingers that targeted him. He even had a small group of giddy academy females trailing behind him, completely head over heels about him.

_I hate it when this happens..._ Daizuji groaned mentally as he started to pick up his pace.

"Dude, is that Seto Kaiba?"

"No way...it can't be!"

"It's him...why is he wearing an Obelisk uniform, he made the school, why is he a student?".

"I'M NOT SETO KAIBA YOU NUMBSKULLS!" Daizuji roared before taking off down the corridor full speed, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU IDIOTS!". He ran down the halls of Duel Academy through many turns and twists, trying to lose the group of fans that had mistaken his identity for one of the greatest duelists of all time.

Needless to say, this wasn't the first time he had this problem. He was tall, about 6 foot something, had short brown hair and sapphire eyes that stood out as the prominent features of his face. From behind or from a short distance away, he was the spitting image of Seto Kaiba. He didn't know why he had this, he just had the look and never thought it wasn't that bad...yet.

"Hey, c'mon, there's a duel going on!"

"Who's dueling?"

Daizuji watched as a couple of other Obelisks quickly walked past him and shook his head, "Wish I had the chance to enjoy the sorta thing right now," he muttered, feeling a bit glum about his situation.

"It's Edachi and Hassleberry again!"

He stopped in his tracks, _Edachi? Must be Sonja..._

-----

"Ready for another ass-whooping, Sarge?"

Hassleberry cracked his neck as he inserted his deck, "Bring it, Edachi! I won't lose to ya this time!"

A girl with long blonde hair that reached the the backside of her waist grinned as she shuffled her deck, "If you say so,". This girl was a bit different from the others in her dorm. While she _was_ an Obelisk Blue, she wore a Slifer Red blazer around her shoulders and the Obelisk jacket around her waist.

"Remind me again why you wear that, Edachi?" Hassleberry asked as he waited patiently. The girl, Soniya Edachi shrugged, "Blue makes me look fat, Tyranno...," she explained as she inserted her deck into her disk.

The two of them drew their opening hands as some of the seats in the arena were filling up. Hassleberry grinned slightly as he looked at his hand, "You wanna go first, Edachi?" he asked glancing up at her.

She shrugged, "Don't matter to me. It's gonna end the same way, dino-boy,"

"No it won't, and I'll prove it to ya!"

**S: 4000  
H: 4000**

Sarge drew his sixth card, "Alright, time to start off with a big bang. First off, I play the spell card Big Evolution Pill! What this does is, for three turns, it allows me to Normal Summon a dino-type monster without tributiing, so I'll bring out a good friend of mine to kickstart this duel off right! I summon Black Tyranno (2600/1800) to the field in attack mode!".

Soniya watched as a very large, dark colored tyrannosaurus rex appeared on the field, before letting out an ear splitting roar. She raised an eyebrow, "Nice start...but you can't attack me..so that's it,".

"I'm aware of that private! But this is a perfect way to start this off. A good commander has a good defense and a strong offense...so just try and get through THAT," he said, pointing to the growling reptile.

She drew her sixth card, "I accept your challenge sir!" she mock-saluted with a grin, "I play the spell card, Call of the Mummy. What this does is, if I have no monsters on the field, which I don't, I can special summon a zombie-type monster from my hand, so I'll do just that. I summon my Despair from the Dark (2800/3000) in attack mode and then I'll set a monster facedown on the field...Despair, extinction time!".

Hassleberry watched as his opponent's demonic shadow loomed over his dinosaur and engulfed him before making it shatter into a thousand pieces, "Sam Hill...you're gonna wish you didn't do that!"

**S: 4000  
H: 3800**

"Yeah yeah...I end my turn by placing two cards facedown," Edachi said dismissively, inserting two cards into her slots. Hassleberry drew his card and chuckled, "Ok...time to avenge a fallen comrade! Thanks to my Big Evolution Pill spell card, I bring out a monster stronger than that overgrown shadow of yours. I summon my Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200)!".

In the audience, Daizuji watched as a very big, spiked, fierce dinosaur arose from the earth, it's black and red scales gleaming in the arena's light. He leaned over the railing, "Soniya! Remember what I told you about biting off more than you can chew!" he called out to her.

Soniya waved him off, "Shut up, Dai!" she yelled back at him.

Daizuji rolled his eyes, "Well this is a cheery reunion...," he muttered.

She opened her mouth to ask Hassleberry a question, then stopped and looked off to the sides, "Wait, Dai?!".

He shook his head, "Concentrate on the duel, Soniya! We'll talk afterwards," he yelled.

Soniya nodded and looked back at Hassleberry, "I suppose you're gonn attack huh?" she asked. Hassleberry nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "I have to. My Tyranno's effect makes me attack all of your monsters at least once if he's summoned to the field in attack mode,".

"Ok, so which one first?" she asked, pointing to her Despair and her Set monster next to it. Hassleberry smiled and pointed to the shadow-like creature, "I'm gonna go after that boy first, for making one of my troops KIA! Go for it, Ultimate Tyranno!"

Soniya copied his grin as she pushed a button on her disk, "Don't think so! I activate a trap card known as A Hero Emerges! What this trap does is allows me to special summon a monster from my hand...but in this case, it's the only card in my hand! I special summon my Patrician of Darkness (2000/1400) and I'll activate his effect!"

"Whatever that is, it won't help you, soldier!".

"Oh that's where you're wrong. Patrician can choose your targets...well I can, but he lets me do it. Tyranno, your first target is my Set monster!" she ordered. The dinosaur stopped in his tracks, then steered off to the side, stomping over to the other card.

_What's she thinking...she's still gonna lose a monster_ Hassleberry thought as his dino bit down hard on the card hologram.

"Thank you very much!" Soniya pointed to her shattering card, "You just destroyed my Newdoria! It's effect is that when it's destroyed in battle, it can take out the monster that attacked it! So say goodbye to the big bad dinosaur!".

Daizuji watched as the Ultimate Tyranno was destroyed and chuckled as he watched Hassleberry's face turned bright red, _Same old Soniya...just loves to piss off the guys in anyway she can..._ he thought fondly, _She's definitely gotten better since she came here_

"Dang it!" Hassleberry grit his teeth, "...I end my turn," he muttered, looking at his hand.

Soniya wiped the end of her nose before drawing another card, "That'll teach ya to step on my turf, Sarge...it's a minefield out there," she advised, looking at her hand, then her field, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to exercise impatience with a woman? Patrician of Darkness and Despair from the Dark, attack Hassleberry directly and end this!" she ordered. Hassleberry groaned, "Sam Hill, not again!" he muttered before taking the damage from both the monsters.

**S: 4000  
H: 0**

"Flawless...victory," Soniya whispered to herself as she placed her deck at her side. She walked off the platform and headed to where Daizuji was standing, "One of these days, Sarge, one of these days you might hurt me," she called out.

Daizuji stepped away a few feet as she climbed the stairs, "Soniya...have you been getting better behind my back?" he asked with a playful grin. Soniya smiled and ran over to him, before taking him into a large hug, "Onii-chan! It's been awhile!"

"Yeah...yeah it has,"

-----

"So who the heck was dino-boy?" Daizuji asked as he walked alongside Soniya. She waved him off, "Aw just some guy I've kinda got a rivalry thing goin' with. He's ok...kinda annoying though, but cool,".

Daizuji nodded as they stopped at a vending machine and took out a handful of coins, "Glad to see you're still putting guys in their place...where'd you get those cards? I don't remember you having them before you left,".

Soniya shrugged, "I just got them from the card shop. Nice lady set me up with some cards because I was one of the few people to help her out without thought of a reward," she leaned against the machine, "So...what brings you to Duel Academy, Damien and are the Three Stooges with you?" she asked.

Dai nodded as he opened up his soda and looked around, "Yeah they are," he said in a low voice, "But you can't call them Jake, Jett or Erik...,".

"Why not?"

"Because we are in some major shit over on the mainland," he muttered.

Soniya's eyes widened, "You mean...?".

"Yeah...uber bad stuff happened and we came here to protect our sensei's treasures...and maybe learn a few things from the people around here. Your friend in Ra...wouldn't mind dueling him,".

Soniya snapped out of her state of shock, "Uh..y-yeah...uh, there's a few others that are higher on the skill level than he is...," she murmured.

Daijuzi started to head down the corridor again, "If you wanna go say hi to the others, Jett's in the blue with us, Jake's in the Red, and Erik's in yellow,".

His sister stopped in her tracks, then stepped in his path, "Jett's in Obelisk? Great, now I gotta warn you, Erik, _and_ Jett!".

"Warn us about what?".

Before Soniya could answer, a student with spikey black hair walked by them, wearing a white blazer, "The Light is the path to our destiny, my friends! Join the Society!" he cried as he walked past them. Daizuji slowly turned and stared at the student, "What the f-,".

"Don't even ask...it's a long story...,"

"So why do you have to warn us...why warn Erik about that? Is that guy," he jerked his head to the retreating white blazered student, "that annoying?".

"He's annoying..but the group he belongs too is creepy as Hell...though not as much as the leader...,".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: ok, there's the update. now, this may be the last update i can do before xmas on this story, so Animaster-Sonja, this is my xmas gift to you! Merry Christmas!**

**I hope the duel was good...wasn't sure on how to go about it, and as I've said in the last chapter, this IS set in the 2nd season, so the Society of Light is here...as you've all just seen. hope it was good**

**ja ne!**


	5. Problems On All Fronts

**Problems On All Fronts**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hell is this...?"

"This, onii-chan, is what's left of the great Obelisk Dorm...,"

"But I thought we were already in the dorm when we came...,"

Soniya shook her head as she and her brother stood outside the white paint covered building of Obelisk Blue, now the Society of Light HQ, "Just something Crowler came up with for other Blues like us who didn't have a place to stay...that's where we're stationed now,".

"Well...ok, but what _is_ this group anyway?"

"Some call it the Light Association, others call it the Society of Light. Don't matter how many names it has, it's still the same freaky, cult thing on campus,"

Daizuji looked at his sister, "Cult? Soniya, c'mon, what's going on here exactly?" he asked. Soniya pulled her red blazer around her neck as the wind picked up, "It all started when Chazz Princeton, the former pride of Obelisk Blue, started to wear white and praising about the Society and Destiny. One day, he just came and dueled everyone who came at him in the Obelisk Dorm and well...," she trailed off and stared at the building, "This is the result,"

"...so, wait I don't get this," Daizuji rubbed his eyes, "The deals were to paint the dorm white if he won, I don't understand,".

Soniya sighed and turned to her brother, "There's something not right about this group, onii-chan. If you duel one of the White-Coats, as the free minds have come to call them, and lose the duel...you become brainwashed and join their ranks,".

"Damn...and here I was, gonna go see if I could join their club, thanks for the heads-up,"

"DIE DIE! DIE ZOMBIE!"

Daizuji and Soniya rolled their eyes and turned to see Erik and Jett standing behind them, Erik's eyes focused on a Gameboy Advance in his hands while Jett was staring up at the White Dorm.

"There you two are...least this saves me the trouble of coming to get you," Soniya said dismissively, looking at the two new arrivals, "How much did you hear?" she asked.

Jett shrugged, "Enough to know to avoid dueling them...so why would you wanna come find us?" he inquired. Daizuji nodded and looked at his sister, "Yeah, I'd like to know that too, sis,". Soniya rubbed the back of her neck and grunted, "Well...it's like this. In search of new members, the Society of Light tries to take down the best duelists on the island and add them to their numbers. Namely, Ra and Obelisk students,"

Erik glanced up from his game, "What about Slifer students?" he asked, "Jake's in Slifer so...," he trailed off. Soniya shook her head, "I don't know about him, so I wouldn't know. The one thing I do know, is that there is _one_ Slifer student who is currently under the eye of the Society of Light. His name is Jaden Yuki,"

"Jaden Yuki?" Daizuji blinked, "I think I remember hearing things about him around school...mainly from Crowler on how he hates them. He uses an Elemental Hero deck and despite the flaws a deck like that should have, he's managed to become a great duelist with that deck,"

Soniya snapped her fingers, "Exactly. For some reason, because of this, the leader of the Society of Light, a guy name Sartorious is after him. Something about Destiny needing a Hand or something," she shrugged, "Personally, I don't care and I try to avoid them at all costs. I may be good enough to be in Obelisk Blue, but I'd rather not risk dueling unless I really need to,".

Jett and Erik looked at her, then at Daizuji, "We left the mainland for _this_?"

"Aw shut up...,"

-----

"Master Sartorius, you called for us?"

Alexis Rhodes and Chazz Princeton stood behind a tall man in an Obelisk Blue uniform, hands at their sides. The man had long blue hair and peircing purple eyes that were focused on the group of students standing outside their dorm.

"Those children out there. They are new to the Academy...," he said quietly, yet his voice was clear and firm. Chazz nodded, "Yes, Master, they are. I've seen the tall one earlier today with a girl who apparently is his sister...they're both in Obelisk,".

"So is the boy standing behind them...," Sartorius added.

Alexis walked over to Sartorious' side and looked down, silent until looking up at him, "Do you wish for us to convert them, Master Sartorius?". Sartorius frowned slightly and walked over to a round table where a pile of tarot cards sat, "We shall see if Fate wills it...,".

The two Obelisks stood in silence as their leader shuffled the tarot cards and slowly, placed a number of them on the table, one by one. As he flipped over the final card, Sartorius' eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face.

"Master?" Chazz walked a few feet forward, "What do the cards tell us?".

Instead of answering his subordinate, Sartorius looked at the card he had flipped over, and the card next to it. One card, held a disturbing picture of four men on horseback, each with a symbol above their heads. The second card, held a picture of a young man dressed in white, an orb of white light behind his head, shining it's heavenly light all around him.

"My friends...," Sartorius looked up at his followers, grin still plastered on his face, "I have a mission for you. Don't rush it...we still need to find out more about these gentlemen,"

"Yes Master,"

"Yes sir,"

The two Obelisks bowed and left the room and Sartorius looked back at his Tarot cards, focused on the two, "The Lord of Light and the Four Horsemen..._very_ intriguing," he walked back to the window and watched the group of students walk away, Soniya leading them, "Very intriguing indeed...,"


	6. Technical Difficulties

**Technical Difficulties**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jiku entered the eating room of the Slifer Dorm, hand on his stomach and a tired look on his face. Syrus and Hassleberry were already there, eating their breakfast and noticed him come in. Hassleberry shoved Syrus off his seat and patted it, "C'mon private, open seat here,"

"Hey! Sarge, that was my seat!"

Jiku mumbled something as he slowly sat down in Syrus' previous seat and looked around, "Where's Jaden?". Syrus sighed loudly as he sat down on Jiku's other side, "He went down to the docks to talk to Aster again,"

"Aster?" Jiku asked, blinking in confusion.

"Aster Phoenix,"

"Aster Phoenix?!" Jiku's eyes widened, "The Pro League Duelist? What's he doing here at Duel Academy...and _why_ did Jaden go talk to him?". Syrus shrugged as he slurped his eggs, "I dunno, but Aster's a student here,".

"Really? Why?"

Sarge took over, "Well from what I can get from Truesdale and Jaden, Aster was sent here in the beginning of the term to duel the best kid in the school, so he dueled Jaden. Sometime after, Aster came back and dueled Jaden again, only this time, he won. Ya see, Aster has his own Hero deck, but this one is completely different from Jaden's. He has these monsters called Destiny Heroes and he also has Elemental Hero Fusion Monsters that Jaden never even seen before,".

"Wow...,"

"It gets better!" Hasslebery swallowed his toast, "After he lost, Jaden came down with something and he couldn't see any of his cards, so he left the academy. Now, this is where it gets weird. Sometime after he left, Chazz starts wearing a white blazer and preaches about Destiny. One night, Aster was to duel Alexis Rhodes in order to see what happens to the Slifer Dorm, but would ya believe it, Jaden came out of nowhere with a bunch of new cards that he says came from aliens in space!"

"Now that's just stupid...," Jiku commented _Although I have heard stranger things from Sensei..._ he thought.

"Then, get this, Sartorius, Asters former manager came to me and dueled me. I lost but I stayed the way I am because of a special bone I got in my leg. See it started like this...,"

"Sarge, hurry up with the first story so he can eat!" Syrus whined.

"Oh..right, sorry private. Anyhoo, a little later, Chazz wiped out the Obelisk Dorm and that became the Society of Light, with Sartorius as it's commander-in-chief! They took out the Ra's and the Obelisk's, save a few, and now they basically dominate the school!"

"Well I wouldn't say that, Sarge,".

The three of them turned around to see Jaden leaning against the doorway, a grin on his face. "Jaden! How'd things with Aster go?" Syrus greeted as his best friend took a seat. Jaden shook his head, "We talked for awhile about what we're supposed to do with the Society, but with the way things are between us as duelists, I don't think we'll be getting anywhere soon,"

"I've heard some about that group from my friends...how come you guys lost at one point, but are still with us?" Jiku asked, "Cuz I don't see how you two could be free of their grasp,".

"Well, _my_ reason is because of this bone I got-,"

"Hassleberry, he was asking Jaden!"

Before Jaden could answer Jiku, a loud beeping sound was heard. Jiku looked down and sighed, "It's me, you guys...," he said as he unhooked his Academy PDA and pushed the blinking button. The screen changed from the school isignia to a very annoyed-looking Bastion.

"Message from the brain...,"

**"Jiku, I have a big request for you. I tried reaching the others, but they're busy. Could you PLEASE come by my dorm room and help me out? You're...friend is on the verge of something...,"**

The recording ended and Jiku sweatdropped, "Yuraku...what did you do now?" he groaned.

-----

"C'mon Bastion...,"

"No!"

"I just need _something_...my batteries are recharging and I need to do something...,"

"Then go read a book!"

"Computer?"

"Book!"

"Computer?"

"BOOK!"

Jiku shook his head and knocked three times on the door. A few moments later, a very distressed looking Bastion appeared, pushing a raving Yuraku out of the room. Jiku shook his head again, "Ok, what did you do?" he asked, holding back his friend.

Bastion lightly glared at his fellow Ra, "He...he invaded my privacy and literally kicked me off my own computer! I was very busy researching!"

"Ok...I'll see what I can do,"

As Bastion closed his door, Jiku led his friend down the hall to his own room, "Erik," he hissed, "What is your problem?". Erik twitched a few times, "M-my...PDA...it's out of p-p-power, and the batteries are recharging...,".

"OK...well just go play DOOM 3 or Half-Life 2! You love to shoot aliens...you can do that while you wait...,"

"I can't...,"

"Why not?"

"Uh...I fried the fuse again...hehehehehehehe,"

Jake sweatdropped, "Aiya...look, just wait right here and I'll see if I can your PDA fixed quicker...alright?" he asked slowly, not sure whether or not to leave his tech-junky friend alone by himself.

"Y-yeah...a-a-alright," Erik nodded quickly, eye twitching again.

It didn't take long for Jake to go in and replace the batteries with fresh ones while the others recharged themselves. He walked out, PDA in hand, only to find Erik was gone. This wasn't good. Erik without any electronics, let alone his faithful PDA at his side, meant that right now, his friend was going crazy around the campus.

"This is gonna be a loooong morning...,"

-----

"GIMME SOMETHING THAT HAS WORKING WIRES AND A GOOD HARD DRIVE!!!!"

"Eh?" Bonaparte, Chancellor Crowler's assistant stopped in his tracks and turned around just in time to see a stampeding Ra pass him by. The short frenchman yelped and managed to keep his footing, but lost the folders and disks in his hands.

"EXCUSE MOI!" he yelled after the Ra student, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!".

Muttering curses under his breath, Bonparte managed to pick up his belongings and entered Crowler's office. The former head of Obelisk Blue and...quite possibly transvestite...was busy on the phone with someone, and by the sounds of it, someone very important.

"Yes sir...yes sir. No sir, no trouble at all! Of course...yes, we'll do what we can to make sure they're comfortable and that they're kept all hush hush...yes sir. Thank you, sir...goodbye sir," Crowler sighed as he slammed the reciever down and rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Problem, mon ami?" Bonaparte asked, walking to his side. Crowler glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Those damn kids...all four of 'em just bad luck on legs! Do you read the recent newpaper headlines?"

"No...then again, I'm too busy with Chancellor duties...,"

"You're not the Chancellor, you're my assistant! Get that through your thick, midget head!" Crowler screeched. Taking a deep breath, Crowler leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, "Sometimes the best things that could happen to you in life can bring you such bad tidings...,".

At that very moment, a loud crashing moment was heard in the hallway. Crowler rolled his eyes, "Please...please tell me that wasn't who I think it was. Tell me it was Jaden Yuki..," he prayed, walking over to his door. The door hissed open and both he and Bonaparte looked outside to see Daizuji and Jiku walk by them carrying an unconcious Yuraku in the arms.

"What in the world happened?" he demanded, walking up to them, "Was it you three that caused the racket?". Daizuji looked at Crowler, then at his friend, "You wanna tell him, Jiku?" he asked. Jiku shrugged, "Might as well," he turned to Crowler, "We just had some technical difficulties is all...,"

"Tech-technical difficulties?!" Crowler's face turned bright red and pointed to Yuraku, "He is knocked out cold and you call this technical difficulties?!?"

"If you knew Yuraku like _we_ do, you would call it that too," Daizuji replied before rounding a corner.

"You coulda just given him his PDA, D...,"

"I tried to, Jiku, remember? It's like he didn't even see it!"

"...sorta reminds ya what happened last time huh? Hehehe, you know, I still think he's been banned from Radio Shack...,"

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least. Well, at least we know what to get him for his birthday,"

"Ass-load of new batteries?"

"Damn straight,"

Bonaparte clicked his tongue as the boys disappeared, "Give me one good reason why we can't kick those trouble makers out...that's the fourth disruptance they've given us since they got here!"

Crowler knelt down and whispered something in his colleague's ear. Bonaparte's jaw dropped and he looked at Crowler in stunned silence.

"How about _four_? Now c'mon, you rank-usurper...you and I still need to figure out where to have this year's school field trip...,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well there's that one. Hopefully, this was good and I'm pretty sure a certain someone will like this chapter. Anyhoo, I officially declare this the final update of this year...so Happy New Year everyone!**


	7. Returning

**Returning**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is bad...,"

"Erik, calm down,"

"I can't, D! We were supposed to leave Domino, go to Duel Academy and now thanks to Jaden and his duel against that Princess of Sartorius' we're on a boat ride back to the town we left in the first place!"

Jett shook his head as Erik paced around their state room on the boat. The four of them decided to not bother with rank and shared a large room with each other, and Sonja.

"It's been awhile since we left, Erik...the heat may have died down," he offered.

Erik shook his head, "I don't care, Jett! We are so totally screwed either way! We have the Cards in the front, we have the Society behind our asses, we're in the middle of a card theft/brainwashing threesome!"

"..."

"..."

Jake opened his mouth, but paused and began to chew on his toothpick. Dai rolled his eyes, "That has got to be the most disgusting thing I've heard since Jake said he was gonna slather waffles, butter and syrup all over his body and try and have the ladies use him as a continental breakfast buffet,"

"Hey, I got a few offers right?"

"Yeah, from transvestites like Crowler,"

"...I think he _was_ one of them, D! I swear, I saw someone with that complexion and make-up before!"

Erik sat down, "I'm serious! We're not only putting ourselves in danger here, but Sonja's here with us too, so there's a chance that if the Card Sharks find out we're back in town, they might go after her!"

"Aw crap...," Dai slapped himself in the face, "Forgot about that possibility...,"

Jake raised his hand, "_But_, we're with a lot of people and with them, there's only a 50/50 chance of us ending our lives by having a nice long swim with the fishies,"

"Jake...?"

"Yeah, D?"

"Shut the hell up,"

Jett leaned against the wall, a thoughtful look on his face, "Ya know...we _can_ go but if we just stay in a very crowded, public place with friends, we should be okay," he reasoned.

All three of his friends looked at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...right?"

-----

"That was...a rather uneventful boat ride,"

Sartorius entered his large hotel room, his followers behind him, carrying his bags, Alexis among them, hands at her sides. The leader of the Society of Light sat on his bed and looked at her, "Alexis, my child, how goes your mission on the Horsemen?" he asked calmly.

"Slow, I'm afraid, Master Sartorius, they've learned to avoid us. We haven't been able to gather much information on them or their deckstyle,"

Sartorius chuckled, "That's quite alright, child. It seems that the non-believers have poisoned their minds, blocking them from the truth,"

"What should we do now, sir?" she asked.

"The one called Jiku Shoju...you should have a little talk with him,"

Alexis nodded, "And the others?" she inquired.

Sartorius rose from his seat and shook his head, "No, my child, not now. Leave the other Horsemen be. Just arrange a meeting with Jiku...let him enter the hotel and make it clear you only wish to know more about him...to be a friend,"

Alexis bowed her head, "Yes, Master,".

Her leader smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "One way or another, my dear...we _will_ have the Lord of Light by our side as we spread the Light around the world...,"

-----

_Ring ring ring..._

Dai pulled away from his group of arguing friends and sister and pulled out his cellphone, "Moshi moshi?".

"It wasn't Pegasus, Hassleberry, it was Marik! He forced Joey and Yugi to duel each other!"

"Is that so, Private Truesdale?"

Sonja rubbed her eyes, "Does it _really_ matter, boys?" she groaned. Hassleberry turned to her, "Of course it does, ma'am! If we don't know the past exploits of the great duelists, we'll never be able to be as great as them!"

"Uh huh...uh huh...uh huh...ok, talk to you later," Daizuji closed and pocketed his cellphone and turned to the others, "Hate to say it guys, but I gotta split right now,"

Immediately, Erik, Jett, Jake and Sonja snapped their heads around to him, "WHAT?!" they screamed in unison. Jake looked at the others and grinned, "Aw dude, that was sweet...we did that by total accident!"

Ignoring Jake, Dai turned to the majority of the crowd, "I'm gonna go and meet up with an old friend," he explained.

"An old friend?" Jett asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dai nodded, "Yes, Kasai, an _old friend_...he's one of those guys that get pissed off at you if you keep him waiting, so...I'll meet up with him and I'll join up with ya'll later when I get back? Meet up at the hotel!"

Before they could stop him, Daizuji began to run hard down the street, his Obelisk Blazer fluttering behind him.

Jaden scratched his head, "Huh...well I hope he has a good time catching up with his friend,"

_Watch yourself, Onii-chan_ Sonja prayed silently as she and the others watched her older brother leave them.

_Keep your eyes open and watch your back_ Jett thought with a sigh.

Erik crossed his arms, _Shouldn't be too hard to track him through his PDA with my own Pda..._ he pondered.

Jake looked at Jaden, Syrus, Jett, Erik and Hassleberry before finally grinning, _Dude...I'm the smexiest guy around now that D left!_ he gloated mentally, rubbing his hands together.

-----

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in...,"

A man with short black hair and a scar across his eye entered his boss' room to find his boss snorting a small amount of white powder while a woman in skimpy vinyl clothing stood, leaning over the desk.

"Sir? I have something you need to hear,"

"_Fottere!_" Cervantes wiped his nostrils and glared at him, "You got some balls to come in when I got a lady over here for some business," he growled as he groped the woman.

"Uh...forgive me, sir. I know how busy you are at this time...but I thought you would like to know. Those punks with the Legends cards...?"

"What about them, _culo_?" Cervantes barked, running his hands along the woman's thigh, "I've got a god damn redwood growing here, and if I don't get some action on this _puttana_ here...she's on loan from the bordello and I hear she's damn fine in the sack!"

The man tugged at his tie, "Well...they're back sir...they're back in town,"

Cervantes immediately stood up, shoving the woman to the ground, a look on his face that would make even the toughest men fearful, "Then what the fuck are you doing here? Get some boys out there and bring in their punk asses in here! I want those damn cards!"

The man nodded and quickly exited the room. Cervantes sighed and sat back down in his large chair as the woman leaned over the desk again.

"Hey baby...you look tense. I know how to make you feel more at ease," she offered. Cervantes looked at her and smacked her well toned ass, "I bet you do, honey...I bet you do...,"

_I don't know where those punks have been, but I don't really give a damn right now. I just...want...those cards...even if I have to kill a few dozen innocents in the meantime._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow...now...uh...hehehe. ok, regarding the last part. I've seen a lot of crime movies and that's how usual bosses of crime organizations relax, so don't flame me cuz of it. -bows- hope this was good, ja ne!**

**Next time, on Legends: Jake aka Jiku gets an invitation to the Society's hotel, Erik runs into a bunch of trouble while Dai meets up with his 'old' friend. Can they make it through the day and live to see Duel Academy again? Stay tuned!**


	8. An Eventful Day

**An Eventful Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jake's Day**

"Aw come on! Why won't you let us in?"

Alexis scowled at Jaden, "The hotel is for Society of Light members only, Jaden! Any disbelievers of the Light are not welcome here!" she said with a calm tone.

"That's not fair!"

Chazz scoffed, "If you want in, so much, Jaden, then come over and join us,"

"Join you just to get in, forget that!" Atticus snapped, before looking at Alexis, "C'mon, Lexi, you gotta listen to me!"

Alexis glared at her older brother, "I don't need to listen to you, unbeliever!" she snapped, "I only need to listen to the Light and the words of Master Sartorius!".

"Mind if I cut into this Love-Fest?"

Atticus and Jaden turned to see Jiku walking up to them, hands in his red blazer.

"What are you doing here, Jiku?" Jaden asked, surprised to find his fellow Slifer there, "They won't let us in the hotel...,"

"We won't let _you_ in Jaden but...," Alexis stepped to the side and waved her arm to the door, "Jiku, I'm glad you could make it," she said nicely.

Jaden's and Atticus' jaws dropped as Jiku walked past them.

"Jiku...,"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The two of them stepped forward, but Chazz and other Society members stood in their path.

"Sorry, you two. Jiku is here under invitation and we'd like to chat with him in private," he said coldly, smiling, "You can just wait for him here,"

After a short ride in an elevator, Jake followed Alexis into a room at the end of the hall. Once inside, Alexis sat down at a small table and nodded, "Take a seat, Jiku,"

"Thanks...," he sat down and crossed his arms, "So, why'd you wanna talk to me?" he asked.

Alexis shrugged, "I just thought that you and your friends were new, so it would only be right to get to know you guys better," she said simply, "It's not against the law to chat is it?".

"Talking no, brainwashing people to join this Almighty-Whitey-Coaty cult of yours probably is,"

She giggled, "You have an interesting sense of humor and view on our...family, Jiku. Speaking of family, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"My closest friends are my brothers,"

"I mean blood relatives,"

"That's not really of your damn business, Rhodes,"

_Lord of Light or not, this kid needs to learn some respect_ Alexis thought angrily, although her face didn't portray any harsh feelings towards Jake.

"So what's the _real_ reason ya called me up here, Lex?"

Alexis tapped the table lightly, then looked up at the ceiling, "Tell me Jiku, you ever feel like you are different?"

"Well I've been told that I am...in some ways," Jiku thought aloud, grinning at the memories of his friends calling him names when he did something odd or stupid.

"I see...anything you'd like to share?"

Jiku stared at her for a few moments, then leaned back in his chair, _Why not...she's not asking about the guys or anything else..._

"Well?"

"Ok...fine. There's been something that's been nagging at me in the back of my head since I got here. It's like a pull or something...strangely enough, it fades away when I'm near you, Chazz, or even my own deck,"

"Your deck?"

"Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but everytime since I got here, when I look at my cards, I can feel something telling me to do something...but what it is, I can't make it out,"

Alexis blinked in silence for a few moments, then leaned forward, "What deck-style do you have?"

Jake grinned, "Believe it or not, it's based mainly on Light-Attribute monsters, but before you go off and say, 'That's a sign to join us, Jiku' just lemme say that I don't consider it a sign at all, so you can just stop yourself before ya start,"

"Then how do you explain the feeling fading when near me or Chazz?" Alexis challenged.

Jake shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know, but what I do know is that I don't need to join your freaky, psycho, 'all hail the light' club to find the answer," he rose from his chair and headed to the door, "Thanks for the talk...,"

After he closed the door, the door to the suite connecting to Alexis' room opened and Sartorius stepped into the room, a smile on his face.

"How much did you hear, Master?"

"Enough, my child. The Lord of Light is truly in our midst. He feels the all-knowing Light call out to him, but he denies it,"

"If he _is_ the Lord of Light," Alexis frowned at her leader, "Why would he deny the calling of the Society?"

Sartorius chuckled, "Who knows exactly, my dear...what we do know is that he's being called to and he _will_ join us,"

-----

**Erik's Day Part One**

"Aw God!!! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I went away, my lovelies, but I'll be going back soon...let's make this moment count,"

"Uh...sir, can I help you in someway?"

Erik sniffed as he picked himself up off electronics store floor, "No, I'm good," he said happily to the employee who had ben staring at him for awhile.

"You sure? Is there someone I should call...?"

"I'm good, now lemme be!" Erik snapped before noticing a display case of newly released movies and games. He squealed loudly and darted away to the rack, while the store employee stared at him and shook his head.

"The nerds are always the worst kind of customer...," he sighed before walking back to the counter.

Meanwhile, Erik was practically drooling and cuddilng the latest tech equipment, "Precioussss...," he cooed, taking a couple of gadgets off the rack, "Don't worry, precious...soon, Daddy will buy you and you'll get to go home with him,"

"Dude, you have a _serious_ problem,"

Erik looked to the side to see an older man kneeling by a nearby rack of discount games and movies.

"I don't have a _problem_," Erik said defensively, "I just love technology is all,"

The man kept looking through the rack, while Erik looked down at the floor, seeing a large stack of DVD's next to him.

"You're a movie fanatic, I see," he observed.

"I wouldn't say _fanatic..._,"

"I see Evil Dead, Evil Dead II: Dead by Dawn, and Army of Darkness...if you're not a movie fanatic, then I'd say you're a Bruce Campbell fan?"

"Does he lop off his possessed hand and rig a chainsaw to the stump on his right arm?"

"Uh...,"

The man stood up and turned to Erik, chuckling, "Nevermind...,"

Erik looked at him. The man was as tall as Dai, had blue-green eyes, somewhat messy brown hair and a toothpick between his teeth. The man wasn't Japanese, but American, or at least from somewhere in the West. Something about this man made Erik uneasy.

"See something you like, boyo?"

Erik shook his head, "N-no...I just never thought I'd see an American in Japan," he said quickly.

The man smirked, "Well every day you see at least one thing that surprises you,"

The Ra just stood there in silence for a few moments and nodded, "Yeah...I guess so," he murmured before walking over to the cashier, the new gadgets and gear in his arms.

After a short while of waiting for the purchase to ring up, Erik left the store and began to walk down the sidewalk, his new toys in plastic bags. Little did he know that the man from the movie pile was tailing him.

As he walked, the man pulled out a photograph from his pocket. In the picture, four teenage boys were posing, each one wearing a Battle City model of the Duel Disk. Erik was among them, his trust PDA in one hand as he posed.

"Heh...was wondering when I'd find you boys," he chuckled, putting the photo back into his pocket, looking at Erik's retreating form, "Lead me to the rest of the group, Erik...lead me to the rest,"

Erik didn't even notice that he was being followed. He was too busy thinking about the things he had planned for his new tech gear. Now, combined with the tech gear in his dorm room, he had enough stuff to short circuit the Ra Dorm for at least two weeks. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice the large man he brushed up against.

"Hey!"

He turned around, "Sorry!" he apologized quickly.

The man he bumped into was dressed in a black suit, was wearing black shades and had slicked back black hair. Needless to say, this man also put Erik on edge. The man growled and leaned forward, "You oughta watch where you're going, punk," he hissed.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?!"

The man grinned and grabbed Erik's arm, "Just you and the cards...,"

Erik's eyes widened. This man wasn't just a pissed off citizen of Domino, he was one of the Card Sharks! He cursed himself mentally, _I was supposed to watch out for these guys and I manage to walk into one of them! DAMMIT!_

The man ushered Erik into a nearby alley and pushed him forward into a nearby pile of trash. Erik dropped his gear in the process and wiped the gunk off his face, glaring at the man, "Hey, watch it, Bigfoot! I paid a lot of money for that!" he snapped.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, kid," the goon pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Erik's face, "Just shut up!"

Erik gulped, but bit his tongue, not wanting a bullet in his skull, "What do you want?"

"I told you...the cards you're hiding from the Don!" the goon grinned as he walked up to him, "You just tell me where they are, and I'll let you go,"

_I highly doubt that..._ Erik backed away as far as he could before hitting the wall, "I ain't gonna tell you shit," he spat.

"Listen, you little sonofa-,"

_Ka-chick_

Erik heard the sound and watched as a figure stepped out into his view from behind the goon who was threatening him, a short barreled-shotgun pressed against the back of his head.

"Put down the gun...,"

_What the..._ Erik peered and noticed that the man with the shotgun was the guy from the store, the Bruce Campbell fan.

The goon nodded, "Ok...just take it easy man," he said quietly, dropping the pistol. The man with the bigger gun nodded and kicked the gun away.

"You gonna let me go now?"

The man from the store seemed to think and pressed the shotgun more, "I'm not sure. I think that if I let you go, you're gonna call for backup and we'll be screwed. I also think that if I pull this trigger, it's gonna really fuckin' hurt when your brains paint the alleys walls,".

"Don't kill him!" Erik yelped, making both men look at him surprised.

The man with the shotgun rolled his eyes and whacked the butt of his rifle into the goon's head, making him go down. He then looked at Erik, tucking the shotgun into his coat.

"Erik Ikari?"

"...yeah...," Erik slowly stood up, _What the hell is going on?_

The man turned around and looked over his shoulder, "Come with me if you want to live," he ordered.

Erik sweatdropped, _Why am I not surprised he quotes the Terminator?_

-----

**Jett's Day Part One**

_Whap! Whap! Whap!_

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Jett lowered his foot as the five muggers fell around him, moaning and clutching their sides. He straightened his blazer and kicked the nearest one in the groin, "Just 'cause I'm wearing Obelisk colors don't mean I'm a rich kid, assholes...so don't jump anyone based on their looks next time," he spat.

He walked down the alleyways of Domino City, hands in his blazer pockets. He knew this part of town well, considering that this was where he used to practice his self-defense lessons on people who jumped him or unfortunate souls that wandered into the path.

As he walked, he took in the memories and stories that he had stored in his head. One memory was that of a story his sensei had told him while he began to learn under him.

-_Flashback_-

_Jett stood alongside his mentor, both looking at an old building that looked like it had be torn down. Large scorch marks covered the buidling and pieces of timber and metal poked out of the windows and doorways._

_"Sensei, what is this place?"_

_His mentor smiled, "One of the places of my past exploits, Jett. Remember when I said Duel Monsters can be fun, but dangerous as well?"_

_"Yeah...,"_

_"This place is a monument to that. Once, long time ago, I was forced to duel here for a great treasure of mine. During the duel, the building caught fire and I nearly died, but I made it out with my treasure intact,"_

_"You serious?"_

_"Very," his mentor looked back at the building, "Dueling can indeed be fun, but deadly when the right strings are pulled...just remember that if you ever come into a situation like that, Jett, do what you can to live through it and protect those who are in the same trouble you are,"_

_"Yes, Sensei...,"_

-_End Flashback_-

"HELP ME!"

Jett stopped in his tracks. A scream had reached his ears and by the volume of it, it came from nearby. He sighed, "Hero's work is never done...," he muttered before taking off down the alley way.

_C'mon, where'd that come from...?_ he thought, looking around, _I know there's a bunch of buildings here, but that scream came from nearby, and if I can just find the source, I can see what the hell is goin' on._

"SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!"

_Bingo!_

Jett ran to a boarded off building at the end of the alley and peeked inside the nearest window.

Inside, a group of men in black were standing around a young woman tied to a chair. Looking closer, Jett could tell that she looked very frightened and had a large bruise on the side of her head.

_Lousy sons-of-bitches!_ Jett cursed before slipping quietly into the doorway. He used the shadowy surroundings to his advantage and crept his way towards the group. He paused near a ladder and looked on as the situation continued.

The girl opened her mouth to scream again, but before she could, one of the thugs crammed a rag between her teeth and sealed her mouth shut with a few strips of duct tape.

"Not a bad baggin' boys," said the one that looked as though he were in charge, "A cutie, with great cards too. The Don's gotta let us in now,"

"Oi oi...aniki, what do we do after this?" one of his subordinates asked.

"I say we have our fun, then slit her throat," another offered, earning a horrified scream from the gagged victim.

"We could do that...we got nothing else to do," the leader said with a nod, "Anyone got a blade? I wanna cut this bitch up while we take turns,"

One of the thugs handed over a very large knife, the light gleaming off the blade. Jett didn't even blink as the light passed over his eyes.

The leader walked up to the girl and straddled her, his face very close to hers. He ran his tongue across her face as the blade was tapping different areas of her neck.

"You're a pretty little darlin' ain't ya?" he smirked, looking to her fearful eyes, "Nothing personal babe, we just needed a good score to get into an exclusive group...don't hold anything against us,"

"Back away from the girl, and I'll try to keep you all concious when I'm done,"

Every one of the thugs turned to see Jett standing on top of a crate, his blazer drapped over his shoulders, holding a rusty pipe behind his neck.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the leader barked.

Jett chuckled and began to twirl the pipe around, "Just a guy who's gonna kick all of your asses unless you leave right now,"

The leader frowned, then glared at his men, "Don't just fuckin' stand there, kill that sonofabitch! Don't let him out of this building alive!" he screamed.

_Well...I warned them..._ Jett thought before leaping off the crate, swinging the pipe downward on the first thug that came into his range.

-----

**Dai's Day**

"Can't believe of all the places in Domino, he wanted to meet me here," Dai sighed as he entered the restaurant. As he passed through the doors, he was immediately greeted by a girl in a light blue blouse and red skirt. She bowed, "Welcome to Burger World, I hope you enjoy our food!"

"Thank you...," Dai nodded and made his way to his booth and was soon joined by another girl in uniform who gave him a menu.

The girl looked closely at him and tilted her head, "Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like Seto Kaiba?" she asked.

_God dammit..._ Dai sighed and nodded, "Yes, I've been told that many times. You're one of the few that hasn't screamed out his name when I come into view...,"

The waitress scoffed, "That's because I know Kaiba wouldn't be caught dead in a fastfood joint. I'll be back for your order later,".

Dai nodded again as she walked away, _Why couldn't it have been a boat at the docks, or a secret underground thing like most secret meetings are?!_

As he scanned the menu, he heard another person fill the booth behind him.

"You're a bit earlier...,"

Dai turned to see a man with short orange hair sitting with his head turned away, "Nice disguise, sensei," he whispered, "Why go with Ichigo Kurosaki...no Inuyasha available?".

"Very funny, Damien!" the Ichigo-dyed man snapped quietly, while pretending to look at the menu in his hands, "Any news on the situation?"

"Well...as you can see, we made it to Duel Academy, sensei, and everyone's in their dorms...but something's not right there,"

"How so?"

"There's this wierdo cult over there called the Society of Light. It's taken over most of the blue and yellow dorms...but the red dorms are left untouched,"

"..."

"I'm not making this up, sensei!"

"I didn't say you were, Damien...I've had a similar experience with this group earlier today. They're leader...is his name Sartorius?"

"Yeah...,"

"Then I guess my bad feeling was on the mark after all," the man behind him mused, "You and the others staying away from them?"

"Yeah, we're keeping away from them just fine, sensei. Of course, I'm always worried Sonja's gonna get converted and if that happens well...,"

"I understand, Damien...just try and keep her safe as best you can. Believe me, I do my best to protect my family from psychos that use the game...,"

_But if I'm unable to keep her safe...what path will I choose, Sensei? Will I be able to stay to your teachings or will I follow her down the path that could be destruction...? _Damien thought as the waitress came to him with a complimentary soda.

"You ready to order?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ready,"

-----

**Jett's Day Part Two**

"Get that sonofabitch now, you asshole!"

Jett couldn't help but grin as he dodged the knife that his opponent swung at him.

"Dammit, boss, I'm trying, but he's not making it any easier on me!" the thug screamed as he slashed at Jett as hard and as fast as he could.

_It's gonna take more than that to knock me down, idiot_ Jett thought as he back-flipped, kicking the blade out of the thugs hand in the process. The knife soared through the air until it stuck fast into a high rafter above them.

Jett grinned some more as he shifted his footing, "Still want a piece of me?" he taunted. The thug looked at him, then bolted in the opposite direction. Jett blinked and waved, "Aw, c'mon, it was just getting fun!"

Seeing the thug leave, followed by the leader, Jett shook his head and slid down the ladder nearby to the ground floor. He walked over to the would be victim and slowly peeled away the tape, "You ok, miss?"

She spat out the rag and nodded, "Yes, thank you! Those freaks...,"

"I know, I know...listen, piece of advice. Go home, right now, and keep your cards in a safe area ok?" Jett warned, handing a bunch of cards he had found on a nearby unmoving thug, "It's one thing for a regular creep to nab them, but to be nabbed for the Card Sharks...that's another thing,"

"Card Sharks?"

Jett shook his head as he untied her, "Just a majorly bad group of mafia wannabes,"

"You know them?"

"In a way...they've made life for me and my friends a hell recently,"

"...I see,"

Jett pulled away the rest of the rope and patted her shoulder, then made his way to the door, "Good luck! Watch your back on the way home," he called out.

"Wait!" the girl cried, making him stop in his tracks, "I don't even know your name!"

"..." Jett turned around and grinned, "I guess...you can call me Pyro," he gave a small salute and left.

The girl raised an eyebrow at what had just happened, but looked down at the unconcious creeps and decided she should go out to the street and hail a cab ASAP. She started moving towards the door, but stopped and quickly kicked the nearest thug in the groin.

"Don't mess with a girl, asshole!"

-----

**Erik's Day Part Two**

The Ra Yellow gagged at the smell around him as he and his savior walked through the mucky waters of the Domino City sewer system. He had to keep his hand over the lower half of his face to keep himself from throwing up.

"So...remind me why we're down here?"

The man with the shotgun kept walking, "It's the only way I can get you back to safe grounds without alerting more Card Shark bastards. Unless of course you _want _a whole bunch of them on your ass,"

Erik shook his head, "No way, man, I don't wanna end up in the bay with cement around my ankles,"

The man laughed, "Now who's the movie fanatic?"

"Shut up!" Erik snapped, lightly glaring at him, "Who are you, anyway?"

"The guy that saved your ass from being fed to the Sharks," the man replied, smiling at the pun.

"I mean, really, who are you?"

Sighing, the man stopped and turned to him, "A guy who's been instructed to keep you, Jett, Jake, and Damien as safe as possible while you're in town,".

"How did you know-?"

With a fluid motion of his arm, the man handed him the photo from his pocket, "This was given to me as a guide to find you guys. I gotta say, it was gonna be hard to track four kids down in a town this big,"

Erik looked at the picture, then handed it back, "So...you're a bodyguard?"

"Yep,"

"How much they paying you?"

"Nothing at all,"

"..."

The man smirked, "It's the honest truth man...protecting people is what I'm good at and the way I figure it, you can't put a price on peoples lives,"

With that, he turned and started to walk down the pipline again, Erik following behind. For a long time, something that felt like forever, Erik walked behind the bodyguard, again trying to keep himself from throwing up his lunch. As they passed under sewer grates and lids, he could tell the sun was setting.

"How much longer is this gonna take?"

"Not very long at all...we're at the hotel,"

Erik shifted his bag of gadgets as the man climbed a ladder and pushed open a lid slightly, looking around outside.

"It's clear," he said, pushing the lid all the way off, a strong beam of light shining into the dark sewers, "Just go up here, walk to the corner and turn, then you'll be where the others should be waiting for you,".

Erik looked at him, the exit, and shrugged, "Ok I guess...," he placed the bag handles in his mouth and began to climb up the ladder. As soon as his head popped out of the cement underground, he winced as the sunset hit his eyes. Grumbling, he pulled himself out while his savior was climbing the thing under him.

The man grabbed the lid and began to pull it over the hole, "Catch ya later, Erik,"

"Wait!" Erik wedged his shoe into the manhole, "I didn't say thank you,"

A chuckle escaped the man's lips as he pushed away the boys foot, "And you'll never have to...," he said before pulling the lid over the hole completely. Erik looked at the manhole, then at the buildings around him.

"Man, this is all some sort of weird shit right here...,"

-----

Sonja and Jake looked up from the campfire just as the last trio of their group came up to the makeshift campsite.

"Onii-chan!" Sonja ran over to Damien and hugged him tight, "Glad you're back!"

He smiled and hugged her back, "Of course...I said I'd be alright, didn't I?"

Jake made room on the large log he was sitting on to make room for the others. He noticed two things: one, Jett looked rather happy, as though he had done something really fun and two: Erik really reeked to high Heaven.

"You guys have a fun day?" Sonja asked them as she sat down with her brother.

Damien shrugged, "Got to have some familiar fastfood...some advice on dueling...and that's it for me,"

"I got to save a fair maiden in distress by kicking the shit of some assholes," Jett said, smiling from ear to ear, "Haven't had that much exercise in quite awhile,"

Sonja giggled and turned to Erik, who was tearing apart the plastic coverings of his gadgets. She opened her mouth to ask how his day went, but closed it quickly, already gagging on the stench that emanated from him.

"Dude...you reek!"

"Jake's right," Damien waved his hand in front of his face.

"Seriously...,"

"Erik, what have you been doing, rolling around in shit all day?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yami K: hey guys, Kilnorc's spirit friend here! Sorry Kilnorc couldn't stay around much for the end note...he worked long and hard on this chapter. If you don't believe me, lookit the tool he used! -points to smoking keyboard nearby-**

**Yami K: yeah, so he's off to ice his fingers for awhile...but he hopes this chapter has been funny, exciting, and has even managed to raise some questions! So til next time, ja ne!**


	9. Embrace the Light: The Lord's Arrival!

**Embrace the Light: The Lord's Arrival!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in, Alexis...,"

The door to Sartorius' room opened and the former Queen of Obelisk Blue entered, "You wanted me, Master Sartorius?" she asked.

"Yes...come over here, my child," Sartorius waved her over to his Tarot card table, "I have something I must discuss with you,".

Alexis walked over as he was placing a new set of cards down on the table, "Have I done something to displease you, Master?"

"No, my child, no," Sartorius chuckled, "This is about Jiku and his friends. As you know already, Fate has revealed to us that Jiku is the Lord of Light, a powerful ally to our cause. While he may recieve the calling, he denies it,"

"Yessir," Alexis nodded.

The tall man flipped over a card and tapped it, "This...is the card of the Four Horsemen. Do you know who they are, Alexis?"

She shook her head slightly, "I'm afraid I don't,"

"The Four Horsemen...according to the holy text of the Bible of those who are of Christian and Catholic Faith, are a group of men that are to bring about the end of the world, the Apocalypse," he explained, still tapping the card, "Supposedly, they are to help purge the world of Sinners. I believe that the Lord's friends, even the Lord of Light himself, belong to this group,"

Alexis frowned, "I don't understand...,"

"Don't you see my dear?" Sartorius looked up at her, "The reason the Horsemen are here is because they are meant to help us cleanse the world of sinners and non-believers who refuse to accept the Light!"

He rose from his seat and handed her a card, "I believe the time has come to bring at least one Horseman to the Light...make him see the truth. This card is rightfully his...make sure he recieves it"

Alexis nodded, taking the card, "I'll see to it, Master Sartorius," she swore before walking to the door.

"Wait...,"

She stopped and turned, "Yes sir?"

"What is being done about the two Horsemen in the 'free' Obelisk?"

She smiled confidently, "We have it covered, Master. Do not worry, sir, we have a way of finding more about them...,"

Sartorius laughed, "Very good, Alexis...now, go! Search and bring us a Horseman this night!"

Alexis bowed, "He will be ours before the night is over...,"

-----

"...so you know, it's not all bad. I get some new friends, new cracks about my hair, my Sanji-lookalike-ness and a place where I can live without being called a pig. I mean, you must really like this place to keep living here and not the other dorms huh?"

Jake poked the fat orange cat that lay on the mattress in front of him, "Oy...oy, Pharaoh! Wakey wakey...,"

Pharaoh mewed and turned away from the purple-haired Slifer.

"Waka laka for Osaka!"

The cat mewed again.

"I like chicken, I like liver, Meow Mix please deliver...," Jake poked the cat again, singing an old American TV jingle, "C'mon, ya Garfield wannabe, if ya can't hold up a conversation, why am I talking to you?"

He watched helplessly as Pharaoh mewed, stretched, and walked onto a small board that led up to the rafters above him.

"Aw fine, who needs ya, ya fat furball!"

A loud beeping sound interrupted the two and their fun time. Jiku sighed and picked up his PDA from his desk.

"Erik, I swear to God, if you downloaded Half-Life Mods on Bastion's computer...," he muttered, as he pressed the button. He frowned, it wasn't a message from Bastion _or_ Erik. It was a message from Alexis.

_Ok, this chick is either obsessed with me getting into that place of their's or she's got the hots for me. Either way, I'm very flattered_ he thought as Alexis' face appeared on screen.

**"Jiku, please meet me tonight in the woods, at the old well. There's something very important I have to tell you...and it's private, so we won't be interrupted,"**

Jake couldn't help but both blush and grin as Alexis' image winked at him before the screen turn black, "Oh I'm such playa...,". He tossed the PDA onto the desk and grabbed his Slifer blazer and a flashlight, then slipped out of the dorm, making sure he didn't disturb Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, or Hassleberry.

"I'm hookin' up with a hottie, I'm hookin' up with a hottie," he sang quietly as he made his way into the forest. Even though he and his friends has been at Duel Academy for a short time, he knew his way around the area rather well, and so he knew where the meeting place that Alexis told him was.

After a short while of walking, tripping, and breaking off branches, Jake shined his flashlight around the area until he saw a stone circle in the dirt, a rope ladder leading into it.

_Bingo_ he thought as he looked around, "Alexis? I'm here! What's so important?"

"Hello Jiku, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice,"

Grinning, Jake turned around, but nearly fell over his own feet at what he saw. Alexis _was_ behind him, but so was Chazz, and about twenty other Society of Light members behind them.

"What the hell?!" Jake stepped back but stopped as the other members spread out into a circle around them.

Alexis smiled kindly, "I wasn't lying when I had something important to talk to you about,"

"But you _did_ say it would be private...," Jake glared at the crowd, "This don't seem very private to me at all!"

"I did say it would be private yes," Alexis walked forward, "But I didn't say it would be the two of us,"

Jake noticed that she wore a duel disk on her arm, _Ok...this...is not gonna end well_ he thought before smirking, "Sorry, but if you're looking for a duel, I left my Disk at my dorm. Too bad," he shrugged.

_BONK!_

"OW!" Jake glared at Chazz before looking down to see a Duel Disk at his feet, "Son of a..._bitch!_"

"It's simple, Jiku. Beat me, and we will leave you alone...lose, and you become what you truly are,"

"I swear to God if you say-,"

"The Lord of Light!" Alexis raised her arms, "Sisters and Brothers, a great Lord to our Light has been found, but he refuses to take his rightful place among us! Shall we convert the unbeliever?" she called.

_God, this chick is like a TV evangelist _Jake sweatdropped as cheers echoed around him.

"Let's duel, Jiku!" Alexis ordered as her Duel Disk whirred to life, "Or else we'll go find one of your friends and convert them in your place!"

Jake grit his teeth and picked up the Duel Disk, _Dammit...I hate doing this, but I got no choice_ he thought as he inserted his deck.

**A: 4000  
J: 4000**

"Since you called me out, I think the first one goes to me," Jake drew his card, "I summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) and then I'll play the Field Spell card Luminous Spark! What this does is every Light Monster gains 500 Attack Points, but they lose 400 Defense Points,"

Dunames Dark Witch (2300/650)

Alexis, Chazz and the others lifted their heads as the aura of bright whiteness illuminated the dark forest area where they stood.

"He _is_ the Lord of Light!"

"This is a sign!"

"You see everyone?" Alexis cried, "Fate never lies to us!"

Jake's eye twitched, "OH SHUT UP ALREADY! It's just a few damn cards!" he shouted, a vein starting to show, "JUST...CARDS...,"

Alexis shook her head, giggling as she drew her card, "Still denying what you truly are, Jiku. Do not worry, the Light and the truth will present itself to you soon enough," she looked at her hand, "I'll place one card facedown, then I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater in order to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800)!"

Jake watched as her two dancers fused into a rather beautiful skater in a tight body suit, with long hair. He grinned, "A card that matches the hotness of it's owner," he commented.

Chazz glared hard at him while Alexis smiled a little. She winked, "Thank you, my Lord. I end my turn,"

_Hehehe...only time I ever heard a chick say that was when I had that dream about-_ Jake shook his head, "Dammit, what am I thinking?!" he drew his card, "I play the Spell card, Pot of Greed," he paused and drew two new cards, "Now, I'll attack with Dunames Dark Witch!"

Alexis smiled as the winged fair raised it's hands at her monster, "Activate facedown Trap Card, Double' Pass'e!"

"Double _what_?" Jake watched as his monsters attack went past the monster and hit Alexis instead, "What just happened?"

**A: 1700  
J: 4000**

"That...was Double' Pass'e. By letting your monster attack me directly, I can attack you directly with my own monster! Cyber Blader, attack Jiku now!"

Jake winced as the dancer monster skated past his Dark Witch and kicked him in the chest with it's own blade.

**A: 1700  
J: 1900**

_Dammit..._ Jake panted, feeling actual pain from the attack _She's...good...no wonder she has the title of Blue Queen..._

"My apologies for the attack, my Lord," Alexis lowered her head, "But I must do what must be done to convince you. Is it my turn yet?"

Jake glared at her, covering his vision from the bright light of Luminous Spark, "Go ahead...I'll get you next turn, Rhodes,"

_I'm sorry, Jiku...but that won't happen_ Alexis drew her next card and smiled, "I was hoping for a longer duel against you, my Lord...but time is of the essence. First, I summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800)...,"

Jake rolled his eyes as a cute, pink haired girl in a futuristic ballerina outfit appeared alongside the Cyber Blader, "Oh c'mon, what is this a duel or a frickin' audition to Juliard?!"

Ignoring the outburst, Alexis inserted a card into a slot, "I play the spell card Double Attack! By discarding my Cyber Prima from my hand, I can have one of my monsters attack twice in the same turn!"

"So what? That won't do anything for you, Rhodes," Jake grinned, "None of your monsters are strong enough!"

Alexis giggled again, "They don't need to be strong to beat your monster. My Cyber Tutu has a special ability. When my opponent's monsters are stronger that her, she can attack you directly! With Double Attack, she can do twice as much damage!"

"But...that means...,"

"Cyber Tutu, attack him now!"

The attacks came swiftly, but the aftermath seemed to take forever. Jake fell to the ground, the area still illuminated by his magic card. He looked up and stared at the light as the circle of Society members crowded around him. During this, the hologram of the light spell didn't fade away.

No...this light wasn't artificial. This light was real, and it was beautiful.

**A: 1700  
J: 0**

Alexis bent down and held out her hand, as well as a white blazer jacket, "We are honored by your presence, my Lord...,"

-----

Sartorius lifted his head from his Tarot reading, a smile slowly creeping on his face, "Fate does not lie. You belong with us...Jake Revastan,".

He looked back down at his Tarot cards and flipped over the set he had just placed down. Once again, the Four Horsemen card was present, but with it, four new cards that he had never seen before were below the Horsemen.

One had a picture of a man in the center of a fiery inferno, eyes blood red.

Another had a young man riding a water serpent, his face buried into the serpent's body.

The third one was of another young man, sitting on a throne made completely of rock, a large stone sword in his right hand.

The fourth and final card held a picture of a woman in black robes and armor. Much like the previous card, she sat on a throne, only the difference was she held a shiny, black sword in her left hand.

"Astonishing!" Sartorius leaned forward, "The Warrior of the Hellfire, the Master of the Sea, the Earthen King, and the Dark Queen...,"

He leaned back into his chair, blinked a few times then laughed at the top of his lungs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kilnorc: Whew...ok there's that one. I hope it was good, and I'm sorry the duel was short. -shrugs- anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed it. Ja ne!**


	10. Truth and Prophecy

**Truth and Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome, my Lord...," Alexis waved a hand in the direction of the Society of Light dorm, "Come, you must meet our leader, Sartorius. He is expecting you,".

Jake stiffly rose from his spot on the dirt, his visible eye closed and a white blazer in his hands. Silently, he draped the blazer over his shoulders and nodded.

Alexis smiled, then started to lead the group of white-coats through the forest. Chazz walked alongside Jake, glaring hard at him. Jake opened his eye and glanced at Chazz, "May I help you with something, brother?" he asked quietly.

"No. But," Chazz stepped in his path, "Listen to me right now, Shoju, and listen _well_. You may be the Lord of Light, but _I'm_ Master Sartorius right hand man and you sho-,"

_SLAP!_

Chazz fell to the ground, one side of his face burning. He glared at Jake who glared back at him, his visible eye filled with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ use that tone of voice with me, Princeton. If you consider me to be your Lord, don't you dare treat me with such disrespect, or I'll see to it that Master Sartorius will punish you _severely_!" he leaned down to his level, "Do I make myself clear, Chazz?"

Chazz looked to Alexis, who smiled slightly and walked off, leading the rest of the members back to the dorm.

"Well?"

"...I understand...,"

-----

"Dude, this bites,"

Syrus and Hassleberry nodded as Jaden slumped down into his chair. It had been a few days since Jake's conversion to the Society of Light, and they were taking it kinda bad. They had lost a friend...a Slifer, even, one who the Society usually didn't care about! What they couldn't figure out was why _him_? Jaden could understand the Society coming after him, but Jiku?

"Looks like we're short another squadmate," Hassleberry propped his head on his hand, "We're losing more men than those people in Normandy on D-Day,"

Syrus stared at him schocked, "You couldn't have picked a _worse_ example, Hassleberry?"

"What?"

"Nevermind...," Syrus turned to Jaden, "If we're feeling this bad, imagine how bad the others are taking it...,"

"I know!" Jaden leaned back in his seat, "Ever since they found out, the others have been avoiding us like the plague...,"

Hassleberry nodded, "Roger that, soldier...I can't even get Edachi to duel me anymore. Something's definitely up,"

"Like what?"

"Hell I dunno, if I knew that, I wouldn't be here thinking about it!" Hassleberry snapped.

Syrus was about to yell something back, when Jaden's PDA started beeping. The Slifer pulled the device out and pushed the button to see Daizuji's face on screen.

"Speak of the devil...,"

**"Jaden. With what has happened to our friend recently, has made the rest of the group think. We need you, Syrus, and Hassleberry to come by my dorm room in the substitute Obelisk Blue Dorm. Be quick, this cannot wait,"**

The message ended and the three duelists looked at each other, bewildered looks on their faces.

-----

_Knock knock knock_

"Enter...,"

The door to the dorm room opened slowly, revealing the room was dimly lit and four figures sat against the wall in chairs, each one having a leg across the other, arms crossed.

"Does any get the feeling that this is like that episode of One Piece with CP9 at Water 7?" Syrus whispered to his friends. Hassleberry shrugged, "Never saw that episode...,".

Jaden walked into the room, his friends following close behind him.

"Close the door," one of the figures hissed sharply, "Turn on the light if you wish,"

Syrus nodded and quickly shut the door, then flipped the light switch. The new light illuminated the room and the three roommates saw that the four figures in chairs sitting against the wall were Soniya, Daizuji, Yuraku and Kasai. Each one of them had a somber look on their faces.

"Uh...what's up, guys?"

Daizuji sighed, "Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry. Ever since our friend became a White-Coat, we've been discussing our next move,"

"Next move?" Hassleberry asked.

Kasai nodded, "Yes. This wasn't a part of the plan, so now we must do what we can to save our brother,"

"Plan?" Jaden blinked.

"Brother?" Syrus added.

"But in order to pull off the rescue, we need your help. But before we can accept any of your help, we must tell you this,"

Daizuji looked at Kasai.

He nodded.

Daizuji looked at Soniya.

She nodded.

Daizuji looked at Yuraku.

He too, nodded.

Then he looked at the trio, "First off. We are not who we say we are. We are refugees who have come here to Duel Academy under the instruction of our teachers...our Sensei's," he began.

"Sensei's...refugees...what are you guys talking about?" Jaden scratched his head, "And what do you mean by 'we are not who we say we are' ?"

Daizuji rose from his chair, "My real name is Damien Edachi,"

Kasai rose as well, "My name is Jett Kenichi,"

Yuraku rose too, "My name is Erik Ikari,"

Finally, Soniya rose, "My name is Sonja Edachi,"

Damien sat back down, followed by the other three, "Before you ask questions, let us speak of our troubles. The three of us," he pointed to Erik, Jett and himself, "Along with our friend, who is really called Jake Revastan, came here for our personal safety. Sonja," he nodded to his sister, "Came here for a different reason,"

Jaden blinked, "I'm...totally lost,"

Jett cleared his throat, "Back in Domino City, we were just a group of friends who used to play video games online, or cosplay for the fun of it. Then one day, we were selected to be students of the great players of Duel Monsters,"

"You mean...the sensei's you mentioned were...?" Syrus trailed off.

Damien nodded, "I was taught under Seto Kaiba himself,"

Jett held up a hand, "My teacher was Yugi Motou, the King of Games himself,"

Erik shifted in his seat, "I was taught by Ryou Bakura, and Jake was taught by Joey Wheeler. Through the weeks of training with our respective mentors, we not only learned how to duel well, but we came close to their level...although we never really beat them before,"

"However, along with the skills and lessons of our sensei's, we also inherited the hatred of their enemies. Have any of you ever heard of the Card Sharks?" Jett inquired.

Hassleberry nodded, "Yeah, I have. They're supposed to be like a new gang of card thieves...like a better version of the gang of hunters that terrorized Battle City those years back,"

"Well, they were interested in the decks and rare cards that our sensei's had in their possession, so they repeatedly began to buy those cards at high prices," Jett continued, "After a long enough time, they became violent and came after us. That was both good and bad. The good side was that our teachers were able to escape into seclusion, while the bad side was that we were the next best thing. In case something like this should happen...," he glanced at Damien.

"They had a plan to send us to a safe place with their most treasured cards until the Card Sharks were either brought down by the law, or the heat on them died down," he reached behind his chair and pulled out a metal briefcase and popped it open, "I trust you know these?"

Syrus, Jaden and Hassleberry leaned forward and their jaws dropped at the sight.

"NO WAY!"

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"DUDE!"

Jett chuckled, "Here you see my sensei's cards: Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician of Chaos and Black Luster Soldier,"

Erik shifted again, "Destiny Board and Dark Necrofear,"

Damien tapped the briefcase, "All three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," he pointed to a different section, "Jake's sensei's cards are here as well: Gearfried, Gearfried the Sword Master, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Jinzo,"

Jett looked hard at the trio, "Now that we've told you why we are here...,"

Erik turned to them, "...there are two questions we must ask you,"

Sonja leaned foward, "Can we trust you to keep this a complete secret?"

Damien closed the briefcase, "And will you help us get our brother back from those freaks?"

Syrus, Jaden, and Hassleberry stood there for what seemed like an eternity, looked at another, and nodded, then turned back.

"We swear,"

"Count us in, you guys. We'll help in anyway we can!"

"Sargeant Tyranno Hassleberry, reporting for duty!"

Damien nodded, smiling, "Good...now let's think of a plan and kick that cult's ass for taking a member of our family,"

-----

Sartorius stood at his window while Alexis, Chazz, and Jake stood behind him. His purple pupils scanned the academy grounds and settled on a building where only one room was lit up.

_Jacob has given me incredible insight on his fellow Horsemen. Their connections to the Duelists of Legends allows them to possess great skill. With their skill at our side, nothing can stop us...not even Jaden Yuki!_

"Master Sartorius,"

The tall man turned, "Yes...Jiku?" he asked. While he knew the truth behind Jake and his friends, he didn't let the others know about it.

"Which of the Horsemen shall we convert next?"

Alexis nodded, "There are three left,"

Chazz smirked, "Shouldn't be too hard,"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Chazz," Sartorius scolded lightly, turning back to the window, hands behind his back, "These boys have a great advantage and we must proceed with caution. The Tarot Cards have interpreted what Fate has in store for us...,"

Alexis glanced at the card table, "What did they say, Master?"

"They've told me that in the near future, four beings will be involved in a great battle ahead. Three of the the Horsemen, one of them...the night sky,"

Chazz blinked, "Say what?"

"_The sky will be set ablaze, and the earth shall be flooded_,"

Jake nodded, "The end of the world...,"

Both Chazz and Alexis looked at him, then at their leader, very confused.

"My children," Sartorius glanced over his shoulder, "This event will be coming during the tournament that our esteemed Chancellor Shephard has created will be intertwined. With his return, he has brought upon this apocalyptic battle that will decide the fate of this realm,".

"What is the name of this battle, sir?" Alexis asked anxiously.

"..._Ragnarok_,"


	11. Spying, Sneaking, and Getting Caught

**Spying, Sneaking, and Getting Caught**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chazz was walking down the hallway to his room in the Society of Light HQ, beside himself with a mixture of anger, jealousy and embarassment. He had been upstaged by the latest addition to the Society, and worst of all, the same person was trying to muscle in between him and Alexis!

He stopped and slammed his fist into a wall. "It's not fair!" he yelled out to no one in particular.

-/Flashback, Chazz's POV/-

_Alexis and I were in Sartorius' room, discussing our next move. Jiku was leaning against the wall near the door, apparently out of it._

_"What is our next move, Master?" I asked, Alexis nodding in agreement._

_"Luckily enough," he was saying, "The Ragnarok Prophecy I Saw a few days ago will not occur until much later, now we must concentrate with the other Horsemen."_

_"Yesterday you also mentioned something about the sky being involved with this battle." Alexis pointed out. "What do you mean by that?"_

_Sartorius looked out the window, and after a moment, asked, "I trust you all are familiar with the game of chess?"_

_The both of us nodded._

_"The two opposing forces," He continued. "Are the white army, which represents us, and the black army, representing those who oppose us."_

_We nodded._

_"Right now, their forces are extremely weak. But, even the weakest of teams can succeed if they are under the guidance of a great leader, in that case, the King."_

_He showed us another one of his Tarot cards, this one showing a man upon a bedrock throne, with a crude limestone sword in his right hand. "In this case, the Earthen King, among the strongest of the remaining horsemen."_

_At that point, he walked past us and approached Jiku, who didn't budge from his spot. Sartorius stopped and showed the card to him. "Tell me Lord Shoju, who is 'the earthen king'?"_

_I couldn't believe it, even Master Sartorius was calling that Slifer moron 'Lord'!_

_Jiku opened his right eye, looked at the card with a bored expression, and closed it again saying, "Daizuji Edachi."_

_"So that means our next target is Daizuji Edachi? I can pull that off in my sleep! Leave it to me Master Sartorius!" I said and half ran to the door. As I passed Jiku, I heard him snicker under his breath._

_I stopped and glared at him. "What's so funny, 'Lord' Shoju?" I spat venomously._

_"I see that you don't play chess. One cannot just simply capture the king without having a plan first."_

_Sartorius turned to me. "He is right Chazz, I have a different target for you."_

_He walked back to his tarot table, and showed me another of his cards. This one had a very alluring woman upon an ebony black throne, robed in pitch black armor, with a long sword emblazoned with a cresent moon on the hilt in her left hand._

_"The key to chess is to capture the king, but the king is very well protected. Who is the King's most powerful ally and soldier?"_

_"His queen." Alexis answered. "The Queen in chess is the most versatile piece in the game, it can move the farthest, take the most enemies down, and is sought after the most."_

_"Precisely, my child." Sartorius complimented, placing a hand on her cheek. "And like all Kings, this one has a Queen. Suitably enough, the Dark Queen."_

_"Daizuji's sister, Soniya Edachi." Jiku revealed._

_"Exactly, Like Jiku and Alexis are the White King and Queen, The Edachis are the Black King and Queen. And you, the White Knight, are instructed to take down the queen, and then the Earthen King will crumble without her."_

-/End Flashback/-

Chazz looked up at the sky outside. The Sun was setting, the sky a deep royal purple.

"I'll show that Slifer who's Master Sartorius' Right hand man! I'll bring him Edachi's sister and soon it'll be 'Lord Chazz' he'll look for!"

-Later that Night-

"Why is the forest so filthy?!?!" he asked himself as he picked himself up for the fifth time off the muddy forest floor. He was trudgingly making his way to the Blue Ladies' Dorm, were he was positive Soniya was staying.

After another half-hour of blindly making his way, he arrived at the lake behind the Dorm. The moonlight was dancing playfully upon the water's surface, brightly illuminating the area.

Just then, he heard someone coming. He dove into some bushes as Soniya came out into view, wearing a black coat over a black tank top with black denim pants and sneakers, in the moonlight, he saw she was wearing a silver necklace with a cresent moon pendant on it.

"Perfect, I'll just ambush her right now..." he said under his breath, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard Soniya start to sing.

_"What is it you desire?" _she sang, twirling around, her coat flaring out elegantly_. "Because someone's being hurt, when you can't clearly see your dream, close your eyes..."_

She sang, twirling around, her coat flaring out elegantly. 

Chazz watched her as she began to dance in the moonlight, hypnotized by the gentle way she moved, her voice and song piercing his very heart.

"_In your heart, the saffron won't stop blooming  
But the desert is already dead, still you wander about _

The happiness and sorrow from now on  
Hold on to your powers, your passion changes

Take your future into your hands and fly, Falco  
Fly away and grasp your dream  
The clear skies where you call your echos while crossing the Sahara  
You'll go to the sun

The loneliness is like how your shadow comes close, and speak  
You believe your fear is growing

The hot air blows from the ground  
It carries off vision and high keeps ringing

Life is burnt, so fly off, Falco  
As for that you are strong like you dream  
where the Nile flows, your dream is not restricted the meaning of living

It is found certainly...

The happiness and sorrow from now on  
Hold on to your powers, your passion changes

Take your future into your hands and fly, Falco  
Fly away and grasp your dream  
The clear skies where you call your echos while crossing the Sahara  
You'll go to the sun

Life is burnt, so fly off, Falco  
As for that you are strong like you dream  
where the Nile flows, your dream is not restricted the meaning of living  
It is found certainly..."

Chazz was mesmerized. He started to stand up, and stepped on a twig, breaking it.

Soniya heard the sound and snapped toward the bush that Chazz was hiding in. Seeing him stand up, she immediately rushed back to her dorm room.

"Wait!" Chazz yelled after her. But sadly, she was gone.

Chazz got back to his dorm in a daze, not even caring that his white blazer was covered in twigs, mud and dirt stains. He walked on, oblivious to the stares and cat calls of his fellow white coats.

In the background, Sartorius and Jake were staring at Chazz make his way across the main hall.

"It seems like the Knight was confunded by the Queen's actions." Sartorius mused, turning to Jake. "Well, What are the orders from the White King?"

Jake stayed silent, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Let them come." the purple haired white coat said after a moment. "We'll be ready..."

-----

"Guys. I think i have a plan."

Damien had assembled everyone in his dorm room, saying that he had found one way to bring their friend back. Everyone was watching him move left and right, around the room, looking for something.

"Hey D, what the hell are you looking for?" Erik asked, leaning in the wingback chair that he was sitting on.

"My blueprints of the White House." he said simply.

Jaden let out a weak chuckle. "Are we talking about the Society of Light? Cause if we're not, I think you guys have a terrorist for a friend." he mumbled to Jett, who snickered in agreement.

"Shut up." Damien snapped, glaring at them coldly.

"Onii-chan, you are starting to sound more and more like your sensei." Sonja remarked.

At this, Jaden, Syrus, Erik, Jett and Hassleberry were literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Guys! I am not joking!" Damien exclaimed. Seeing no effect, he stomped off into the next room saying: "Here I am, trying to get you fools to listen to my plan so that you won't screw it up, and I am wasting my time with you mutts!"

At that he slammed the door. A few moments later, he opened the door, sent a playful glare in Sonja's direction and shook his head. "That was a dirty trick you pulled on me sis."

Sonja smiled mischievously. "It worked, didn't it?"

Jaden stopped laughing and straightened up. "Okay, seriously, what are we supposed to do to get Jiku - I mean, Jake - back?"

Damien smirked in such a way that his sensei would've been proud of, and said simply:

"Is anyone up for some real life Counterstrike?"

-----

Erik darted through the woods, a backpack on his shoulders, and camoflauge clothes on his body. Normally, he'd make fun of Hassleberry for all the military stuff he said, but in this situation, he just took what he could get. Although, when he first found out _he_ was going to be the infiltrator to the White Dorm...he wasn't very happy.

-Flashback-

_"What?! Why me!"_

_Damien shrugged, "Well, we need as much info on the Society as we can. We need someone who's actually capable of reading the bluprints and using the gear that we prepared in order to make the Dorm blackout._

_"How is this like Counter-Strike?" Erik asked slowly._

_Jett held up three fingers,"One, power shortage followed by sneaking in. Two, fulfilling your mission and coming back in one piece. Three...well we figure if you go down in there, you could screw up their power circuits for awhile,"_

_Erik stared at his two friends as he was given the camo by Hassleberry and shook his head._

_"Man, this is just some straight up bullshit right here...,"_

-End Flashback-

Erik looked around, making sure the area was clear before climbing a tree closest to a window big enough for him to get into. Luckily, no one was around and the window he was aiming for was in a room that was either unoccupied at the time, or the occupant was asleep at the moment.

He scurried up the tree and peeked through the window. He could see the bed just fine, and could tell no one was in it at the moment. He tested the knob and smiled.

_Hehehe...gotta love people who don't believe in security _he thought as he snuck in. Closing the window behind him, Erik looked around. Whoever owned this room must not have been here for sometime. Dust began to cover the furniture and bedspread.

Shaking his head, Erik pulled off the backpack and began to dig through it. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a headset walkie talkie, a laptop, and a rolled up set of blueprints for the place.

_I dunno how D got this map, but I'm grateful...I don't wanna run into anyone here, because without my deck, that'd be REAL bad _he looked up at the ceiling, _Well...unless I somehow snuck into the girls bath..._

He shook his head _No, Erik, no! Flirting and girl stuff like that is Jake's division and look how he ended up! Gotta focus!_ he softy slapped himself, making him snap out of the idea. He took out a small flashlight and unrolled the blueprints.

_Let's see...where is that fusebox?_

-----

"Chazz,"

The black haired White Coat turned to see Jiku and Alexis walking up to him.

"What's up?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Jiku folded his arms, "We have a Horseman in the building. Looks like we'll have to postpone on taking down the Dark Queen and focus on this one,"

"W-what?" Chazz stared at him, "How did a Horseman get into our dorm?!"

"Easy, Chazz...," Alexis said slowly, holding up her hands, "Master Sartorius foresaw this Horseman's arrival not too long ago and made sure he would get in,"

"Made...sure?"

Jiku nodded, "Of course. We can hunt the Dark Queen later, but for now, let's welcome in the next Horseman," he smiled.

Chazz blinked, then looked around, "Well where is he? Which Horseman is it?"

"Well, we're not sure exactly...,"

"Sure about what?"

"About both," Alexis folded her arms, "All we know is that this Horseman is on the move,"

Before Chazz could ask another question, the lights around them flickered rapidly before a loud zapping was heard and the rooms and halls were enveloped in the darkness of the evening.

Jiku sighed as the backup power came on, "Scratch that, I know who it is and where he is...,"

-----

Erik twitched as he held up a couple of plugs and wires, hair singed by the surge of electricity. He had meant to fully blackout the White Dorm, but hadn't counted on there being a backup system.

Coughing out smoke, he thrust the electrical gear back into the box, only in random areas, hopefully screwing things up more for the White Coats. He glared at one rather large cord, the one that caused him to fry for the fifth time this week.

"Back you go, you naughty plug!" he snapped, pushing the plug into the power outlet.

**"Erik, what the hell are you doing over there?"** Jett's voice asked through the headset.

The Ra pressed the mic closer to him, "Oh, I'm just sitting here, doing a panty raid, smearing dog crap on the sheets..._what the hell do you think I'm doing?_" he snapped, "I'm doing what you guys sent me here to do!"

-With the others-

"Listen to me, Erik," Damien adjusted his own headset, "Don't stay in one place too long, ok? If you stay in one place, they'll eventually find you and then this will be a lot worse!"

**"D, trust me, ok? I know the teachings of James Bond, remember? I know how to be invis-OH SHIT!"**

"Erik? _Erik!_" Damien looked at Jett who was checking the computer nearby, "What the hell just happened!"

His friend shook his head as he watched the small dot that represented the tracking device they had on their friend, speed across the screen, "I dunno, D, but I got a bad feeling about this!"

_Dammit!_ Damien punched the wall and tried the mic again, "Come on, man, don't do this! Answer me!"

_Bleep_.

"Uh...D?"

Damien turned to Jett who pointed to the screen. The glowing dot that tracked Erik's moves had disappeared.

**"Hello there...to who am I speaking to?"**

Both Obelisks stared at each other as the new voice came to them over the walkie talkie.

Damien cleared his throat, "This is Daizuji Edachi...to who am _I_ speaking to?"

**"Ah...Earthen King, I'm pleased to make your acquaintence. Although, I'd prefer to meet you in person. This is Sartorius, and I'm afraid Erik is unavailable right now,"**

"Erik? Dude, you must be losing it, the guy we're looking for is named Yuraku," Jett interjected.

**"Oh please...don't bother with those aliases around me, my friends. I know the truth about you and your purpose here,"**

_Damn Jake, I don't care if he did tell them because of the brainwash, I'm gonna kill him!_ Damien grit his teeth, "Then you know that we want our brother back, Sartorius," he murmured.

**"Yes, I know you wish to be reunited with your fellow Horseman, but I'm afraid that it's not the right time. However, what we can do is make sure the Master of the Sea catches up with him,"**

"Sartorius?"

No answer.

"_Sartorius_!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -insert dramatic music- This does not bode well! What has happened to our favorite techie junkie? Stay and find out! Also, I hope this was good!**

**Next Chapter**

**Enter the Hellfire: Jett vs Sartorius!**


	12. Enter the Hellfire Part One

**Enter the Hellfire Part One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chazz was pacing in front of the door, scowling at all who came near. once in a while, when no one was around, he would look up at the ceiling and sigh a little.

"_Take your future into your hands and fly, Falco..."_ He sang under his breath. "_Fly away and grasp your dream..."_

After a minute or two of humming. he slapped himself across the face. "What am i doing?" He scolded himself. "I'm not supposed to sing while I'm watching this Ra Rodent."

-Earlier...-

Chazz and Alexis were trying to keep up with a (very fast for his looks) Jake zipping down the hallways like he was on rollerskates.

"Where...are...we...going??" Chazz panted, lagging behind.

"It's Yuraku." Jake said simply, darting around a corner. "He's trying to blackout the dorms by short circuiting the power supply in the fuse room."

Alexis jogged up alongside Jake. "But my lord, that just seems too much for a Ra yellow student to know. Can he really do all that?"

All of a sudden, Jake stopped. Alexis, just behind him, lightly bumped into him while Chazz planted both his feet firmly on the ground to stop, causing him to fall over flat on his face.

As he got up, Jake placed his finger on his lips and pointed to the Electric room. "He's in there." he whispered.

The three pressed their ears to the door.

"Oh, I'm just sitting here..." he was saying. "...doing a panty raid, smearing dog crap on the sheets..._what the hell do you think I'm doing?_" he snapped, "I'm doing what you guys sent me here to do!"

Jake gently grabbed the doorknob and motined for us to come closer. He counted to three with his other hand before thrusting open the door.

"OH SHIT!" Erik yelped as the light from outside flooded into the dim electric room. He immediately sent a spiral kick, sending them all collapsing to the floor, freeing the doorway for him to escape.

"Get him!" Jake yelled, and Chazz and Alexis were happy to oblige.

As Erik ran, he couldn't help but shake his head. _Oh man...Jake...what did they do to you? _

While he was pondering, he ran headlong into someone.

As he lay sprawled out on the ground, he looked up and immediately regretted the decision...he was staring face to face with Sartorius.

He was about to scramble backwards when Sartorius grabbed the collar of his camo t-shirt and drew him closer to his face.

For a very skinny dude, he sure is strong... Erik thought.

As he stared into Sartorius' deep purple eyes, he felt a strange drowsiness wash over him. He tried to fight it, but the more he looked at Sartorius' eyes, the more he noticed a strange violet glow emanate from them.

After a moment, Erik fell limp in his hands, just as the three white coats arrived.

"I see you've fished out the Electric Eel." Sartorius said simply. "Don't worry, I disarmed our young friend for the moment." he let go of Erik, just as Jake caught him. "Take him to one of the rooms. He might serve as bait for the rest of them."

"Yes sir." they all said, turning around and leaving afterwards.

-Now-

Chazz slid open the door to see Erik still unconscious on the bed. They had removed the outer vest and belt and left the camo t-shirt and boots on._What happened to him? _Chazz asked himself _When we came around, Master Sartorius had him he was as limp as a dead tuna. But when we found him, he was as slippery as an eel... _Chazz asked himself.

Chazz closed the door and smirked to himself. "It doesn't matter. When I'm through with my mission, my security guard days are over!"

"Do you really think so, Princeton?"

The black haired white coat turned around to see Jake walk up to him, his visible eye closed, and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Chazz asked, annoyed.

"Do you really think you can take down Soniya that easily?" Jake asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"What makes you think I can't?" I snapped back.

"It's hard to fight against someone you have feelings for Chazz." Jake said simply.

At those words, Chazz flushed a deep tomato red. "It'll be easy for me? Know why? I don't have feeling for her! Anyone who stands in the way of the Society will either Join us or be pulverized!" he yelled.

Jake just shook his head and walked away. "Whatever, Princeton."

-----

Back at the substitute blue dorm, Damien was busy mock bashing his head in with the suitcase containing their sensei's cards when Jett suddenly sprang up from his seat and slammed his open palms down on the desk.

"I can't take it. I'm goin' in." he said, stomping his way to the door.

Damien immediately dropped the suitcase on his bed and stepped in front of his roommate.

"Move, Edachi." Jett growled, glaring at Damien's midsection, since it was the only thing he could see at the moment.

"I'm not stopping you." Damien said simply. "I'm stopping you from going alone."

He whipped out his deck and slipped in into its case on his belt. "Everyone one of our men goes into that hellhole alone they never come out. If you go down, we're sunk."

"Don't you have a sister to die for?" Jett asked back, still not looking up.

"Sartorius doesn't want her. He wants me. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know that?"

"He called me 'King' remember? And i know someone who uses chess pieces to symbolize people and Duel Monsters. I know how to translate."

-----

Back at one of the many rooms of the White Dorm, one of its occupants walked into his room, brushing away the low black bangs from his face.

As he looked around, he noticed his roommate sitting at his desk, his face literally glued to the computer monitor, three dark brown lightning-ish bangs stuck to the screen because of static.

"Hey...have you seen Toby anywhere?" the one who entered asked.

"No clue..." The second one replied, staring intently at the screen showing a few cards.

"Where d'you think he went?" The first asked again.

"No clue..."

"Dimitri! I'm talking to you over here!"

"I really don't know _where _wolf-boy went, Brier. He probably went out to play Romeo again."

Brier plopped onto the bed nearest to him and lobbed a pillow at Dimitri's head, knocking him off the computer chair.

"Give it up already Dimitri. There's absolutely no way Master Sartorius' cards have duplicates!"

He grabbed the other pillow and forced it on his own head. _Why'd I have to get stuck with the Copycat King and Wolf-boy? I wish Beauregard hadn't left for Industrial Illusions last year..._

-----

Out in the forests of the Girl's Dorm, a lone figure was making his way across the forest floor, finally breaking free of the foliage and onto the nearby lakebed.

"Cool. Not a cloud in the sky, the moon silvery and full. Now's the time this wolf found a mate."

He looked up at one of the balconies overlooking the lake, and sighed when he saw the doors were closed.

"And i think i know just the one..."

Sartorius sat in his room, in front of his clear glass table, shuffling his Tarot deck in preparation for a prediction.

"It seems that fate has been curving lately. When one prediction is made, the next one contradicts it. What could this possibly mean?" he asked himself.

After shuffling, he drew three cards and set them down side by side. The question he was asking clear in his mind. He flipped over the first card.

"Tha hanged man...in previous predictions, it had been used to represent Chazz." he recited to himself.

The second card was revealed.

"The Dark Queen...interesting..."

As the third card was revealed, his eyes widened.

"The lovers card. Hmm...seems Chazz has grown a soft spot for the enemy and is fighting with himself over his true intentions."

-----

Damien and Jett looked up at the White Dorm as the moon reflected beautifully off of it, giving it a silvery appearance.

"Take a look D..." Jett said in a hush, as he and his friend took in a hauntingly pale building. "It might just be the last thing we'll see with our sanity."

"Either that..." Damien added, letting out a sigh. "Or we might call this dorm home."

They both shivered at the thought.

"Come on." Damien called, briskly walking up the steps to the white dorm. "We've got friends to save..."

-----

The two blues threw open the doors, surprising the countless white coats in the main hall at the time.

"What the hell?"

"What're you guys doing here?!"

"You two aren't welcome here. Go home or prepare to see the light!"

"Shut your traps!" Jett snapped, deathglaring all the white coats. "The only thing we're gonna see is Sartorius in front of us, got it!"

Insults flew from the white coats, but were hushed when said person entered the room, Jake looming by his side like a shadow.

"Gentlemen. Please that you could make it."

"Cut the crap, creepazoid." Damien replied venomously, eyes locked on the man before him. "Where is he?"

The onlooking white coats could only guess what they were talking about, but they didn't dare question Sartorius.

"He is a little out of commission right now, but I will be honored to entertain you while you are here."

Damien and Jett glanced at each other and nodded. "Fine, but in private."

Sartorius smiled mysteriously and turned around. "Follow me then..."

As the three walked on, Damien and Jett passed Jake.

The two blue eyed teens just locked eyes, as if trying to communicate mentally.

Jett looked up at his used-to-be friend and looked away, but not before flashing him a very inappropriate gesture.

Jake smirked and watched as the two walked out of sight.

-----

Sartorius led them to an empty arena, and stopped at the very center of the platform.

"Damien, Jett. Who will it be?" he asked, his back turned to them.

"_Yapari..._" Damien muttered under his breath. "He wants a duel."

Jett stepped forward and undid the top button of his blazer. "I'll go."

Damien stared wide eyed at his friend, but after a moment, nodded and jumped off the platform.

"Let's do this." Jet mumbled, and in one fluid motion, whipped off his blazer, revealing the pitch black t-shirt with a jagged collar and a flame design on it underneath.

From below, Damien tossed Jett a Duel Disk as Sartorius was tossed one by Chazz, who had followed and promptly dashed out of the room.

"Would you like to go first?" Sartorius asked.

"Fine then." Jett replied, drawing his first six cards.

**S: 4000  
****J:** **4000**

"First off, I'll play Blazing Impachi (1850/0) in attack mode, and set two facedowns."

As the two cards appeared on the field, a large flaming golem with a number 18 on its chest appeared on the field.

"Next, I activate one of the special win cards."

Damien gawked at Jett. "You still have that card?! I thought you were forbidden to use that!"

"Shut up!"

At this, Sartorius eyebrow cocked. _This could be interesting... _he thought.

"Whatever, I activate Final Countdown!" Jett roared, literally shoving the card into the slot.

Almost immediately, the air around the duel arena dimmed ominously before returning to its former tint.

"If you don't reduce my life points to zero in twenty of our end phases, I will automatically win the duel."

-----

Outside, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry were (oddly enough) scaling the side wall of the White Dorm with Hassleberry's leftover camo gear.

"I will not understand why you have all this gear Hassleberry..." Syrus mumbled, pulling himself higher.

"Less talk, more climb soldier!" Hassleberry snapped from under him.

After a few awkward minutes of fantasizing _Mission Impossible_, they were able to clamber their way to the roof of the white dorm, nearby the skylight window to the arena.

As the three looked inward. they gaped. "Jett and Sartorius...dueling?!"

"That boy just put his head in the noose." Hassleberry said, shaking his head.

After the comment, they saw the area dim, and for a moment, they saw a face. Two rips of black in the dark blue swirls of fog, and a long gash under them.

"Umm...guys...I've seen that face on a card, and you don't wanna know which one..." Syrus commented, his voice shaky.

-----

Back in the ring, Jett let out a sigh. "I end my turn, and the countdown begins. 19 left."

As those words were said, a small fireball appeared over Jett's head.

Sartorius drew. _The fire in him is burning far beyond restraints. Going against everything his sensei taught him, and then coming at me like a forest fire. _

_"_I draw._" _Sartorius announced. "I set two cards facedown, and play Abyss Soldier (1800/1300) in attack mode."

Similar to Inpatchi, two cards appeared, but this time, a large humanoid whale-like monster appeared, a large brass trident in its hand.

Jett glared as Sarotius. "Those are Erik's cards!"

"Why, yes indeed. The perfect thing to douse your flaming deck."

Damien gawked at Sartorius. "How did you get those cards?!"

Sartorius just smirked. "I had some of my followers pay a visit to the Yellow dorms. Simple as that."

_Damn you Sartorius!_ Jett cursed. _Curse you and your frickin creepy eyes, that long frickin' creey hair, and all of your frickin' gayness!_

"Next, I play the field spell, Umi which brings your monster down, and my monster up in both attack and defense points."

As the card was placed in its slot, the entire floor of the arena turned into water, with Jett and Sartorius standing on small islands.

"Abyss Soldier attack, Tidal Fury!"

The Whaloid lashed out its trident just as soon as Jett pressed a button on his disk. " I activate Level Limit Area B! Now all level four and higher monsters are forced into defense position."

Abyss Soldier stopped its attack and knelt down in defense position as a gigantic generator-like machine appeared behind Jett, wires crackling with electricity. Inpatchi on the other hand, merely collapsed and its flame was doused considerably.

Sartorius smirked. "I end my turn."

As the word 'end' left his lips, a fireball appeared over his head.

"18 turns left." Jett mumbled, drawing. "I play Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) in attack mode. And since it's level three, it's not affected by Level Limit."

"But it is affected by Umi." Sartorius interjected.

A small pixie-like creature appeared next to the pile of burning coal that is Inpatchi.

Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) - (0/0)

"Now i activate my Flame Sprite's special ability. It can attack you directly!"

The sprite flapped its wing figorously and flew over Abyss soldier and hovered right in front of Sartorius.

"Attack with Fire wisp!"

The sprite winked, and snapped his fingers. on the end of his pointer finger, a tongue of flame appeared, hovering over it. Then, it drew the finger to its lips and blew, sending a small fireball right at Sarotius' face, which said person blew away with one breath.

"What's more, Flame sprite gains a thousand attack points for every successful direct attack."

Flame Sprite (1000/0)

"I set another facedown and end my turn."

Another fireball appeared, this time, to the left side of the first fireball over Jett's head.

_17 turns left... _Sartorius thought to himself. _With Level Limit in play I can't use any of Erik's monsters. _He drew his card. _Then again, we might need a change of scenery..._

_"_I'll replace my Umi Field spell with A Legendary Ocean!"

At his words, a large bui;ding reminiscent of something from Ancient Rome or Greece appeared behind him, sending off an eerie blue glow.

"Now all water monsters decrease in level along with increasing attack and defense points."

Jett bowed his head. _I always hated that stupid field card of his...It interferes with my Level Limit._

"Now that Abyss Soldier is level three, he's allowed to stay in Attack mode."

Abyss Soldier (2000/1500, Level 3)

"Attack Raging Flame Sprite!"

"Not so fast!" Jett activated his earlier facedown card. "I play Wall of Revealing Light! Now if i sacrifice life points, I can negate any attack that's equal to or below what i sacrificed...and i sacrifice 2000 of my life points."

Jett's monsters were protected by a white barrier that repelled Abyss Soldier's attack.

**S:4000  
****J:2000**

-----

"Way to go Jett!" Jaden cheered from up above.

"Sartorius can't attack, no matter what level his mansters are!" Hassleberry cheered along with Jaden.

"Actually, Wall of Revealing LIght can only negate attacks 2000 and below. It's not looking too good guys..."Syrus pointed out.

-----

Sartorius was detered, but stayed calm. "No matter. I'll summon my Gagagigo (1850/1000) in attack mode and end my turn."

Next to Abyss Soldier, A large lizard-man with spikes on its body appeared.

Gagagigo Lvl. 4 - Lvl.3 (1850/1000 - 2050/1200)

-----

"Told you." Syrus said flatly. "With Legendary Ocean on the field, Giga Gagagigo can attack."

"Umm Syrus, That's Gagagigo. Giga Gagagigo is a level 5 monster." Hassleberry corrected.

"I thought that was Gogiga Gagagigo."

"No, Gogiga Gagagigo is the level 8 monster."

"I'm going gaga over all these gagagigoes..." Jaden commented, sweat dropping.

-----

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Another fireball appeared, making four in total.

_Sixteen turns left... _Jett thought. _All i have to do now is stall...cowardly way to win, but this was an emergency Sensei...and you were the one who said 'if your friends are in danger, anything goes...' _

Jett drew his card. "I'll play one facedown card and have Raging Flame Sprite attack you directly."

The sprite flew up over the water monsters and blasted another fireball at Sartorius, this time it was a little too big to blow away.

**S: 3000  
****J:** **2000**

"And let's not forget my Sprite gains a thousand per sucessful direct attack."

Raging Flame Sprite (2000/0)

"I end my turn."

A fifth fireball appeard in the air as Sartorius drew again. When he saw the card, he smirked.

_So far everything is going according to plan. Hmhmhm...I already know how this duel is going to end, Jethros Kenichi._

"I play Big Bang Shot and Eqip it to my Gagagigo, raising its attack points by 400."

Gagagigo (2450/1200)

-----

"Uh oh, with Big Bang Shot, the difference between attack and defense points come out of Jett's LP."

"And i think he'd gonna end this now if Jett doesn't do anything..."

-----

"Gagagigo, attack his Blazing Inpatchi with Justice Fist!"

The lizard charged and aimed its spiked fist at the fallen flame golem.

"Again, attack is denied." Jett declared, pressing a button on his disk. "I activate Draining Shield, which negates your attack and puts that lizard's attack points to my life points."

**S: 3000  
****J: 4450**

Damien had moved from the sidelines to the seats in the stands. "Dude...you're playing like the time we first met."

-Flashback-

_A 13-year-old Jett wearing a black t-shirt and shorts was leaning against a wall under a tree __earby the main doors of Domino Elementary school as the bell sounded off for dismissal._

_As the group of students left the building, an 12-year old Damien slowly trudged down the steps and sat down under the tree nearby Jett._

_"Hi."_

_Jett looked at Damien and nodded. _

_"Do you study here?" _

_Jett shook his head._

_"Can you even talk?"_

_At this Jett got off the wall and looked at him. "You talk too much kid."_

_At this Damien hushed up. _

_Jett watched him closely. "Listen up kid. Are you just gonna stay there like a moron?"_

_"I'm just waiting for someone..." Damien muttered, taking a deck of cards out of his pocket and shuffling it._

_Jett glanced at his cards. "Dude...if you duel, then take me on." He said, taking out a deck of his own._

_-A few minutes later- _

_"Do you always win that way? Do you always win with Final Countdown?" Damien asked, cleaning up his field._

_"Of course." Jett replied. _

_"It's not a real win of you don't win it the real way." _

_Jett smiled. "Just like life, I want it done as fast as possible. It's best done without any connections."_

_"What about friends? Won't they miss you?"_

_"No. No connections. Not even friends."_

_Jett shifted his seat and saw someone over Damien's shoulder. _

_"Tell you what...I'll make an exception for you."_

_Damien smiled a little. "What's with the change of heart?"_

_"Hey, I want life over as fast as possible...but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the ride with a few buds, right?"_

_As he said this, Jett looked past Damien to a car that was parked nearby. The window was darkened a little, but he couldn't definitely see a patch of hair, hair that was made up of three different colors._

_-/_End flashback/-

Damien watched as Sartorius ended his turn. _Hope this strategy works..._

_Sixteen turns left... _Jett drew his hand and glanced at the card. _And i think it'll end this turn..._

Sartorius stared hard at Jett. Suddenly, both his monsters diappeared, and a gigantic lava giant appeared in their place, with a large steel cage around its neck.

"I'll summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) in attack mode on your field, and since it's a level 8 monster, It's affected by Level Limit."

The Golem crouched down low and magma castoff oozed all around it.

"And then I'll have my Flame Sprite attack you directly! And next standby phase, that Lava Golem will take out 1000 life points, and if my math is good, that means you're outta here!"

-----

"Go Jett!" The three spies on the roof cheered.

-----

Sartorius smirked. "You think so, do you...? I remember Erik placing one card here that was specifically meant to battle you."

_"_Oh shit..._" _

_"_ I activateSkill Drain!" Sartorius announced, showing off one of his trap cards. "Now all Monster effects are negated!"

Damien, from the stands, gulped. "But every single one of Jett's cards are effect monsters!"

"Your fate is sealed, Flame Warrior!" Sartorius roared "Struck down by one of your own!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Man, these kids just can't seem to catch a break, can they? Let's hope spmething good happens, otherwise another Horseman falls!**

**Ok, before I go, a few things here. First, I don't know if Brier and Dimitri were IN Society of Light, so -shrugs- also, I thank DarkScytheQueen, previously known as Animaster-Sonja for her help in this chapter.**

**ja ne!**


	13. Enter the Hellfire Part Two

**Enter the Hellfire Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"With Skill Drain in play..." Sartorius was saying, waving towards the activated trap card. "By paying a measly 1000 Life points, all monster effects on the field will be negated and will continue to be negated for as long as the card remains on the field!"

**S: 2000  
****J: 4450**

Jett scowled and brushed the hair away from his golden-yellow eyes. _Man I'm in deep shit now... _he thought.

"And I believe it is still my turn." Sartorius said, smirking. "To get rid of this pile of molten lava, I'll sacrifice it for Levia Dragon-Daedalus (2600/1200)!"

As the words were said, a gigantic blue-backed serpentine dragon with spikes along its back coiled its way all around the arena before resting itself, body coiled behind Sartorius.

-----

"How'd he do that?" Syrus asked, "Levia Dragon is a level seven monster!"

"Because of A Legendary Ocean. It downgrades all water monsters by one level. Levia went from a level seven needing two tributes, to a level six needing one." Hassleberry replied with a shrug, "It's amazing what one level can change huh?"

----

Jett stared down the very familiar dragon, _It's a double-edged sword. Levia's effect is negated by the skill drain. So i'm safe for now..._

Jett smiled. "It's still affected by Level Limit Area B, so I'm safe."

"Oh really?" sartorius slid a card into his disk. "I'll play mystical space typhoon on your Level Limit Area B."

Jett swore loudly as the machine behind him erupted in an explosion.

"And do not forget, A Legendary Ocean is still in play, so Levia-Dragon's attack and defense are raised by 200 points!"

Levia Dragon: (2800/1700)

"For a young man your age, you shouldn't be swearing that loudly."

"Shut it you! I am legally allowed to do whatever crap I want!" Jett retaliated.

"Fine then. I shall attack with Levia Dragon with Torrential Talon!"

As the Levia Dragon lunged at the Raging Flame Sprite, Jett smirked. "Smoked ya yet again! I'll activate my Spellbinding Circle!"

Levia roared as it was bound with a shining hexagram.

The Obelisk let out a sigh, _Thanks for the card, Sensei..._

"I'll end my turn."

_Fourteen left..._ Jett drew his card and smirked. "Alright...I'll set a facedown and place Flame Sprite in defense mode. That's it."

_And that makes thirteen...my kinda number..._

Sartorius let out his mysterious laugh as he drew. "Resistance is futile Jethros. Even with some help from your teacher's cards, it won't stand a chance against me!"

Jett scowled at the use of his real name. "Shut up! I hate that name!"

Damien shrugged. "Have to agree, it does sound stupid."

-----

"Well at least he wasn't named Tyranno." Syrus commented dryly.

"You say something, Truesdale?" Hassleberry asked angrily, taking Syrus into a headlock.

"Cut it out guys and keep it down! I'm watching a sweet duel over here!" Jaden scolded waving his hand, not looking away from the skylight window.

-----

_Hell, why is he using Erik's cards anyway, he could've blasted me away with those spinning Duel Monster cards I've heard about? _Jett wondered as he watched Sartorius draw his next card

"Screw him for using Erik's cards...," he mumbled to himself, _Wait a sec...why not the frickin' ' cards that I heard he uses? Something's not right here..._ his eyes narrowed at Sartorius.

Meanwhile, the Society leader was chuckling to himself as he watched Jett glare at him, _Fate has instructed me to use Erik's deck against you, Jethros. However unorthodox it is, I do not deny destiny._

"My move. I'll play one monster and one card facedown. That is all."

_Twelve..._ Jett thought. "My draw!" he drew his next card and looked at it.

_Dude, this is one kickass card now that Skill Drain is in play!_ the Obelisk thought with a smile.

Jett's smirk attracted Sartorius. "It seems that fate has granted you a good card."

"Yeah yeah, whatever'Rain Man' I play Gaia Soul the Combustible Engine (2000/0) in attack mode!"

Next to Flame Sprite, a large circular monster that looked like a bumpy orange eyeball came out, floating over its card.

"If Skill Drain wasn't in play, Gaia Soul would self-destruct at the end phase. But without it It can stay for as long as it needs to. Can't believe I'm gonna say this...but thanks, Sartorius..."

Damien just gaped. "Blasphemy!"

Up on the roof, the three spies agreed.

"And now, I'll play two magic cards...Big Bang Shot and Burning Spear, bringing Gaia's attack power to 3100!"

Gaia the Combustible Engine (3100/0)

"Go Gaia, Attack Levia Dragon with Inferno Blaster!"

The orange eyeball rose higher than Levia, and then let loose a volly of fireballs from its 'pupil', scorching the Dragon.

**S: 1700  
****J: 4450**

"One more facedown and that's a turn." Jett looked up as he now saw nine fireballs over the arena. _Eleven turns left,_ he glanced at his hand, _All I need to do is set these babies at just the right time..._

As Sartorius drew his card, a smile spread across his face. "This, my dear Jethros, will blow you away...I shall play my Premature Burial. Now by sacrificing 800 of my life points, I can bring my Levia Dragon back to my field!"

**S: 900  
J: 4450**

A shine of light later and the gigantic dragon appeared on the field once again.

"And now, I'll sacrifice it to summon..."

The arena shook as Levia sank beneath the waves of the ocean, and a whirlpool appeared in its place.

"...Ocean Dragon Lord, Neo-Daedalus!"

The whirlpool grew larger and from in it, emerged a huge monster similar to Levia, but had two heads, no rear legs, and a massive body, dorsal fin and tail.

Neo-Daedalus: (2900/1600)

Jett looked up at the monstrous creature and grinned a little. 'Oh the duels I had against this thing...'

"With Legendary Ocean out on the field, Neo-Daedalus is equal in power to that Gaia Soul!" Sartorius stated as the waters splashed at Daedalus' body.

Neo-Daedalus: (3100/1800)

"With this...It will be even more of a match. I'll play Axe of Despair to raise Neo-daedalus by a thousand fold!"

Neo-Daedalus (4100/1800)

The dragon roared as it grew larger, almost touching the skylight above them.

-----

"Gah!" Syrus and Hassleberry squealed as they grabbed either side of Jaden in a tight hug as they saw Daedalus' head glaring at them.

"Guys, I'm trying to watch!"

-----

"Neo-Daedalus, attack Gaia Soul!"

The Dragon raised its massive tail and brought it down, causing a tsunami to crash into the engine, smothering it.

Jett scowled and absentmindedly wringed out his shirt. "I just had this washed too..."

**S: 900  
****J: 2450**

"One facedown and my turn is done..."

"Ten," Jett declared, drawing. "Here comes the real countdown..."

One look at his card, and his face cracked into a very intimidating smirk. "I'll play Nightmare Steelcage!"

Just then, a large, domed cage appeared over all of their monsters.

"With this in play, we can't attack for two whole turns." And I'll set one more facedown. That should do."

_With nine turns, my time is almost up. No matter, fate will show me the way_ Sartorius drew. "It's only a matter of time before yours will be up. I shall pass my turn."

"Eight...another facedown then i pass to you."

"One turn has passed. And one turn left. And when this cage is destroyed, this one card will be your demise." Sartorius waved his hand to the facedown he had been keeping over since the start of the duel.

Jett's eyes widened, _Oh crap...I know what that card is...Heavy Storm!_

"So you _do_ know. I shall pass again."

As Jett drew, the cage around the monsters vanished. 'You want me, well come and get me.' "Two more facedowns and my turn is done."

"Here it is Jett. Your demise is emminent! Nightmare Steelcage is gone, and I will play Heavy Storm!"

It was in fact the spell card that Jett guessed. With it, a gigantic whirlwind circled the entire arena, blowing all of the cards away, leaving only the monsters in it, lowering Neo-Daedalus' attack power.

Neo Daedalus: (2900/1600)

But as the cards blew away, four of Jett's facedown cards showed themselves before being destroyed.

"And now." Sartorius declared. "I play two Shield Crush cards, destroy your only line of defense. And I will play Umiiruka, which boosts my Neo-daedalus by 500 in exchange for 400 defense points."

Neo Daedalus: (3400/1200)

"Next I summon Star Boy (550/100) in attack mode. And with its effect, all water monsters gain 500 attack points," Sartorius smiled a little, "Plus, my Umiiruka boosts his power as well,"

Neo Daedalus: (3900/1200)  
Star Boy: (1550/0)

_"_Now Neo-daedalus, attack Jett directly!"

-----

The three spies on the roof immediately pressed their noses onto the glass of the window.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry cried out, "Jett's gonna get tsunamied worse than Hurricane Katrina!"

Syrus sweat dropped at hassleberry. "Can you NOT mention those really awful comparisons.?"

-----

Jett smiled. "That's what you think."

As Daedalus attacked, the tsunami was deflected by a barrier.

"What?!" Sartorius couldn't believe what he had seen.

"When you activated Heavy Storm...," Jett explained, a smile on his face. "I activated all of my traps at the same time," he then held up four cards. "One you know as Waboku, which negates battle damage. The other three..." he fanned out the cards he was holding so that the other three were seen clearly.

"Were all a card that you might know about...It's called Pyro Clock of Destiny and it speeds up the turn count by one full turn, meaning two end phases. Since I activated three, This went from the seventh turn in the countdown to the last. And since you can't do anything except end your turn now, I win the duel,"

Sartorius gawked at him like he was rabid.

Jett ran down the arena, and swiped Erik's deck from Sartorius. "And _that _is why the call me the Infernal Flame Emperor, bitch!"

At that moment, the doors opened, and Erik entered, leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

"Miss me?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Erik!" Damien and Jett exclaimed, running to their obviously exhausted friend.

"You okay dude?" Jett asked, handing Erik back his deck.

"Yep!" Erik replied smiling like an idiot "Let's just say Chazz won't be singing baritone anytime soon,"

The three laughed heartily as they walked out. The other whites just stared as the walked out of the main lobby and out of the dorm.

Back at the arena, Sartorius smiled to himself as Jake came out from behind one of the seats and came up to him.

"You knew that would happen." Jake said simply, crossing his arms.

"Of course Jacob. Do you doubt me?"

"No, sir. Just wondering why you didn't just use Neo-Daedalus' effect, which would've destroyed all monsters on the field and his hand,"

Sartorius placed a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Destiny is a fickle mistress, Jacob. Best not to question her."

-----

Outside on Sonja's balcony, the lone member of the Society of Light crouched, bangs covering his eyes and hands under the railing, keeping him from falling off. The window was open, and the sound of running water was heard coming from inside.

A sweet voice and song reached the figure's ears, making a large smile run across his face in the process. He looked down at his Duel Monsters deck, then back at the room, "The mutts are gone so the wolf is now free to wander the area...,"

Licking his lips, the figure climbed off the balcony and slowly stepped through the open window just as the bathroom door opened up both the steam of the hot water shower and Sonja entered the bedroom.

"Hello, _mate_,"

Sonja froze in her tracks and slowly turned to the owner of the voice.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: ok that's it! Hope I got this duel right, if not, I do apologize. Once again, props go out to DarkScytheQueen for major help here! Ja ne, everybody!**


	14. White Wolf vs Dark Queen

**White Wolf vs Dark Queen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Kilnorc: sorry for the wait guys, been UBER busy with my other fanfics, as some of my reviewers are quite well aware. Well, here's the next chapter of Legends, enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Erik yawned as he, Damien and Jett walked through the woods outside the White Dorm.

"You know, that's the _last_ time I ever do any suicidal Counter-Strike missions for ya'll," he yawned again, "You're lucky as hell...,"

"I know, if Jett hadn't have won, we'd be two men short,"

'Three,"

The trio stopped, Damien and Jett turning to face Erik, eyebrows raised.

Erik sighed, "You guys...you have no idea what Sartorius is capable of. When I was out of it, I saw...some strange shit. I was in this big dark tunnel with a light at the end-,"

"Like people see when they dying?"

"Sorta, Jett, but the thing is, as I stared at it, I could see Chazz, Jake, Alexis and Sartorius standing around me, telling me it was best for me to walk towards the light," Erik held his head, "I think that they have another way to convert people...,"

Damien shrugged and slapped his friend's shoulder, "No problem...we're out right? C'mon, we don't wanna keep Sonja waiting,"

Erik stared at his friend as they started walking again, "Sonja's..._alone_?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, but no worries," Jett said with a nod, "We kicked Sartorius' butt tonight, there's no chance he'd go after her,"

"Not him...but he's got a lot of people behind him,"

Once again, Damien stopped, realizing that what his friend had said was true. Sartorius didn't need to duel people himself to convert people into the Society of Light. Chazz had converted the whole Obelisk Blue dorm alone...and whoever in the Society won against a non-member, they'd be brainwashed.

"_Kuso_...Sonja!" Damien took off into a dead run to the substitute Obelisk dorm.

-----

"Man...," Jaden rubbed his butt as he and his friends climbed down a tree, finally off of the Society's rooftop, "I think I got goosed by something sharp,"

Hassleberry slapped him on the back hard, making him fall forward a little, "Toughen up, soldier, it's good for ya! Now, c'mon, let's go congratulate our squad mates!"

Jaden winced as he came back to his feet, "Yeah...good call,"

At that moment, a soft hooting sound made Jaden turn to the side to see Winged Kuriboh hopping up and down, hooting frantically.

Jaden frowned as he heard what his Spirit Partner had to say, "Uh-oh...,"

-----

Sonja cracked her neck, as well as her knuckles as she stared down the Society of Light member that had scared the shit out of her as soon as she came out of the shower. After a quick change of clothes, and a few choice curses in a few different languages, Sonja and the intruder stood outside of the substitute Blue dorm, duel disks at the ready.

"You don't have to duel, ya know," he hissed with a grin.

"I know...I know that I _could_ go willingly, but the chances of that happening are about as good as Crowler admitting that he's straight," Sonja shot back, "Now, before we duel, gimme your name!"

"Why?"

"Cuz when I kick your ass and you come to your senses, I wanna know the name of the pervert that entered my room just as I came out of the shower!"

"Heh..like you'd have the chance anyway," the intruder bowed slightly, his shaggy hair swaying in front of his eyes, "Toby Dicey...Leader of the Pack,"

"_Leader of the Pack_?" Sonja repeated, blinking, "You got a thing for really old songs?"

Toby scoffed, "No...I'm known as the Pack Leader because I command a deck of wolves," he held up his duel disk, "My canine friends have followed my orders without question. Why? Because as the leader, they do not challenge my authority...they respect it," he grinned again, "Soon, you will too,"

"Well, that's all nice and-,"

"RESPECT MY AUTHORITY, BITCH!!" Toby screamed.

Sonja's face slowly turned into a bright red, angry face at those words.

"First off, you make a _horrible_ Cartman impersonator," she growled, "Second...no one, and I mean, _no one_, calls me a bitch, and leaves without a scratch,"

Toby turned on his disk, "I'll be the first then," he chuckled as he drew his first five cards.

Sonja drew hers as her disk turned on, "_Highly _doubt that, _teme_,"

"LET'S DUEL!"

**T: 4000  
S: 4000**

"Elder before pup!" Toby drew his card, "I summon Hyena (1000/300) in attack mode, then I'll place two cards facedown, ending my turn,".

"That's pathetic...," Sonja muttered as the grey-furred canine appeared on the field, growling, "I'll show you how to duel," she drew her card and grinned, "I play Call of the Mummy! This Spell card allows me to summon one Zombie-Type monster from my hand, as long as there's no monster on my field already,"

_I know what it does, pup, just do it..._ Toby grit his teeth.

"Since my field is clear, I Special Summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500), but he won't be staying long," Sonja's undead Lord disappeared shortly after appearing on the field, "Because I'll be sacrificing and removing him from the game to summon the _true_ Lord of Vampires...Vampire Genesis (3000/2100)!"

A great, horrifying monster with fangs and a strange set of wings appeared on the field, it's violet flesh accented by the moonlight, the fangs glistening.

"Vampire Genesis, attack Hyena!" Sonja ordered.

Toby didn't even flinch as Genesis' dark misty form wrapped itself around his Hyena. His monster howled in agony before being blasted from the field. Genesis had taken out his monster, but strangely enough, not his Life Points.

**T: 4000  
S: 4000**

Sonja frowned as the smoke began to clear, "What the hell...?"

Toby chuckled and pointed to a faceup card on his side, "You were so caught up in the attack, you didn't see me play this. I activated Spirit Barrier before your monster killed off my packmate, so my points are untouched. So, not only do I keep some points, but I get to use Hyena's ability!"

_Figures. Monsters that weak usually have effects..._ Sonja took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, _Damn..._

Toby looked through his deck, "Hyena's effect is this: when one is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon any number of Hyena's from my deck as I can," he explained as he took out two more cards and placed them on his field, "Then, I only have to shuffle my deck,"

Sonja looked at the two other Hyena's as Toby shuffled, _He's only allowed three copies of a card in his deck. So, if I killed off one Hyena, and he brought back two from his deck, I don't have to worry about anymore coming out of nowhere._

"Judging from your silence, I'd say it's my turn!" Toby drew his card and looked at the four cards in his hand, "First, I summon to the field, Guard Dog (1500/500)!"

Another canine, this one large, with purple tinted fur and a golden harness appeared alongside the Hyena's, fangs dripping with saliva.

"Next, I summon Inferno Reckless Summon!" Toby inserted the second card into his disk, underneath the Guard Dog, "With this, I can Special Summon any other copies of Guard Dog I may have in my deck, Graveyard, or hand. Luckily, I got two waiting in the wings right in my deck,"

_Great, more mutts..._ Sonja rolled her eyes as the rest of his field was occupied by mangy fleabags, then winced, _Oh, that's just fantastic, now **I'm** starting to sound like Damien's sensei!_

"This duel's over. I play three more cards, and that'll be the end of you, pup," Toby flipped over his last facedown card, "I activate the Quick-Spell card known as The Big March of Animals! Now, for every Beast-Type monster on my field, every one of my Beast-Type monsters gains 200 attack points! So, since all five of my monsters are beasts...," he grinned, showing a pair of sharp canine teeth, "The pack is about to hunt...,"

Hyena 1 (2000/300)  
Hyena 2 (2000/300)  
Guard Dog 1 (2500/500)  
Guard Dog 2 (2500/500)  
Guard Dog 3 (2500/500)

_Ok, so each one gained 1000 attack points _Sonja glanced at the growing dogs, _No big deal...can still wipe 'em out next turn!_

"Now, I activate the Field Spell card known as Gaia Power!" Toby cried out as he slapped a card into his end tray on his duel disk, "This Field Spell card boosts all Earth-Attribute monsters attack by 500 points, but their defense points go down by 400,"

Hyena 1 (2500/0)  
Hyena 2 (2500/0)  
Guard Dog 1 (3000/100)  
Guard Dog 2 (3000/100)  
Guard Dog 3 (3000/100)

Sonja stared at the growing pack, "Oh...shit...,"

"That's nothing!" Toby slipped his final card into his disk, "One last card! I equip my first Guard Dog with the Equip card known as Beast Fangs!" he paused as the Guard Dog's maw changed from it's already fearsome demeanor, to a over-sized set of jaws that poked outward, up and down in some areas, "This card boosts a Beast-Type monster's attack and defense power by 300 points!"

Guard Dog 1 (3300/400)

"Guard Dog number one!" Toby pointed to the Genesis, "Slay that vampire! Trespasser Mauling!" he barked.

Sonja looked away as Vampire Genesis was tackled by the oversized hound, it's purple flesh being ripped away by the huge fangs. Soon, with an inhuman screech, Genesis was destroyed, leaving Sonja open.

**T: 4000  
S: 3700**

Sonja looked up after the attack and watched as the remaining hounds began to advance on her. She knew what was coming, but there was no way to stop it.

_Onii-chan..._ she closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek as the pack pounced on her, tearing at her Life Points.

Toby grinned as his pack covered the beaten Obelisk's body.

"The Wolf..._always_ eats the Lamb," he walked over as the holo-hounds disappeared. Sonja was still, but breathing. He knelt down and brushed some of her hair away out of her eyes, then leaned forward and licked her neck slowly, as if enjoying the taste of her flesh, "Welcome to the pack...,"

-----

"SONJA! SONJA!"

Damien burst out of a large bush, followed quickly by his fellow refugess, and Jaden with his own friends. They stepped out into the clearing in front of the substitute dorm, looking around frantically.

"SONJA!" Damien screamed at the top of his lungs, "ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Jett walked around, his head going from side to side, "We'll find her, D, no worries...,"

"Uh...scratch that,"

Everyone else turned around to see Erik picking something up from the dirt, his hand shaking a little.

"Erik...what is that?" Damien slowly walked over to him, his voice low.

"Dude, don't," Jett had a hunch what it was and stepped out in front of Damien, "Take a deep breath, ok? Just...wait a second,"

Damien glared at his shorter friend, then slugged him hard across the face, sending his fellow Obelisk to the ground. Jett spat out a small amount of blood, feeling his life-liquid fill his mouth, "Saw _that_ coming...,"

Erik slowly held out the object to his friend, "I'm...I'm so sorry, Damien," he whispered.

Damien looked down to see a small note, and attached to it was Call of the Mummy. His heart leapt into his throat, knowing what had happened to his sister. He took the note and slowly pulled the Spell card away from it, eyes scanning the scrawled writing.

**Your Queen has fallen, Earthen King. Three down, two to go,**

Hassleberry looked at Syrus, "I got a feeling we just lost another soldier to the White Coats," he murmured.

Jaden frowned, "Poor Damien...," he slowly shook his head, "We gotta do something guys,"

Before anyone else could say anything, Damien fell to his knees and looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face.

"S-O-O-O-O-O-O-N-J-A-A-A-AA!!!"

-----

Sartorius sat at his table, placing his Tarot cards in front of him again.

"Has Fate's prediction come true?"

He flipped over the first card.

It showed a picture of a man wrapped in a wolf's hide, dragging a bound maiden behind him.

"The White Wolf...interesting," he whispered as he flipped over the second card.

It was the Dark Queen, turned upside down.

"The Dark Queen...she has fallen...," Sartorius began to laugh, "Wonderful! The King's most powerful piece has been taken!"

Calming down a bit, he flipped over the final card and his smile grew wider, "Fate never lies...,"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that's it, hope it's good. I know Inferno Reckless Summon works a bit differently, but to make it work with this, I had to bend the rule around it a bit. Anyhoo, hope it was good, and ja ne!**


	15. Rise of the Light Dragon

**Rise of the Light Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Perfect...soon all the Horsemen will bow down to me and worship the light, and soon the whole world will follow...,"

Sartorius stood up from his clear glass table, his deck of Tarot cards neatly stacked up in the center. As he walked towards one of the wingback chairs within his room.

"Everything is as predicted...besides the fact that I still do not possess Jaden Yuki...but all will fall into place in due time...,"

He leaned back into the soft plush of the chair and closed his eyes, but his relaxation was shattered by what he saw when he did.

_In his mind's eye, he was in a desolate land, barren earth surrounded him, the sky cloudless, and the moon directly above him, so large it was like a massive silver dome. _

_"What on earth...?" He said to himself, looking around. _

_Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to vibrate violently. And soon, a crack appeared betwwen his feet, which was rapidly elongating and widening. _

_He jumped nimbly to the side before he fell into the chasm, which was widening by the second, he ran, stumbling over exposed rocks as the chasm seemed to chase him wherever he went. _

_Finally, he looked over his shoulder to see something rising from the chasm. He stopped dead in his tracks, awestruck as he saw a creature, emitting a light as radiant as the moon above him, raise its long neck to the sky and let out an earsplitting roar. _

_As Sartorius looked down at the creature's feet, he saw a silhouette of a man, walking towards him. The creature turned its head to the man, and lowered its glowing head to the man's shoulder, letting out a low growl, as if cooing for the man's attention. _

_The man raised his arm and petted the creature's head, and then his head snapped to Sartorius. _

_Even though the man was in shadow, and about 10 feet away, Sartorius could see his eyes clearly. Deep, vivid, electric blue orbs were locked directly at him, narrowed with rage. _

_Then, ever so slowly, the man raised his hand, and pointed to Sartorius. _

_The next word hung in the air ominously._

**_"Attack...,"_**

Sartorius bolted forward, waking up from the horrible nightmare.

"A premonition...?" he gasped, wiping his brow of cold sweat.

-----

Back at the substitute blue dorm, one lone light was on in the blackened building, a figure pacing back and forth.

Damien was pacing the whole perimiter of his dorm room while Jett was fast asleep on his bed, a pillow over his head, and a blanket tangled over his body, snoring muffled, but not quiet.

_Come on Damien, get a hold of yourself. Stay calm...stay calm...try to remember what you were taught_ he thought to himself.

"I was taught to punish those who wronged." he said to no one.

_But Sensei said to play it cool. Think rationally, logically, and emotionlessly..._

He looked to his desk, and brought out the suitcase that was under it, undid the combination, and looked at its contents.

"This is the most rational thing i can think of, Sensei. If I don't make it...Sensei...guys...I'm sorry if I failed you,"

He sat down and got to work.

-----

The next day, Jett awoke to the sounds of his radio, and sat up, the pillow falling onto his lap. It was the break of dawn, and the sun was glaring though the window.

"Dang...it's got a great view, but that frickin' sun!" He moaned to himself. "Yo, D, get the blinds would ya?"

After a moment of silence, his eyes finally adjusted to the amount of light and he saw that he was alone. Damien's bed was neatly made, blanket folded at the foot of the mattress.

"Damien?" Jett looked around as he got out of bed. Then, the radio finished the song and replayed it.

_"Memories consume, like opening the wounds, they're taking me apart again...you all assume...I'm safe here in my room...unless I try to start again...," _

Jett's eyes widened at the lyrics of the song. He bolted to the desk and took out the suitcase and popped it open, and his shock turned into a frown.

"Damien, I hope you've got your frickin' head on straight. 'Cause if this is the case...there's no turning back...,"

-----

"Can't believe I have to make my way back here again,"

A tall man with a long ponytail and a camera around his neck tied his boat to the docks and looked up at the large building in the distance.

He grinned, "Nearly cost this place it's rep last time...but not now. With this GX tournament, I'm bound to rack up some major cash!" he laughed as he walked up the path towards the building, "Wonder if Jaden is still around?"

As Gerard, the journalist who once tried to shut down Duel Academy for a quick buck, made his way towards the Slifer Dorm, he caught sight of someone tall, with angry blue eyes and short brown hair.

His eyes widened, "It can't be!"

"Gerard?"

The photo-journalist jumped out of his skin and spun around to see Syrus, the short and geeky roommate of Jaden standing behind him.

"Jesus, Shorty, don't do that," Gerard clutched his heart and noticed Sy's change of wardrobe, "What the hell? You got up to Ra?"

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, pretty good, huh?"

"...it's downright miraculous,"

Syrus facefaulted and noticed the camera, "Alexis told us who you really were after the match last year. You said you weren't gonna do anything like that anymore!" he said accusingly.

Gerard waved him off, "Ease up, Shorty...I said I was gonna do anymore _crooked_ photo ops. I'm downright legit now. I'm just here to photograph the GX tournament and catch a few interviews for some magazines," he shrugged, "Easy score, easy case, no harm done,"

"Oh...well...," Syrus rubbed the back of his head, "You're just in time for the tournament, Gerard. Some of the biggest names in pro-dueling are here!"

Gerard grinned, "I know...get this, I just saw Kaiba _himself_ a little bit before you jumped me, kid,"

_Kaiba? _Syrus snickered, "That's not Kaiba, that's Da-," he paused, remembering what his friends had told him and the others, "That's Daizuji Edachi,"

"Daizuji Edachi?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, "Man, he's one of those damn Kaiba-look-a-like fanboys," he sighed, "Well, is he any good? I didn't see any Academy colors on him,"

"You...you _didn't_?"

"Nope...all I saw was this really mad look on his face,"

"Which way did he go?!"

Gerard looked at the short student, surprised. He had known Syrus for only a day or two last year, but he never expected him to be like this.

He pointed off in the direction and Syrus knew exactly where Damien was headed.

_Oh no..._

-----

"SARTORIUS!"

Damien kicked open the doors to the White Dorm to see most of the Society standing around calmly, Sartorius in the middle of them all.

The fortune-teller chuckled, "Earthen King...I can't tell you how honored we are to have you in our presence,"

"Shove it, Sartorius, I want my sister back and I'd be willing to kick each and everyone of these freak's asses to do it!"

Sartorius smiled and glanced to the side, "Sonja my dear, your big brother is here for you,"

Damien turned around to see Sonja walking out of the group, her new white uniform clinging to her body and a new, cold look in her eyes.

_Sonofa..._ Damien choked, "Sonja...,"

"I was waiting for you, onii-chan," she said quietly, "Master Sartorius had said-,"

"Master Sartorius _nothing_," Damien glared at the fortune-teller, "You wanted me? I'm here. But I'm not joinin' your freakish cult, _teme_," he held up a deck of Duel Monsters card, "I'm here to duel for my sister!"

Sartorious nodded, "Yes, I predicted as such, and I have prepared an opponent for you,"

"Oh? Well bring 'em on, because I'll kick their ass just as easy,"

"Temper, temper...," Sartorius clicked his tongue, "Edmund...," he glanced off to the side again, "It's time to prove your loyalty once again,".

_Edmund?_ Damien turned around to face a teenage boy wearing the standard white coat. The boy had neatly cut blonde hair, and a firm look in his almond color eyes.

Damien blinked and pointed at him, "_You're_ my opponent?"

Edmund bowed a little, "Edmund FitzGibbons. White Knight,"

_Oh god, White Knight? All these chess references are getting REALLY old, REALLY fast_ Damien thought as he inserted his deck into his duel disk, "Let's go then,"

"Children, make room for them!" Sartorius commanded, moving back with Sonja at his side, "The duel between the Earthen King and our White Knight is about to commence!"

-----

Gerard and Syrus approached the White Dorm and looked inside.

"Man...what is this, the japanese KKK?"

Syrus gagged at Gerard's crack, "I have to deal with Hassleberry making bad references, I don't need you to start, Gerard!" he hissed.

"Sorry, but what's going on? I don't remember this dorm group being here last year,"

"Long story. If you want a story about a tournament battle, get read, because it looks like Daizuji is about to kick some butt,"

_I just hope he does...otherwise, we're down another friend!_

A short distance away, a figure sat in the bushes, eye pressed against a mini-scope. The figure had a very clear view through the window of the dorm. Cursing under his breath, he pressed against his small earpierce, "McClane to Dragonlord, McClane to Dragonlord,"

-----

_"Dragonlord, answer me dammit!"_

"I'm here, McClane, or Ash, or whatever the hell you're going by over this comm. What do you want?"

_"It's D...that Society they spoke of? Sonja's a part of it, and he's gonna duel one of the members...,"_

"...so? You know he can do it,"

_"YEAH...but...I dropped by their dorm today and I wanted to make sure that those weirdoes didn't get the treasures the Sharks are after. Dude...your cards are gone,"_

"WHAT?!"

_"Hey, don't blame me, I didn't do anything,"_

"I didn't say you did. If Sonja is one of them, and Damien's fighting for her, then he must be using those cards. I just hope he can keep a straight head and duel like I once did,"

_"You mean a guy who needed to get laid but couldn't?"_

"You are very close to disappearing off the face of the earth, you ass. Look, just keep on them. I'll have my staff patch me into the school's security system to watch it,"

_"What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Between excitement?"_

"You came to the island as a tournament participant, right?"

_"Yesh...,"_

"Then try and not to embarass yourself,"

-----

"You ready, sir?"

"Don't _sir_ me, White-Coat," Damien hissed as he and Edmund drew their opening hands.

"Very well...,"

"LET'S DUEL!"

**D: 4000  
E: 4000**

"I'll go first if you don't mind," Damien drew his card, "Hm...I think I should began my rampage early. I play the Ritual Spell known as White Dragon Ritual!" he declared, slipping the card into his disk.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd all around them.

"By Sacrificing a Level Four or lower monster from my field or hand, I can summon a new monster. So, I sacrifice my Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) from my hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200)!"

Gasps of astonishment filled the room as a small white dragon with a lanced rider appeared on Damien's field.

"But that's not all, I activate his special ability. By sacrificing the Paladin, I can Special Summon, from my deck...the all powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!!!"

With a flash of light, the legendary dragon of white scales and azure-colored eyes appeared, roaring at the top of it's lungs as it beated it's wings hard while it descended.

Sartorius stared in disbelief, _My vision...is coming true!_ he gawked at the monster, but quickly regained his composure before anyone could see him.

"Next, I'll summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650) in attack mode," he paused as a large humanoid with fins appeared, "Then, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn,"

Edmund stared at the dragon, "I-I-I...,"

"Edmund, don't worry about it," Sartorius called out to him, "Just do what you are to do, and we will have the Earthern King among us,"

"Y-Yes, Master Sartorius," Edmund drew his card, "I don't know how you obtained a surpreme card like that, but I know what I can do put an end to it. First, I play a Spell card called Swords of Revealing Light!" he paused while a group of glowing swords appeared on Damien's field, freezing his monsters, "For three turns, I'm safe. That's long enough to bring out a monster that can destroy that Dragon!"

"I know full well of what it does," Damien snapped as he glared the boy down, "Just keep going...,"

Edmund nodded, "Very well. I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in attack mode and I'll end my turn with that,"

_Pathetic..._ Damien drew his card, "I play Pot of Greed!" he drew two more cards, "Next, I play the Spell known as Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, but I discard two to the Graveyard," he drew again and looked at his new cards, "I think I'll discard Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1200) and Seiyaryu (2500/2300) to the Graveyard,"

Sonja frowned, _Onii-chan...it's strange that you're using your Sensei's legendary cards, but it's even stranger that you are using cards that you've never had in your deck before. What are you planning?_

"Next, I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse for another Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Hold on!" Edmund snapped, "Power of the Blue Eyes requires _two_ sacrifices, not one!"

Damien smirked, "In most cases yes, but when Kaiser Seahorse is used to Tribute Summon a Light-Attribute monster, it counts as two Tributes instead of one," he explained as the second Blue Eyes appeared alongside it's kin, "I'll end my turn there since I can't attack due to the Swords,"

Edmund drew his card, "I summon Kings's Knight (1600/1400) in attack mode, and now it's time for the effect of both Queen and King. When these two are summoned successfully, I can Special Summon another Knight card from my deck or hand. So, I call upon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) in attack mode, completing my trio of knights,"

_God this brings back memories...Sensei used to tell me this is how Yugi called out the Egyptian Gods in their past duels_ Damien chuckled, _Good thing for me, this fool doesn't have any of those!_

"I end my turn,"

Damien drew his card, and his grin grew wider.

That grin made Sartorius feel a cold chill run up and down his spine. The cult leader gripped his sleeves, feeling the energy in the air of the dorm.

"I play Polymerization to fuse the two Blue Eyes White Dragons on my field, and the one in my hand, to summon the all-mighty, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!!"

The hall of the White Dorm shook as an ear-piercing shriek ripped through the air. The three Dragons combined and from their three bodies, came the one Dragon that was feared and admired by all those around the world. The three-headed Dragon that Kaiba himself had used in Battle City all those years ago.

"I end my turn,"

Edmund fell on his ass, staring up at the beast, "M-Master...Master Sartorius!"

"Stay true to the cause, Edmund!" his leader shouted, "Stay true and we will emerge victorious!"

Shaking, Edmund drew his card and grinned, "You're in trouble...you think you're the only one with a powerful monster? Face mine! I sacrifice both King's and Queen's Knight to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300)!"

Damien's grin turned to a deep scowl as the heavily armored warrior appeared on the field in front of him, _Damn...the **one** card to go against my-**Sensei's **dragons and he has it!_

"Buster Blader gains an extra 500 attack points for every Dragon monster on your field and in your Graveyard. So, since you have one Dragon on the field and seven in your Graveyard...he gains 4000 attack points!"

Buster Blader (6600/2300)

"Buster Blader, attack and destroy that hydra!" Edmund ordered, pointing to the three-headed dragon.

"Don't...THINK so," Damien pressed a button on his disk, "I activate Sakuretsu Armor!"

As Buster Blader was about to drive it's cleaving sword into the Dragon, it exploded, sending bits of it's armor everywhere.

"You were so confident of destroying my dragon," Damien smirked again, "But I've made my deck so that not only can I summon it, but I can protect it!"

Edmund growled, "I end my turn,"

_Just one more turn..._ Damien drew his card and his eyes widened, _Got it! Now, I just need to wait one more turn _he looked up at his opponent, "I end my turn,"

Edmund drew his card, "I switch my Jack's Knight to defense mode and end my turn,"

_This fool is pitiful..._ Damien drew his card and chuckled as the Swords disappeared, then glanced at Sartorius, "You should've found me a stronger, more worthy opponent, Cult Leader," he turned to his enemy, "I sacrifice my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon a more powerful form...the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (3000/2500)!!"

The three headed Dragon roared as a bright light came down from the ceiling. Everyone else looked away as the light intensified. From behind the cover of his arm, Sartorius gasped in both shock and horror as a mighty dragon, practically glowing in the bright light appeared, slowly beating it's wings.

_Those first Dragons weren't the ones from my premonition...it was this one! _his face turned from horror into a pleased look, _He fought so hard to protect his sister, yet he lost his head. He's as good as mine!_

"My Shining Dragon gains 300 attack points for every Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard. That includes the cards I used both on and off the field. With my Ultimate Dragon, I have eight Dragons in my Graveyard...,"

BESD (5400/2500)

"Next, I'll play my final Spell card, Fissure to destroy your Jack's Knight," Damien glared at Edmund as the Knight disappeared, "Now, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon...destroy that weakling!"

-----

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, head in his hands. He had watched the duel from the beginning and he could hear from the scream of terror that the Dragon had hit it's mark. He sighed and shook his head, _He should've kept a calm head. But..._ his eyes wandered to a picture of him and his little brother, _...when it comes to family, I can't tell anyone how to duel._

-----

Damien stomped over the fallen duelist, towards Sartorius.

The fortune teller clapped slowly, "Well done, Earthen King. I trust you had fun?"

"Barely," Damien hissed, "Nothing but a puny weakling,"

"Weakling?" Sartorius raised an eyebrow, "You wish to duel strong opponents?" he asked slowly.

Damien slowly nodded, "I wanna _annihilate_ them!"

Sartorius' eyes met with his, "With me, you will find the strongest duelists of the world and defeat them with pride," he nodded, "Welcome to the Society, Daizuji Edachi,"

Damien bowed his head and knelt down on one knee, "Thank you...,"

-----

Syrus and Gerard stared at what just happened, speechless.

_No way! He has the Blue Eyes! _Gerard checked his camera, _Perfect! Caught it all!_

Syrus knelt there, eye twitching _He...he...he just obliterated that guy...with cards that weren't even his own! He's like Dimitri, but he can actually use them like Kaiba! We're in trouble..._

-----

Jett clutched his heart and fell onto a nearby wall. He had been on his way to the Chancellor's office to tell him what was going on, before a terrible feeling came to him.

_Damien...NO!_

-----

Erik sat numbly in his Ra dorm room, his PDA clutched tightly in his arm, which hung at his sides. He had had the same feeling of dread and misery that his friend had felt just seconds before.

_We're...so screwed._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ok, hope you guys like the update. I hope I got the duel down right. Personally, I've never done a duel with Kaiba's cards so I do hope I managed to get SOMETHING right...hehehehehe. Ja ne!**


	16. Another Eventful Day

**Another Eventful Day**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out in the Harbor, Aster Phoenix, the pro-league superstar, prodigy duelist, Destiny Hero user...was bored out of his mind.

"Hmm..." he let out a sigh as he shifted from his sitting position and glanced up at the red dorm.

"Wonder what Jaden's up to...?" he asked himself.

Then, he noticed a crowd of Slifers gathering at a spot just outside the red dorms.

"Hmm...wonder what's up?"

-----

"Whoa, what're they doing here...?"

"I hope it's not for dueling practice,"

"Know what I heard 'bout the Blue? He went up against Sartorius...and _won_!"

"No way!"

"And the Yellow there uses so much energy, the Ra dorms were blacked out for a month!"

Erik sweatdropped. "Actually, it was two weeks,"

He and Jett were trying to make their way to Jaden's room, but they were held up by the crowd of Slifers.

Jett grunted and ran his hand through his hair. "Guys, make way! We're trying to get to Jaden's room!"

The crowd dispersed and created a clear path for the two to walk through.

"Thanks,"

As Erik and Jett made their way up the stairs, Jaden heard the commotion and opened the door to his dorm.

"Oh hey guys...what's up...?" he asked.

"Inside...!" they both said.

-----

Once inside, Jaden sat down on his bed, as Erik closed the door.

"Jaden, we've got a problem," Jett announced.

"What happened...?"

"Something happened to Damien," Erik explained.

"He's gone beserk...again..." Jett said, sighing afterwards. "Suicidal moron..." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean by '_beserk_'?"

"Well, back then..."Erik explained. "...when we were still rookies in dueling, there was this bully at Damien's school. One day, that same bully stole Sonja's lunch and made her cry. the next day, the bully had his arm stuck in the toilet, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and toilet paper all over his body,"

"And wouldn't you know...," Jett continued. "When they got him out of the toilet and a robe on him, and led him out of the school, they passed by Damien, and the bully started screaming and crying like a baby,"

Jaden gawked at the visitors. "Whoa...he did _that_...!?!"

"No one knows...," Erik leaned in closer to jaden's ear. "But when I asked, all he did was give me this really creepy smirk."

Just then, the door opened, and Syrus came crashing into the room, panting heavily.

"Jay, Damien just battled the Society of Light!" he said after getting a few breaths.

Erik and Jett pointed to Syrus."See?" they both said. "Confirmation, right there...!"

"Did he win!?" Jaden asked.

"He obliterated them. But that's beside the point, he obliterated them using the Blue Eyes White Dragons!!"

"Whoa...I wish I saw that duel...," Jaden said, a little dissapointed.

"What's worse...I heard him after the duel. He said that all he wanted to do was beat strong opponents, and Sartorius let him join the Society of Light!"

"WHAT?!?!" the occupants of the room cried out.

"That I was not expecting...," Jett mumbled.

"We are so screwed...," Erik moaned.

A knock on the door shook them all out of the shock as Aster poked his head into the room.

"Hey Jaden. Who're your new friends?"

Jaden jumped up from his seat and blocked Aster's view of his room.

"Umm...Aster...now's not a good time...you see...I'm having a talk with some upperclassmen, and it's pretty urgent...," Jaden said hurriedly, closing the door as he slipped out of the room.

"I can see that...who are they...they look kinda familiar..."

-----

Back inside, Jett, Erik and Syrus had their ears pressed to the door.

"Why the hell is Aster phoenix at the Academy??" Erik asked.

"Long story guys..." Syrus said, sighing.

"Shut the hell up you two!" Jett snapped.

-----

"What do you mean by 'they look familiar'?" Jaden asked, genuinely confused.

"Well..." Aster sat down and leaned against the railing. "It was back then I was a kid, around 4 or 5 years ago..."

_-_Flashback, Aster's POV_- _

**_My dad and I were watching the Pro-league tournament at Las Vegas, Nevada  
with his boss, Maximillion Pegasus. The crowd was roaring like crazy and the  
tension was tight._**

_I heard my dad whispering to Pegasus._

_"Sir, I heard a rumor that there were children at this tournament...?"_

_"Why yes, there are...four of them...around the same age as your son here...," Pegasus said in his mysterious air, his gaze resting on me._

_"But they're participating in the pro-leagues? At their ages?"_

_"Oh don't worry, they have **excellent** coaches...,"_

_Pegasus pointed to the duel field, where one of the Pro-league duelists was already standing. He was wearing a pitch black suit, like most of the pro-league, with a white tie with two D's overlapping engrossed on it. He had dark brown hair slicked back except for a few locks of hair that swept over his emerald green eyes._

_"That, my friend is one of the leading Pro-league duelists of this time...the Double Dimension Ruler, Derrick Douglas,"_

_"So...who's my opponent this time huh? I heard it's one of those 'Dueling Prodigies'..." he was saying cockily, running a hand through his hair and winking to the girls in the audience._

_"We love you Dimension Ruler!" the giddy females in the audience screamed._

_"So where is the brat? I'll send him home to his mommy!"_

_When I looked back at Pegasus, he was shaking his head._

_"He should not have said that. I know who he is fighting...and he doesn't like that remark one bit!"_

_"Why not?" I asked him._

_"He does not have a mother,"_

_**I looked back to the other side of the arena and saw someone make his way up to the platform. ****Pegasus was right-He was around my age. No taller than me, he had pitch black hair streaked with yellow, which hung low over his eyes, which were shielded by a pair of red-tint sunglasses.**_

_"Go get him Thestalos..."_

_"That's his name?"_

_"His alias actually...they refuse to be called by their real names in this tournament. So he and his friends rely of aliases. Thestalos uses a Fire-attribute deck, Granmarg uses an Earth-attribute deck, Mobius uses a Water-attribute deck, and Zaborg uses a Light-attribute deck."_

_"Wow..."_

_"Since their tutors are good frinds of mine, I decided to dedicate the next  
cards I am going to create after them,"_

**_He showed me four cards, all of them had 2400 attack points and a thousand  
defense points._**

_"These are the prototypes of the latest cards of my creation: The elemental  
Monarchs."_

**_A bell ringing told me the duel was about to start._**

_"So you're one of the Duel Prodigies, 'Thestalos of the Firestorm'?" Derrick asked, staring the kid down._

_Thestalos nodded._

_"Well bring it on Pryo-boy. I'm gonna bar-b-que your butt."_

_"Duel!"_

**_T: 4000  
D: 4000_**

_"I'll go first." Derrick declared, drawing. "I'll play D.D. Warrior Lady (1500/1600) in attack mode and place one card facedown."_

_One facedown appeared in front of him and then a lady wearing black leather and silver armor appeared in front of it, crouched down for battle._

_Thestalos drew his card. "I play two facedown cards and one monster in defense mode. End turn."_

_"Just like a little kid to run away and hide. Alright then...I'll come over and play..." he said while drawing. "I summon D.D. Assailant (1700/1000) in attack mode and use him to attack the facedown."_

_Thestalos shook his head. "I play Negate Attack,"_

_D.D. Assailant's attack was stopped by a strange blue and red whirlpool that appeared in between the facedown and it and repelled the monster back to his side of the field._

_"Lucky shot kid!"_

_Thestalos just smiled._

_"End turn,"_

_"My draw," Thestalos stared at Derrick hard. "I set another facedown and end my turn,"_

_Derrick drew his next card, "I play Dimensional Fissure!"_

_Over his head, a large rip appeared, showing nothing but purple inside it._

_"Afterwards, I set one facedown card, and summon Banisher of the Light (100/2000) in Attack mode."_

_Then next to D.D. Lady appeared a man draped in heavy yellow robes._

_"Then, I play this...Card Destruction!"_

_Thestalos scowled and slipped his hand into his pocket. "So all cards that are supposed to be dent to the graveyard are removed from play instead," he recited, "And for making sure, If Banisher of the Light is destroyed, Dimensional Fissure is still there to remove monsters from play instead."_

_Derrik looked a little deterred, but smirked. "You're pretty sharp, kid. But I'll be the one to cut through you. D.D Warrior Lady, attack the facedown!"_

_As the warrioress attacked, Thestalos smiled. "I play Nightmare Wheel to negate your attack."_

_Derrick shook his head. "I still have one more monster, Thestalos. D.D. Assailant Attack!"_

_The Warrior made his way to the facedown, and truck his sword into the card's back, but it was defelcted by a large wad of coal._

_"This is Charcoal Inpatchi. (100/2100), and since it's a little stronger, you take 400 Damage." _

**_D: 3600  
__T: 4000_**

_Derrick glared at the little kid. "I'll get you soon brat. End turn,"_

_Thestalos drew._ "_With my draw, my Nightmare Wheel incapacitates your D.D. Warrior Lady, and decreases your Life Points by 500,"_

**_D: 3100  
__T. 4000_**

_"And I'll play Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) in attack mode and have him attack,"_

_Next, to the Inpatchi, a small pixie appeared, flapping its small wings rapidly._

_"And because of his special ability, he can attack directly,"_

_The sprtie flew over Derrick's monsters and sent a fireball right to his face, leaving it blackened._

_**D: 3000  
T: 4000**_

_Gasped flew from the female audience members as Derrick's eye twitched._

_"You...DARE...to...ruin my face!??! Face my wrath, you brat!" he drew, and a wicked smile broke out on his charred face._

_"First off, I'll play Lightning Vortex, which with the price of one card from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters!"_

_Three lightning bolts descended from the ceiling and struck Thestalos' monsters, destroying them, and sucking them into the fissure._

_"And after that, I'll sacrifice my D.D. Warrior lady for my Golden Homunculus(1500/1500)!"_

_In the place of his warrioress, a giant golden golem appeared, glowing brilliantly._

_"And that's not all, Golden Homunculus gains 300 attack and defense points per card removed from play!"_

_Golden Homunculus: (3300/3300)_

_"Golden Homunculus, Attack him directly!"_

_As the large golem attacked, Thestalos pressed a button on his disk. "I activate my Trap!"_

_Derrick gawked. "Trap?!"_

_"Dimension Wall, " Thestalos lowered his sunglasses, revealing golden-yellow orbs, and glanced at Derrick knowingly, "Since you're the D.D. Ruler, why don't you tell me what it does...?"_

_"It takes all damage dealt to you...,"_

_"And deals it to **you**...,"_

_As the Homunculus attacked, its arm dissapeared before it could touch Thestalos. _

_Then, the arm reappeared behind Derrick and struck, sending Derrick falling face forward into the arena floor._

_"Game...Set...Match..." Thestalos recited, taking off his sunglasses and raising them high over his head._

_-_End Flashback_-_

"...that was the last anyone and everyone has ever heard of them. Derrick quit dueling and became a detective just to look for him,"

Aster stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "Personally, even though I'm the champion of the pro-leagues, I don't call myself that unless I can fight them,"

He turned to leave, "I'll see ya later, Jaden,"

"See ya, Aster...,"

After he left, jaden bolted back into his dorm room. "You guys fought the pro-league 5 years ago?" he asked, awestruck.

Erik and Jett nodded and smiled. "Those were the good ol' days...," Jett said.

"Remember when we were on our way there, and Jake was playing Linkin Park on full blast, our Senseis had to wear earplugs the whole trip!"

The two friends laughed at the memory while Jaden and Syrus just stared.

"According to Aster...you guys are _legends_!" Jaden pointed out.

"Nah...," Erik shook his head and whipped out his PDA. "The legends are our senseis...we're more like rumors,"

"Speaking of legends, I hope Damien gets his head in the game...and out of the battlefield,"

-----

"Pathetic little mutt,"

Damien nudged the arm of the fallen Pro-League member with his boot. "Barely lasted 5 turns...," he growled.

A lot has changed about him since he willingly joined the Society of Light, most notably his clothes. He wore the standard white blazer loose and unbuttoned, showing the black turtleneck sweater underneath. He wore black leather pants with studded black boots and around his waist was a silver buckled belt.

**(Author's Note: Think Kaiba's outfit for Battle City!)**

Alexis approached him, a PDA in her hand. "Daizuji, don't you think you're pushing yourself a little too hard...?" she asked.

"What are you implying woman?" Damien snapped, turning on his heel to face her entirely.

Alexis recoiled. "N-n-nothing sir...I'm just worrying for you..."

Chazz, who was a few feet away, scowled at the scene. "First the grape-head Sanji, and now him," He mumbled under his breath. He turned on his heel and wandered off.

_Who do they think they are...? Mustling in between me and Alexis! _he thought sourly, ducking under low branches, _It looks like Alexis might have feelings for Daizuji... _he slapped himself across the face, _No way! She loves me and she always will! She's just showing it by making me jealous and flirting with him! _Chazz nodded at the thought. _Yeah, that's right...well two can play at that game..._

Before he knew it, he was nearby the coastline. "How'd I wind up here...?"

just as he was about to leave, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. There, sitting on a rock, was Sonja, looking at the ocean's surface with a toubled expression on her face.

Chazz approached her. "Hey you!" he called.

Sonja's attention moved onto him. "Oh...hello Chazz..." she greeted glumly.

Chazz came up to her ans sat down on the rock with her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just thinking...about Daizuji," Sonja propped her head in her hand. "He's changed so much,"

"He'll be fine. He made the right choice by joining the Light willingly...unlike some losers i know,"

"It's not that I'm worried about...it's his deck. He used a completely knew one to face Edmund...and he looked...so...different,"

"I was wondering...where did he get those Blue Eyes White Dragons? I thought they were Kaiba's?"

Sonja looked at Chazz and smiled. "I know where he got them, but I can't tell you,"

Chazz blushed unintentionally, andshook his head to get a particular thought out. "Why not?"

Sonja winked and touched the tip of his nose with her finger, making him blush even more, "I just can't," she stood up. "Well...someone has to take care of him...thanks for the talk Chazz..." She winked at him again and strode off, her long blonde hair swaying with the ocean breeze.

-----

"Man this ocean breeze is fantastic!"

Erik had left the Red dorm along with Jett, but they had split up in order to duel more opponents for the tournament.

The tech-junkie Ra had wandered the forests with no luck only to wind up at the harbor. Now he was sitting at the edge of the pier, looking at at the ocean.

Erik took out his deck and shuffled through it, glancing at all the cards in it. _Even I wonder why I have a water deck...why couldn't it have been a machine deck, given all the machinery I have in my room? _he thought with a chuckle.

His train of thought was derailed, however, when ripples started appearing on the ocean's surface.

"What the...?"

He jumped back to avoid splashes as a gigantic black submarine appeared in front of him, bobbing up and down in the waves.

Then, someone came out of the submarine and looked around. It was a portly man with a tan, dull grey eyes hidden behind small round spectacles, with a dark brown beard surrounding his square jaw. He was wearing a sailor's cap and matching outfit, with a maroon coat.

"Arr...I be settin' up port at Duel Academy again..." he said. "Maybe this time 'round I'll catch me great load af booty."

"Dude...if you want booty, head on over to Hawaii down _that-a way_!" Erik called out, pointing in a random direction.

"Ar, who be the mutinous bilgerat ta backsass the Admiral?" the fat man exclaimed angrily, looking down at the pier. He spotted Erik and pointed at him. "Who ye be, ya swab?"

Erik smirked and looked up at the Admiral. "I be Erik Ikari, Admiral. Student at Duel Academy, Ra Yellow, and a big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean, savvy?" he replied in the same accent as the Admiral.

"Ar, one of the mates of Jaden Yuki? Well, I be challengin' ya to a duel!"

Erik's smirk grew wider. "I accept ya offer! Permission ta come aboard, Admiral?"

"Granted, matey!"

-----

Inisde, Erik marveled at the interior of the submarine. "Whoa. Pirates these days got high-tech...," he thought aloud, "Eat your heart out, Jack Sparrow,"

"Who be this 'Jack Sparrow'?"

"Dude...you haven't watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_, have you?"

"I haven't weighed anchor and left me ship for over 10 years, ya bilgerat!"

After that remark, Erik stepped back and pointed at the Admiral. "A high tech Davy Jones!"

This time, the Admiral was ticked. "I'll show ya Davy Jones when me beast send ya to the briney deep!"

He led Erik to his duel arena, which was only a thin platform in the center of a large circular room, with windows all around to show the beautiful underwater view.

"Now...let's see yer muntinous attitude in a duel!" The Admiral called out mockingly as his and Erik's duel Disks activated.

"DUEL!"

**A: 4000  
****E: 4000**

"I be first!" the Admiral cried out, drawing, "I play the spell card, Cost Down! This be letting me downgrade me monsters' level by 2 stars, with the price of sending one of my crew ta Davy Jones' locker," he discarded one of his monsters and the Cost Down card to his graveyard, "Next, I be activatin' the Field Spell Card, A Legendary Ocean to lower me beasts' level even more. Finally, I be summonin'...the now level 4...Levia Dragon-Daedalus(2600/1500)!"

Before Erik's eyes, a gigantic blue sea serpent, with red fins trailing its back, its body coiled around itself, appeared, its head thrown back in an intimidating roar.

"And with the Ocean at my command, Daedalus gains a 200 attack an' defense bonus!"

Levia Dragon-Daedalus: (2800/1700)

"I be done with me turn." Admiral declared, ducking under Levia Dragon to get a better look of Erik.

The aformentioned person had his head down, his shoulder's shaking, and his arms limp at his sides.

"What be the matter, boy? Ye be scared, I take it?" Asmiral asked cockily.

"Are...you...kidding?" Erik asked, looking up, his eyes wide with happiness, "That is my all time favorite monster!"

"What ye be squawkin' about boyo?"

"I use a water deck too! Here, lemme show you!" Erik grinned as he drew, "I play one facedown card and summon Mother Grizzly (1400/1000) In attack mode. Since it's a water type monster, it also gains a 200 point bonus,"

A large, angry bear appeared, growling and snarling at the (much larger) Sea Serpent.

Mother Grizzly: (1600/1200)

"Next, I play this card, Enemy Controller!"

Afterwards, a handheld controller, like that of an X-box, appeared in front of Erik.

"Now, this card has two effects. It's either I can change the position of one monster on your field...,"

Suddenly, Erik's Mother Grizzly dissapeared and the Controller started to glow.

"...or, by sacrificing one monster on my field, I can control one of your monsters for one turn!"

The wire of the controller extended and attached itself onto the Levia Dragon, then the large serpent slithered its way to Erik's side of the field. Then, the controller floated into Erik's hands.

"Thank you long hours at the X-box!"

"What!?" The Admiral was confunded. "I be hornswaggled!"

He turned to Erik. "My boy, ye be a sailor after me own heart. If I didn't know any better, I be callin' ye me own son,"

Erik facefaulted. "Dude...no way...my dad works at Microsoft. Anyway, back to business, I sacrifice the Levia Dragon in my control...for the true scurge of the seven seas...Ocean Dragon Lord, Neo-Daedalus (2900/1600)!"

The Admiral's Levia became shrouded in a wave of bubbles.

As the bubbles began to clear, Erik said with a grin, "In the immortal words of Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Summon...the Kraken!" he cried out in a perfect impression of the aformentioned character.

And when the bubbles cleared, in its place stood a larger version of Levia, with two heads, a larger back fin, and long whiplike tail.

"Okay, so maybe not the Kraken, but close enough." Erik commented with a sweatdrop.

"With Legendary Ocean on your side of the field, Neo Daedalus gains 200 attack and defense points,"

Neo-Daedalus: (3100/1800)

Neo-Daedalus, attack him directly with Torrential Wave!"

The gigantic monster raised it's tail and sent a massive wave right at the Admiral, which sent him recoiling into the railing.

**A: 900  
E: 4000**

The Admiral didn't stand up again, but squatted down. "I never got keelhauled on me own poopdeck before..." he said to Erik. "I be on the end of me rope here lad. Never before have I seen a buccaneer with more knowledge of the sea than me. I tip me hat of to ye." he did just that. "And with that...I surrender,"

The holograms vanished as Erik ran over to his side, "You okay? That hit was pretty hard...,"

The Admiral got up to his feet. "I be fine lad. You...ye be the greatest Ocean Duelist that I ever saw this side of the Caribbean...,"

"You already said that." Erik remarked with a grin.

"Aye, and because of that...I wanted te give ye something," he rummaged in his pockets and gave him a GX tournament medal, "It's for that thar tournament them landlubbas are holdin'. I wanted ta keep this here treasure for booty, but I see know...the better buccaneer has won,"

Erik took the medal, but whispered something into the Admiral's ear. "I have something for you too,"

He took out his deck, and handed him a card.

"But...But...this be the..."

"Yep...Ocean Dragon Lord, Neo-Daedalus. I have two actually, but I only have one Levia. This one's clogging up my deck. I want you to have it."

"No..." the Admiral pushed the card back. "No...The better man won, me bucko. I should give you this...," he handed Erik one of his Levias. "I have four,"

Erik grinned, "So,can you let me back on land now...? Even though I keep a water deck, I prefer to be on terra firma,"

"Aye. Ahoy, me crewmen, weigh anchor for the surface!"

-----

Erik looked back at the ocean as the submarine began to cruise off, with the Admiral still on top.

The old sailor called back to him. "I be wantin' a rematch, ya landlubba!"

Erik smirked. "Give me a better duel than that, savvy?"

He walked away as the submarine cruised out into the ocean, _Why do I use the ocean and not machines...? Hell, I don't know. All I know is... _he paused and looked at the deck in his hand, with Enemy Controller on the top.

_An X-box and my friends are all I need to be happy!_

"Ain't that right, ocean?" he looked back at the glittering water.

The waves just sloshed against the docks and rocky areas around it, the only sound that could be heard at the moment.

Erik nodded, "The ocean says yes,"

**(Author's Note: Oh c'mon, with the submarine and Erik usin' a Water Deck, you HONESTLY think I would pass up an opportunity at an Abridged reference?)**

-----

Jett wandered around the woods, arms behind his head and a serious look on his face. His friends had been taken in by the Society of Light, and only he and Erik remained. Chances are that they'd both, or at least Erik would be next. Next to Damien, Jett was one of the strongest members of the group. Chances were also good that if anyone of his fallen friends were to try and convert him, it'd be Damien himself.

"Hey...kid,"

Jett stopped in his tracks and looked off to the side. Standing against a tree, not too far away, was a man. The man had messy brown hair, blue-green eyes, and wore a black cloak around his body. Jett looked him over, _Ok, now I **know** this isn't a Society member. Must be a pro..._

"You up for a duel kid?" the man pulled open his cloak and held out a couple of GX medals, "Give ya these for a single duel,"

Jett looked at the medals, _Well, I **am** in the tournament...might as well collect a few._

"You're on,"

The man grinned and tosses away his cloak to reveal that he wore a black, unbuttoned vest, a pair of black jeans, boots, and an old model Battle City duel disk on his arm.

Jett raised an eyebrow, "Great, my first opponent in the tournament and it's a gay biker dude,"

The man fell over at the remark, but quickly climbed back to his feet, "I'm not gay, you piece of crap!" he snapped, "I just like the color black! That a problem!?"

"No...just that the way you were dressed, I expected a guy wearing a leather mask coming out of the treeline by now,"

"...ok, that's it. I won't show you any mercy," the man turned on his duel disk and inserted a deck from his belt, "Let's go, punk!"

Jett grinned and activated his Duel Academy disk, "You're on, old timer. What's your name, anyway?" he asked.

"People call me the Warlord...,"

"Warlord?" Jett grinned and shook his head, "So many jokes, so little time,".

"LET'S DUEL!"

**W: 4000  
J: 4000**

"I'll go first," Warlord drew his card, "Alright. I play Reinforcement of the Army! This allows me to take a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck and add it to my hand," he looked through his deck and took a card out, "Got it,"

Jett raised an eyebrow, _Warrior user, huh?_

"Next, I summon my Marauding Captain (1200/400) to the field in attack mode," the Warlord paused as a man in rusty armor appeared on the field, "Next, I shall use his ability! When he's summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, so I choose my second Marauding Captain,"

Jett watched as the first Captain was accompanied by a twin, _Classic Warrior summoning and defense block. This will be interesting._

"But...I'm not done yet," the Warlord inserted his remaining four cards into his disk slots, "I'll equip one Captain with two Lightning Blades, giving him a total of 1600 attack points each, and I'll equip another Lightning Blade as well as a Fusion Sword Murasume Blade to my second Captain, giving him another 1600 point boost as well,"

MC 1 (2800/400)  
MC 2 (2800/400)

"With that, I end my turn,"

_Damn. Two strong monsters protecting one another. With one of those Captains out, I can't attack any other Warriors...but maybe I can do something about their power _Jett drew his card, "First, I play Meteor of Destruction! This Spell card deals you 1000 points of Direct Damage, as long as your points aren't below 3000!"

The Warlord looked up to see a giant ball of fire coming down on him. He held up an arm as the rock crashed into him, the flames licking and dancing around him. He glance at the boy over his arm, _C'mon, Jett...you gotta do better than that if you wanna save your friends!_

**W: 3000  
J: 4000**

"Next, I summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) in attack mode!" Jett declared as a fiery serpent made of fire and coal appeared before him, growling fiercely, "Next, I play Heavy Storm! This Spell card destroys all Spells and Traps on the field!"

The Warlord remained calm as three of his Equip cards were blown away. Jett frowned, "What gives?" he pointed to the Fusion Sword, "That's supposed to have gone adios,"

His opponent nodded, "True, but it's effect allows it to stay on the field instead of being destroyed by card effects that normally destroy Spell cards...namely, your Heavy Storm. However, my Captains DO lose some power,"

MC 1 (1200/400)  
MC 2 (2000/400)

"I know I can't attack them...," Jett inserted two cards into his disk, "But that doesn't meant I can't hurt you still. I place these cards facedown, then I end my turn, and when that happens, Solar Flare Dragon's ability activates! At everyone of my End Phases, it's ability deals you 500 points of damage!"

**W: 2500  
J: 4000**

The Warlord drew his card, but as he did so, Jett pressed a button on his disk.

"I play the Trap card known as Backfire! Now, everytime one of my Fire-Attribute monsters is destroyed, you get dealt 500 points of damage!"

"So what?" the Warlord held up the card he just drew, "I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck," he drew his cards, then pointed to the Dragon, "Marauding Captain number two, destroy that Dragon now!" he ordered.

"I play my other facedown card! Negate Attack!" Jett cried out just as a swirling vortex appeared between his monster and the powered up Marauding Captain, "Your attack is over, as well as your Battle Phase!"

The Warlord smiled, "Fine...but I get to bring out something that'll put an end to you," he removed the two Captains from his disk, as well as the Fusion Sword, "I tribute...these two monsters in order to summon one of my most powerful monsters! Jett Kenichi...,"

Jett's eyes widened, _How does he know my real name?! Who is this guy?!_

"Prepare to meet...Gilford the Legend (2600/2000)!"

A huge warrior in heavy armor and a cape, with a very large sword in his hands appeared, swinging the mighty blade back and forth. Jett looked up at the monster in awe, _Dude...Legend?!_

"And, if you think his power is impressive, wait until you see his special ability," the Warlord smiled, "He can take any number of Equip cards from the Graveyard and use them himself, boosting his power! So...that makes three Lightning Blades and one Fusion Sword Murasume Blade. Four Equip cards with 800 points each! Guess that means he gains 3200 attack points!"

Gilford the Legend (5800/2000)

_Good thing he can't attack now_ Jett stared at the monster, _Man...where'd he get a card like this?_

"I end my turn, boyo,"

Jett drew his card, _Perfect! Just the thing to stop this steroid-takin' swordsman_ he inserted a card into his disk, "I'll play this! Level Limit - Area B, and now, since you brought out what must be one of your favorite monsters, I'll show you one of mine! I sacrifice my Solar Flare Dragon to summon...,"

A torrent of red hot flames engulfed the Solar Flare Dragon, sucking it into the ground. The pillar of fire rose higher and higher as a new form began to take place. From within the flames, an impressive warrior in bright red armor appeared on the field.

"Warlord...meet Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)! When he's summoned, I can choose a card from your hand," he glanced at his opponent's hand, "Or in this case, the _only_ card in your hand, and send it straight to the Graveyard!"

The Warlord growled and turned the card around, then inserted it into his Graveyard, "Good-bye Swift Gaia...," he muttered.

Jett grinned, "Lucky me. Strong monster gone...if a monster card is sent to the Graveyard by Thestalos' effect, _you_ get dealt damage equal to it's level times 100! So since Gaia is Level 7...," he trailed off.

The Warlord cried out as flames engulfed him, taking out a small chunk of his Life Points.

**W: 1800  
J: 4000**

"I'll end my turn there,"

The Warlord drew his card, "Hmmm...I Equip my second Fusion Sword to Gilford, boosting his power even further!"

Gilford the Legend (6600/2000)

"Gilford, attack Thestalos and tear this punk a new asshole!"

Jett watched as the huge warrior charged at his Monarch. Just as the huge sword was about to come crashing down on him and his monster, Gilford stopped and knelt down into defense position, as well as Thestalos.

"What the hell?" Warlord glared at Jett, "Kenichi, explain yourself!"

"How about you first?!" Jett shot back, "How the hell do you know me?! I never met you before today, but you know me like we're old friends! Who the hell are you!? You workin' for someone?!" he seethed, "Anyway, I played my Spell card, remember? Level Limit - Area B. All face-up Level 4 or higher monsters are switched to defense mode...,"

"Meaning my Gilford's attack didn't go through," Warlord grinned, and pointed to Jett's side, "Thestalos didn't make it either...,"

Jett grinned as well, "Don't need him alone to win," he drew his card, "I summon my Ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000) in attack mode!" he paused as a short kid in baseball gear appeared, swinging his bat around like an idiot, "Since he's below Level 4, my Trap doesn't effect him. However, I can use his effect! When there are other Fire-Attribute monsters on the field, Baseball Kid gains 1000 attack points!"

U.B.K (1500/1000)

_Impressive..._ Warlord nodded, "Nice...but it's gonna take more than that to take down Gilford," he reminded his enemy.

"I know...but for now, here's a small boost," Jett's end tray opened up and he placed his last card in his entire hand into it, "I play the Field Spell card called Molten Destruction!" he paused as a giant volcano appeared next to them, holographic lava rolling down the rocky slopes, "This Field card boosts all Fire monsters by 500 attack points, but lowers their defense points by 400,"

U.B.K: (2000/600)  
Thestalos (2900/600)

"Now, I end my turn,"

The Warlord drew his card, "I got nothin'...go ahead kid,"

_Liar...he's got something, I can tell by that look in his eyes_ Jett huffed as he eyed his opponent while he drew his card, "I summon Little Chimera (600/550) in attack mode, and with him, my Baseball Kid's ability gives himself another 1000 points,"

U.B.K. (3000/600)

"Not only that, but with Chimera on the field, all Fire monsters gains 500 attack points...,"

U.B.K. (3500/600)  
Thestalos (3400/600)  
Little Chimera (1600/150)

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, destroy Gilford now!"

The Warlord groaned as his mighty warrior was destroyed by a shrimp with a metal baseball bat, "That's just sad...," he shook his head.

"Little Chimera, since you're unaffected by Level Limit, attack him directly! Chimera's Maulin' Strike!"

The opposing duelist was soon tackled, the Chimera ontop of him, mauling him like crazy.

**W: 1800  
J: 4000**

Jett frowned as his monster came back, "What...the...hell...man?"

Chuckling, the Warlord climbed to his feet and waved his hands, "Effect man. That card I had before? That was Kuriboh (300/200) and since I tossed him to the Graveyard, I get no Battle Damage,"

_Kuriboh? Only people I know who has those are Sensei and Jaden with his Winged Kuriboh..._ Jett looked at him hard, _Could this guy have a connection with him?_

"My turn, boyo," the Warlord drew his card, _Damn...well, time to take it like a man,_ he looked up at Jett, "You're turn boyo,"

"Fine fine...," Jett drew his card and smiled, "I play my own Pot of Greed!" he drew two new cards, "Oh, you're dead now. First, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Level Limit - Area B card," he paused as his own Spell was destroyed.

His opponent frowned, _Is he gonna bring out what I think he's gonna bring out?_

"Now, I sacrifice my Thestalos, and my Baseball Kid to summon...Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600)!"

Both duelists watched as from the two monsters places, a giant being made completely of fire appeared, looming over the both of them like the Balrog from _Lord of the Rings_.

"Since he's a Fire monster, he gains a 500 point boost from both Little Chimera and Molten Destruction...,"

Infernal Flame Emperor (3700/1200)

"Infernal Flame Emperor, smite this so-called Lord of War with Blaze Inferno Crusher!" Jett ordered.

His opponent closed his eyes and covered himself as the Flame Emperor brought down it's mighty fist upon him, sending a huge cloud of fiery smoke into the air.

**W: 0  
J: 4000**

Jett crossed his arms as all the holograms went away, "Now...who are you?!" he snapped.

The smoke cleared and Jett was surprised to see nothing there...save a few GX medals on the ground. He looked around, hissing between his teeth.

"Sonofabitch," he wiped his brow, "Go through all that trouble and he runs off like a coward. I dunno who he is...but I got a weird feeling about him,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: ok, that's the chap guys! WOO! long one! First off, once again, props to DarkScytheQueen for help!**

**P.S. now, to those of you who re-read chaps, this last part is redone, cuz I messed up on it...so yeah, hopefully, it's good. Ja ne!**


	17. God of the Sun, Stolen!

**God of the Sun, Stolen!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I don't get it! It's day two of the GX tournament, and no one's challenged me to a duel yet!" Jaden was whining, leaning against a tree, arms behind his head.

"Well gee I wonder why...?" Syrus replied sarcastically, looking up from the cards in his hands. "Maybe they wanna _keep_ their medals."

"It's true...," Hassleberry agreed, smiling. "Everyone knows you're the best, Sarge,"

Jaden looked up at the branches of the tree sadly. "I guess you're right...,"

"Well...I wish I could disagree to that," A voice sounded. "...but I haven't dueled Jaden yet. So I really don't have a say in the matter,"

The three looked in the direction of the new voice to see Jett coming up to them, stuffing two GX medals in his pocket.

"Hey Jett, won some duels I see,"

Jett smiled. "Yep,"

Just then, Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden, looking up at the sky with a troubled expession, cooing.

Jaden bolted upright. "What's up...?"

His question was answered then the sky began to dim.

"Whoa. Who turned off the sun?" Jett asked, looking at the dark clouds.

"That's weird. It was sunny like ten seconds ago," Syrus remarked, looking around.

"What in tarnation...?"

As those words left Hassleberry's mouth, a bright orange light and a loud thunderclap brought Syrus cringing and the four's attention to someplace at the foot of the volcano where a large pillar of flaming light rose from the ground to the sky above.

"What is that...?" Jaden asked, brow furrowed in worry.

"Oh nothing...," Syrus began. "...just's your average, everyday raging pillar of fire!"

Suddenly, the pillar widend drastically,sending Winged Kuriboh cowering behind Jaden.

"Must be a duel," Jaden said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah...," Hassleberry's eyes never left the scen in front of them. "But who's dueling who? And what kind of crazy cards are they playing...?"

As Hassleberry asked, from the pillar of fire rose two metallic, golden-yellow wings from either side stretched out regally and a pair of blood red eyes flashed from the center.

"Oh crap," Jett staggered back, awestruck at what he saw, _I thought that frickin' thing was gone for good! _

The other three turned around to see Jett running into the forest.

"Jett! Where are you going...?"

"Get an up close and personal look!" he called before disappearing into the forest.

Jett ran blindly, nimbly jumping over fallen logs and rocks until he came into a clearing and ducked behind a tree just in time to see some man in a white lab coat defeat a Ra student, the latter falling over unconscious, his GX medal falling next to his head.

"This is bad...," Jett mumbled.

-----

A helicopter landed on the top of one of the Hangars at the pier, as two people, a man and a young teen, climbed out.

As the two got out, the man noticed Jaden and the group walking by down below, his eyes focused on the Obelisk of the group.

"Hmm? No...it couldn't be...," He said to himself.

-----

Erik was just outside the Ra dorms, listening to some tunes on his MP3 Player. The majority of his dorm mates had already moved to the white dorms, so it was getting a little lonely in there.

Then, Jett came walking up to him, and he removed on earphone. "What's up?"

"You. Me. Chencellor's office. Now," Jett said sternly.

"Yes. Sir," Erik replied jokingly, standing up.

"Not funny Erik. Remember the story Sensei said about _those _cards...?"

Erik's expression turned serious. "What about them?"

"One of them is back,"

"Which one...?"

"Your dorm,"

Erik took off his other earphone and turned off the MP3. "Then what the frick are we doing here for?" he asked angrily, bolting towards the main building like a bullet.

-----

In the Chancellor's office, Shepphard, Bonaparte and Crowler were discussing something with the visitors from the helicopter when suddenly Erik came bursting through the doors and came to a screeching halt. he looked around at the occupants of the room and his eyes came to rest on one of the visitors.

"Oh bugga," he mumbled.

Almost as if on cue, Jett also came running through the doors, but crashed into Erik, sending the two into the carpet in front of the visitor's feet.

"Hey, techno-obsessed. People don't come with breaklights!" Jett said angrily, climbing back to his feet.

"So bite me, Edward Mustang," Erik retorted, standing up to full height, Jett only coming up to his shoulder.

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me shrimp!"

"Shut up or I'll rip off your feet and stick them on your head!"

"Jethy-boy...? Rikky-boy...?"

Their arguement was cut short when one of the visitors took them both into a hug, his long, silvery grey hair almost identical to Erik's.

"It's been so long boys! Look how you two have grown up so much!" He was saying, tears in his eyes, giving the three faculty members a shock.

Both Jett and Erik sweat dropped, _Oh crap... _they thought, rolling their eyes. "Hello, Pegasus...," they greeted glumly.

Afterwards, Jaden entered the office, a smile on his face, not even noticing the scene with Pegasus, Jett and Erik.

"Is Chumley really back?" he asked.

Pegasus looked up from his hold on Erik and Jett to see his assistant smiling. "Jaden!"

Chumley outstretched his hands and pulled Jaden into a (koala) bear hug. "Gimme some love!"

"Can't breathe...Chum..." Jaden gasped, straining from lack of oxygen.

Pegasus let go of the two boys and walked up to Jaden. "Who do we have here...?"

Shepphard broke out of his stupor. "Why, this is Chumley's former roommate..." He started, a little disturbed at his previous act. "Mr. Jaden Yuki."

Pegasus smiled. "Ah...so this is Jaden-boy."

He took Jaden's hand into his own. "Charmed. Why Chumley here thinks you're the cat's pajamas."

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "The _what_?"

Jett leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Just play along. He always acts weird."

"Jaden..." Shepphard started. "Meet Maximillion Pegasus. President and Founder of Industrial Illusion Company."

"And the creator of Duel Monsters." Erik and Jett added in chorus.

"Of course, hi!" Jaden cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered to Chumley. "But why's he here...?"

"Is it about _that_ card...?"

Everyone turned to Erik and Jett, their expessions serious.

"Yes it is, boys." Pegasus said.

"What card...?"Jaden asked.

-A few moments and a short explanation later...-

"What?! Someone stole the Winged Dragon of Ra god card?!" Jaden gaped at Pegasus, "No way, that's the most famous card in Duel Monsters!"

_Well, personally, I wouldn't say **that **_Erik and Jett thought to themselves.

Pegasus nodded at Jaden's question, "And the most powerful. The original one actually contained the spirit of Ra himself!"

"But, I thought that card was destroyed...,"

Again, Pegasus nodded, "It was, but we developed a copy of it for research purposes with _nearly identical _powers,"

"Oh yeah, smart move," Jett murmured, earning a glance from the one-eyed millionaire.

Jaden looked at Jett, then back at Pegasus, "So...what happened to it?"

"My company's chief card designer has stolen it from our vaults,"

"That's not all, he stole my grilled cheese, too!"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Oh merciful Egyptian Gods, find and punish the thief of the fat one's cheesy sandwich and return said sandwich to your follower," he muttered, sacarsm dripping from every word.

Chumley glared at him.

"We have reason to believe that this Winged Dragon of Ra replica is _here_. In fact," Shephard turned away from his window, "Several duelists have reported Ra-related-injuries,"

At that moment, Jaden had a memory of the beast from earlier that day.

"I saw it!" he gasped, "Just before I got here!"

"Same here!" Jett blurted, "I saw some dude in a lab coat take this kid's medal a short time after we saw the thing!"

**"Attention all GX Tournament participants. The GX Tournament is temporarily suspended, so please, return to your lodgings. If any of your are in the middle of a duel, end it in a draw,"**

Shephard pulled his finger away from the intercom, "...maybe that'll help,"

-----

"If I had known you were coming, I would've made you a grilled cheese,"

Syrus smiled as his large friend from his first year looked around the room, happy to see him again.

"That's ok, this isn't the time, Sy," Chumley looked up thoughtfully, "Although, if you have some bread and cheese, and maybe some butter-,"

"Just check the fridge," Hassleberry interrupted.

Syrus shrugged, "Well...since you're here, Chum, wanna duel for old time sake?"

Jaden grinned and idly scratched his cheek, "Actually...,"

Chumley turned around and faced his former roommate, "You're gonna go look for Ra, aren't you?" he demanded.

"10-4, good buddy,"

"Then, you'll need this," Chumley held up a card he took out of his jacket pocket, "It's a new card that I designed myself," he explained as Syrus and Hassleberry looked over his shoulder, "Anyway, it's a Field Spell and I thought you could use it,"

"Wow...," Jaden smiled, took the card and gave his old friend a wink, "Thanks, Chum!"

-----

"Pegasus! Uh...Mister President?!"

Pegasus, who had been walking around the island for sometime, a duel disk on his arm, stopped and turned to see Jaden running up to him.

"Jaden-boy?" he motioned to a couple of large rocks nearby so the exhausted Slifer could rest, "I suppose you want to know more about this sort of business, don't you?"

Jaden could only nodded as he panted for breath.

Pegasus' lone eye began to look distant, "This is isn't the first time a counterfeit Ra card was used in duels. There was an incident, several years ago where the ancient gods considered a copy to be an insult. Out of anger, the spirit of Ra sent those duelists straight to the Shadow Realm...," he sighed and shook his head, "Many of those duelists suffered the fate that Ra saw fit,"

"Uh...speaking of Ra," Jaden pointed to a cloud of smoke rising over the nearby treeline, "I think we just found it!"

The two of them raced through the woods, hoping to find the stolen replica of Ra, but they stopped a short feet away from the _real _source of the smoke. The two of them found Erik and Jett sitting around a small campfire, roasting marshmallows while their duel disks lay behind them.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Jaden asked, walking up to them.

Pegasus nodded as Jett stuck a couple of burnt mallows into his mouth, "I was about to ask the same thing...,"

"Wah hahr tao ook bor Ah,"

Jaden and Pegasus turned to Erik, "What he say?"

"He said...'We're here to look for Ra'," Erik explained as Jett nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, a chuckle from the side made them all turn to see a man in a white lab coat and glasses standing not too far away.

"Vell, vell, vell, hail to ze chief," the man greeted mockingly to Pegasus.

"Franz!" the one-eyed millionare walked over to him, "Have you lost your mind?!"

Franz, the man they were after, chuckled and held up a familar card that they had seen from the years past, and classes in school. It was the replica of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Return it at once!" Pegasus ordered, "Don't do something you'll regret!"

The man shook his head, "Herr Pegasus. If you vant this card back, you'll have to duel for it,"

"So it's a duel you want?" Pegasus held up his dueling arm, "Very well-,"

"I'm game! Let's go!"

Jett and Erik fell over as Jaden stepped between the rich man, and the powerhungry thief with a powerful card.

"Stealing cards and making counterfeit copies is just not cool, bro! Who do you think you are?" Jaden spat as Winged Kuriboh appeared alongside his head. Seeing his friend, Jaden smiled confidently, "Don't worry, it's all good, Kuriboh,"

_Interesting..._ Pegasus stared at Jaden, _Jaden-boy can see duel monster spirits and now he's about to go up against an Egyptian God! He reminds me so much of my dear old friend Yugi-boy._

Jett walked over and tapped on Pegasus' shoulder, "Hey, can we talk?"

"So, tell me, do they teach you about the Egyptian Gods in school, boy?" Franz asked mockingly, "First, there is Obelisk the Tormentor, then you have Slifer ze Sky Dragon...that one is especially vicious! But, not as vicious as the Vinged Dragon of Ra!"

Jaden shook his head, "Everyone knows about the Egyptian Gods...that's like Dueling 101, so don't think you're scaring me,"

Franz smiled wickedly, "Very well, Herr Jaden. If you're such an _expert_, let's get this show on the road!"

"GAME ON!"

Erik turned to Jett, and Jett turned to Erik.

"Think he has a chance?"

"I doubt it. He's good, but were we taught by the guys who went up against this kinda thing. If anything, _we _have a better chance of beatin' that instead of him,"

**J: 4000  
F: 4000**

"Non-criminals get to go first!" Jaden drew his card, "So, I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) and my Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600/1800) to create the Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900/1800)!"

A man with dark skin, a wild mane of fiery hair and a monks staff appeared on the field, pointing the staff at Franz.

"Next up, Necroshade's special ability activates! Since he's in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, now!" Jaden slapped a card onto his disk, "So, now I'll summon Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)!"

Jett, Erik and Pegasus stared in awe as a strange Elemental Hero appeared on the field, looking like one of the superheroes from old cartoons.

"He played Neos! Has that even been released yet?" Pegasus gasped.

Erik's jaw dropped, "So _that's_ the card from space," he murmured.

"Now, let the fun begin!" Franz drew his card, while at the same moment, a wind picked up around him, "I play Ra's Disciple (1100/600)," he declared as a man with dark skin in magnificent golden armor (which looked like Ra) appeared on the field, "When this monster is successfully summoned, I can take two more Ra's Disciple's from my deck and add them to my hand,"

Everyone watched as he plucked two cards from his fanned out deck.

"Then, I shall activate a Spell card known as Trap Booster! This card allows me to play a Trap right from my hand, given that I discard a card," Franz tossed a card, "With this, I play Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 Life Points, I can summon a monster to the field, und I choose my second Ra's Disciple, followed by my third using the same effect of Ultimate Offering!"

**J: 4000  
F: 3000**

"Why would you summon three of the same monster?" Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow, "Unless...,"

Franz nodded, "Zat's right, my boy. These disciples shall be sacrificed!" he laughed as the three monsters vanished, the sky darkening above them.

**J: 4000  
F: 2500**

Pegasus and the other two boys looked up as lightning bolts streaked along the dark clouds above them. Pegasus grit his teeth and looked back to the duel, "Jaden, this is it!"

_"Great Beast of the Sky,  
please hear my cry!  
Appear in this Shadow Game  
as I call your name!  
Come forth...  
WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!"_

Everyone watched as a huge, golden bird-like beast with giant wings descended from the sky, growling as the lighting flashes danced around it.

"...I think I just shat myself," Erik murmured, staring up at the God. Both Pegasus and Jett quickly moved away from the Ra student.

Jaden stared at the ultimate being in the sky, "I-it's him...Ra...,"

Franz laughed cruelly, "You better believe it, boy!"

"HEY!" Jett tossed a rock at Franz's head, barely missing him, "Asshole! You shouldn't call upon a God you stole! You didn't even do the right chant!" he screamed.

Franz glared at him, "Right chant? What on earth are you talking about you fool?!"

Jett grinned and looked up to Ra, his arms high in the sky and a serious, calm look on his face.

_"Almighty Protector of the Sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry.  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game  
But first I shall...call out thy name,  
Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

Everyone watched as the Winged Dragon slowly moved it's head to look at Jett. Franz stared in amazement, "How the hell did you know that?! Have you ever held a god card before?!" he demanded.

Jett smirked and glanced at Erik, "Naw...just paid attention to lessons,"

"Lessons? Alright, let's see if you boys paid attention long enough to know about his points. His attack and defense points are calculated by the points of my combined sacrificed Disciples,"

Winged Dragon of Ra (3300/1800)

E-Hero Neos (2500/2000)  
E-Hero Necroid Shaman (1900/1800)

"I've seen this guy in a text book...," Jaden shook his head, staring at Ra, "But seeing it in person is a whole other story...,"

Jett nodded thoughtfully, "Damn straight,"

"You have _got_ to stop this Franz!" Pegasus barked at the thief, "Only a duelist chosen by the Egyptian Gods themselves can control Ra!"

Franz laughed, "_Ja_, that is why I made zis card...," he inserted a card into his disk, "God of the Sun and Sky, you _vill_ obey me! I play Mound of ze Bound Creator! With this card, I can contain your vile spirit, and you are mine to control!"

All of a sudden, huge chains erupted from the earth around them, some near Jett and Erik, and rose into the sky, wrapping themselves around the golden deity.

"What the _hell_ is that!?" Erik shouted, staring at the chains.

Pegasus frowned, "Somehow, Franz has made a card that can control an Egyptian God!"

_This isn't right. This act alone will get Franz punished by the Gods_ Jett looked at the thief, _You can't **make** a God obey you. The God must choose who it fights with! Talk about blasphemy..._

Franz smiled, "_Ja,_ Herr President. The most powerful of the Egyptian God cards is mine," he raised his arm to the sky, "Now, my servant, strike him down with Blaze Cannon!" he ordered.

Ra opened his mouth as energy crackled around his body. The energy collected into his mouth to create a large fireball that was launched into Jaden's Necroid Shaman, obliterating it from the field.

**J: 2600  
F: 2500**

"Und now, ze effect of ze Bound Creator activates. When a monster that's Level 10 destroys one of your monsters, you take 400 more points of damage my boy,"

Jaden grit his teeth as his points went down further.

**J: 2200  
F: 2500**

"Zat's all for me,"

"Jaden...look,"

The Slifer looked up as Jett and Erik looked up, to see Ra lowering his head, a large tear falling from his ruby-ish eye.

"He's...crying. Franz, what have you done?" he asked, drawing his card, "Alright, I'll switch my Neos to defense mode, and I'll call up my Card Trooper (400/400) in defense mode as well," he said as a strange red and blue robot appeared in front of him.

"Dude, it's Johnny 5!"

Jett turned to Erik, "Okay, it's bad enough that's a tech-geek reference, but both a geek and tech reference at once? I have an urge to kick your ass...,"

"How desperate," Franz drew his card, "Now, I play Nubian Guard (500/500)!"

A zombie-like figure in wrappings, and ancient-looking garbs, carrying a spear appeared, a strange eye peeking out of the wraps.

"Zen, Ra vill attack again!"

Ra fired off another Blaze Cannon shot, destroying Neos.

"Thanks to my Mound card, say goodbye to 400 more Life Points!"

**J: 1800  
F: 2500**

"Now, Nubian Guard, attack!"

Jaden stepped to the side a bit as the Guard speared his Card Trooper card, "My monster's ability activates! Whenever it's destroyed in battle, I can draw one card from my deck!" he explained, drawing a new card.

"Zat's all for me...,"

"Perfect," Jaden drew normally this time, "I activate Pot of Greed!" he drew two more cards, "From my hand, I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)!" he paused as his red Heroine appeared in a blaze of her own, "Next, I play a Spell card! Ever hear of Burst Impact? Whenever I activate it, when Burstinatrix is in play, it destroys all other monsters on the field. Now, hold onto your lederhosen, because for each monster destroyed, you lose 300 points!"

Franz blinked, "I _vhat_?"

Everyone watched as both the Nubian Guard and the Winged Dragon of Ra were engulfed in a fiery smoke.

**J: 1800  
F: 2200**

"He did it!"

"He destroyed an Egyptian God!"

Jaden turned and was surprised to see Chumley, Hassleberry, and Syrus behind him, standing with the other three onlookers. He was about to ask when they got there, but a cold laugh made him turn around to see Ra appear out of the smoke, unharmed.

Franz smirked as the smoke cleared, "Not quite...it seems to me that you skipped a class. You can't use Spell cards on an Egyptian God!"

Jaden slipped a card into his disk, "Uh...I knew that! I play Damage-Off-Zone! With this, the damage we both take in battle is cut in half! Your move, Franz,"

"Hehehe..I've meet vienerschintzels that are more talented than you, Mr Yuki," Franz scoffed as he drew his card, "Now, vatch how it's done, _ja_? Thanks to Ra's special ability, I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy every monster on your field!"

**J: 1800  
F: 1200**

"Alright, Ra...incinerate them!"

Ra was released from his mighty chains and he flew high into the cloudy sky, only to descended, looking like a phoenix, for he was now made of golden flames as he fired off another round of fire that destroyed Jaden's monster.

"You see, boy, vhen you play vith Franz, you play vith fire!"

Jett's eye twitched, "God, I wanna hurt that ass so badly...,"

Back at the duel, Jaden looked at his opponent as the blazes spread apart, "I don't get you, Franz. You know how many students at this school _dream_ of having your job? Now, you go and throw that all away for _one _card?!:

"You don't know the whole story. Vell, not yet, but if you knew ze truth, you vouldn't be so quick to judge, und let me assure you that you vouldn't vant my job. Let me explain...,"

-Flashback-

_"Please join me in congratulating Chumley Huffington for designing yet another superb card!"_

_Everyone in the office clapped with Pegasus as Chumley rubbed the back of his head, humbled by the praise._

_"Looks like the new guy strikes again!"_

_"This kid's good!"_

_Franz slammed his fist onto Pegasus' desk, "I've been designing cards for you for over ten years, but now I submit one and you choose a grilled cheese Spell card?!"_

_Pegasus looked hard at him, "**Your** cards rely too much on power alone. Times are changing, Franz, we're looking for something else now,"_

_-_End Flashback-

"_That's_ what all this is about?" Pegasus asked, gawking at Franz.

"_Ja_, it may seem insignificnt to you, Herr Pegasus, but it's _mein _life, and I knew ze only way to vin you over vas to give you a demonstration!" Franz grinned widely, "Admit it...you vish you vould've chosen _my_ design, don't you?"

Pegasus shook his head, "Not quite,"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Franz shrieked, "Don't you recognize a genius when you see one?!"

"No, but I recognize a powerhungry lunatic who needs to get laid when I see one," Erik cracked, nudging Jett in the ribs, "Remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah...two people, really," Jett nodded in agreement, "Both of who have dragon-fetishes,"

Franz growled at them and looked up back at Ra, "Alright my little toy, let's show these visenheimers our _true_ power! Activate your secret ability!!"

Jaden's eyes widened, "Secret...ability?" he repeated.

"Aw _shit_," Erik and Jett said together.

"Zat's right," Franz looked back at them, thick veins shown on his face now, "I keep one Life Point for myself, and zen ze rest go to Ra!"

Franz was engulfed in a strange aura and he soon disappeared from the field.

"Dude...," Jett stared at Ra, tugging at Erik's shoulder, "Check it out...,"

Erik, as well as the others looked up to see Franz was now joined to the top of Ra's head, dark smoke wafting about his body.

**J: 1800  
F: 1**

Winged Dragon of Ra (4499/1800)

"Now you have no choice but to respect me, you insignificant little vermin, because now, I don't _have_ an Egyptian God...I _am_ one!" Franz roared with delight as he looked down on Jaden, "ACTIVATE, BLAZE CANNON!"

Everyone watched as Jaden was engulfed by a huge torrent of fire, the Slifer screaming as the flames danced around him.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Pegasus demanded.

Jett shook his head, "He can't do it...," he sighed.

"Velcome, to your demise, Jaden!" Franz screamed as the flames began to die down. He looked down and that's when he recieved a shock. Jaden wasn't beat yet.

"He's still standing! But how?!"

Panting, Jaden lifted his head up to Franz, "My Damage-Off-Zone has another special effect! If I get rid of it, along with half of my Life Points, the battle damage goes to zero!"

**J: 900  
F: 1**

Franz glared at him, "You're just stalling! I end my turn with this," he declared, slipping a card into his disk.

"You won't get away with this, Franz!" Jaden swore as he drew a card. He glanced at the card and smiled, then turned around, "Hey, Chumley! It's your card!"

Jett and Erik turned to Chumley who was smiling, "You made a card?"

"Watch this! The new Field Spell called Skyscraper 2 - Hero City!" Jaden held up the new card and soon, gigantic, futuristic buildings erupted from the ground and stood tall, "Hey Ra! Now that there's a new Field card in play, you're free!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Franz watched in horror as the huge chains that bound his God snapped apart and disappeared, releasing Ra from his bondage.

"Now, I can bring back an old friend!" Jaden cried as his Graveyard lit up brightly, followed by a familiar monster appearing in front of him, "So welcome back, Neos! Next, from my hand, I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300/900)!"

Erik stared at the new monster, then slowly raised a finger, pointing straight at it, "Duuuuuude. Alien...,"

Jett sweatdropped, "It's not real, Erik...,"

"LIAR!"

"When Glow Moss appears in battle, the top card of your deck gets flipped over, and what happens next depends on your card," Jaden explained as Franz drew and flipped over his card to reveal Monster Reborn, "Alright, it's a Spell card! That means Glow Moss can attack you directly!"

"He's only got one Life Point left!" Syrus cheered, "Jaden's gonna win this!"

"Holy shit...," Erik and Jett stared at one another, "We gotta stop doing this talking together thing, it's creeping me out,".

Pegasus sighed and shook his head, "Boys...,"

Franz smirked at Jaden's attempt, "I don't think so! I play De-Fusion!" he cried out, his facedown flipping upward seconds before he seperated himself from Ra and appeared back on the field.

**J: 900  
F: 4500**

Winged Dragon of Ra (0/1800)

Everyone watched as Ra, weakened and drained of it's power, fell behind Franz, sending bits of holographic cement and asphalt into the air.

Jaden scowled at him, "That's so not cool! How could you let Ra take the fall?! Of all the bad guys I've ever dueled...you're the _worst_, no joke! First, you steal. Then, you injure innocent students with a counterfeit card and then you _diss_ Ra?!"

"Silly boy," Franz smirked, "This dragon is nothing! _I_ am ze Egyptian God!"

"Yeah, and Michael Jackson's still black," Jett cracked.

Jaden ignored Jett's joke, "Give it up man. You're not a duelist, you're just a poser who just couldn't take getting outdone by the new guy,"

"Oh _ja_?! Well, we'll see about that!"

Jaden looked at the fallen God, "Sorry, Ra, but I'll make sure you come back. Glow Moss, attack Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The Neo-Spacian monster created a spear of bright light and threw it hard at Ra's blue jewel on his forehead. The spear collided with the jewel, blasting Ra away from the field.

**J: 900  
F: 4200**

"Next, a direct attack from Neos!"

Franz stumbled back as Neos slugged him hard down the middle.

"It's over, Franz!"

**J: 900  
F: 1700**

"Not...yet," Franz climbed back to his feet and glanced at the card he held, _I have Monster Reborn in my hand. I can resurrect Ra with this next turn!_

"My turns not over! Now, from my hand...," Jaden slipped a card into his disk, "I play Necro Illusion! With this card, I can resurret one of _your_ monsters that were destroyed in battle and then I can summon it to my side!"

_Oh my God_ Jett blinked, astounded at Jaden, _This kid has actually managed to kill, and will soon use the power of Ra, regardless of authenticity...just like Sensei. I wonder..._

"Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, come on back!" Jaden cried as the God's huge shadow loomed over him.

Franz stepped back, horrified, "NO! You can't control an Egyptian God, you don't have Mound of ze Bound Creator!" he protested.

"I don't need chains to control _my_ monsters," Jaden snapped, "Now, I'll reduce my Life Points to one point, and give the rest to Ra!" he looked at his remaining monsters, "Neos, Glow Moss, let's go!"

Both monsters nodded, as if understanding what was about to happen.

"I sacrifice Neos and Glow Moss, then add their attack points to Ra!"

**J: 1  
F: 1700**

Winged Dragon of Ra (3699/2900)

"Now, Winged Dragon of Ra...," Jaden pointed to the thieving designer, "BLAZE CANNON!"

Everyone watched as the God card fired off an almighty burst of fire that hit Franz hard, making the man scream in agony as the rest of his points were depleted.

**J: 1  
F: 0**

As medals fell from Franz's coat, Jaden turned and looked up at the mighty dragon above him, _It was an honor to meet you Ra..._ he thought as the Dragon vanished in a haze of golden sparkles.

-----

That evening, everyone watched as Chumley, Franz and Pegasus flew away in an Industrial Illusions chopper as the sut set nearby.

"_Hasta la vista_, Chumley!" Syrus yelled, waving at his old friend.

"Don't be a stranger now!" Jaden added, waving as well.

Jett put his hands in his Obelisk blazer, then looked at Erik, "So...this kid," he jerked his head to Jaden, "Took down a God card...sure it was fake, but still, it's a God card,"

Erik nodded, "Yep. What does that tell ya, Pyro?"

"Well, Tech, I think that what we witnessed today is telling us that even when our enemies have legendary monsters in their power, they can still be beaten. It just depends on the duelist opposing them,"

"...we're gonna hafta go against them, ain't we?"

Jett nodded slowly, "Yep, but hopefully, we'll have our little secret weapon with us before we actually go nuts,"

-Flashback-

_"Mr Pegasus...look, as I tried to tell you before Franz and Jaden duked it out, we need help,"_

_After talking to Franz, Pegasus looked at Jett and Erik quizically._

_"Yes, what is it, Jethy-boy?" he asked casually._

_Jett bit his tongue, not wanting to make things bad between them right now, "Sir, we know that you modeled and gave us cards that you based off of our decks and aliases, and I'll admit, we are **very** grateful, but now we need a big favor,"_

_"Anything, Jethy-boy, what is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Damien went crazy and we need to duel him, Jake, and Sonja to make them snap back to normal, but Damien has the Blue Eyes White Dragons in his deck now," Jett explained slowly, "We need a card that not only will help us in a duel against him, but we need a card that'll help jog his memory and bring him back to normal. Please...we need this,"_

-End Flashback-

Jett sighed and looked back to the main buildings and Jaden and the others waved at the fleeting chopper, "...you think we got a chance, Erik?" he murmured.

Erik shrugged and looked at the island as well, "I dunno...I think by some normal statistics, we barely have a one percent chance of winning...but," he glanced at his friend, and grinned, "That still counts as a chance,"

Jett nodded and cracked his knuckles, "But first, we wait...we wait,"

Little did they know, that at that moment, Gerard was off to the side, hidden by a couple of buildings at the docks, snapping photos of the Obelisk and Ra.

"This is fantastic. The Legends are here at Duel Academy!" he let out a giddy laugh, "Man, I'm gonna make so much outta this gig!"

Little did Gerard know, that his actions on this day, would bring misery and danger to the four later in the future.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Sorry for the wait, guys, been busy. Hopefully, this makes up for it, and hopefully, it's good! Catch ya later ya'll!**


	18. How the Other Half Lives

**How the Other Half Lives**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Flashback-

_Jake sat on the sidelines, hidden by the treeline, watching Jaden's duel against the copy of the almighty Winged Dragon of Ra. It was amusing to watch him fight against an Egyptian God. He was enjoying the spectactle until Kaiba Jr showed up..._

_"Jake...," Damien nodded to him. He was wearing the same outfit his sensei usually wore, save a few differences._

_"You come to see Ra?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_After seeing him nod as an answer, Damien looked away from Jake and saw Jett trying to talk to Pegasus while the duel continued. He frowned at what he saw, "Looks like they're on the move,"_

_Jake glanced at Jett and Erik, "Mhm...I think that they think they're gonna overthrow our dorm," he mused._

_Damien scoffed, "You mean **your** dorm. I have no affiliation with that place,"_

_Jake glared at him, rising to his feet, "It's **our** dorm since Master Sartorius let you in," he snapped._

_Scowling, Damien grabbed Jake by his collar and slammed him against a nearby tree, "He **let** me in because it would be a liability if I wasn't on his side," he hissed, "Well, let me tell you this, you ivory-furred mutt, I **chose** to join because I can use that technology to look for the strongest opponents out there. And, if that purple haired hippie will lecture me about that stupid non-existant 'Light' crap of his, then I'll be numero uno on his blacklist of enemies...**got that?!**"_

-End Flashback-

Jake opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling of his very well decorated and furbished room in the white dorm. The memory of the Ra duel fresh in his mind, as well as some other things...

_Why does it feel weird for me to be here?_ he wondered, sitting up, _Master Sartorius said I am the Lord of Light and has shown me the path to being who I am supposed to be, but...I don't feel right for some reason..._

_"It's just your imagination,"_

"I dunno I just-," Jake stopped in midsentence and looked around. There wasn't anyone else in the room, but he could swear he had just heard another voice.

"Man," he shook his head, "I gotta get some air...,"

Jake left his room and decided to take a long walk around the white dorm. As he walked, numerous other members of the white dorm bowed before him as he passed by. He just mumbled and waved idly at them.

_I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong_

Jake stopped walking. Those words wafted in the air around him. He walked back to see another one of his whitecoats listening to the radio, that song playing out. He frowned and started to walk again, but for some reason, those lyrics stayed in his head.

_Get outta my head!_

_"They won't...they won't get out of your head,"_

Jake screamed and bolted down the corridor, making the other whitecoats either dive out of his way or stare at him, bewildered. As Jake ran down the corridor, the door to Sartorious' room opened and he watched Jake turn the corner.

Frowning, Sartorius closed the door and retreated back to his Tarot cards, which were already laid out before him.

_It seems the Light's hold on the Lord of Light's mind is slipping. This is not good, and was not predicted. Perhaps Fate is changing it's original plan. I just pray that it doesn't harm our cause..._

He flipped over the cards. Once again, it showed the Earthen King, the Dark Queen, the Warrior of the Hellfire, and the Master of the Sea. The King and Queen were on one side, while the Warrior and Master were on opposite sides. In the direct middle of those four cards, was a card that showed a horrific sight. Flames licking the sky as a wave of water crashed into the rocky earth.

Sartorius smiled slightly and nodded, "The deciding battle is upon us...," he walked over to the window and watched Jake run out of the dorm building, "The time of Ragnarok is drawing closer. The remaining Horsemen will battle their enlightened friends, fail and join me at my side...,"

-Meanwhile-

_Oh man, I'm gonna get **paid **so much for these shots..._

Gerard ducked behind bushes and trees, snapping pictures of Damien as he wandered around the woods after watching the duel with Jaden and Franz. The digital camera ensured Gerard that he wouldn't get caught, which was very lucky for him, because if Damien had known he was being tailed...

A small beeping sound made him duck behind a large tree, holding the camera close to his chest. Gerard slowly looked around the tree to see Damien was still walking away, as if the beep never happened.

Gerard sighed in relief, _Thank God for that..._ he looked down at his camera and facefaulted at what he saw.

**BATTERY LOW, REPLACE IMMEDIATELY!!!**

"Aw shit...,"

After a few moments of fumbling around, Gerard slapped the new batteries in and checked his work. He sighed in relief, "Thank God the pictures got saved...,"

He looked around the tree again and his face fell in disappointment. Damien was no where to be seen.

"Aw _shit!_"

-----

Damien entered the white dorm, a bored look on his face. As he entered, he noticed that the hall was completely void of people. Looking around, he found no other trace that another whitecoat was around.

_Finally, some peace and quiet..._

"How did your hunt go, my friend?"

Damien bit his tongue, _So much for that..._

He turned around to see Sartorius smiling at him, hands in his pockets, "Not very well. You promised me great duelists to play against, but so far, all I've come across are idiotic fools who, apparently, don't know a damn thing about dueling!"

Sartorius smiled his trademark creepy grin, "I do apologize, Earthen King. It must be hard to find opponents who can match your skill on the dueling field,"

Damien shot a glare at Sartorius that was very much like his sensei's trademark glare, "Listen here, you psychic fruitcake," he hissed, walking closer to Sartorius, "The _only_ reason I'm wearing this coat," he fingered the trenchcoat, "is because it looks good on me. I have _no_ affiliation with your cult or you. So far, we only have a deal: I stay on your good side _if_ you supply me with a worthy opponent, and so far, you have not fulfilled your part of the bargain,"

He stopped walking, just as Sartorius was backed up against the wall, eyes glaring at him hard, "You do _not_ want me on your blacklist,"

With that, he backed off, turned around and walked away, his trenchcoat swaying behind him.

Sartorius cleared his throat and smiled once again, "Well, then I guess you do not want to know about this next opponent I found for you? So far, he's been obliterating everyone he's come across, even the Pro-League duelists...each time, dueling far better than you have," he said airily.

Damien stopped cold in his tracks, but didn't even look back.

"Keep talking, fortune-teller,"

"A Duel Academy Alumni. Valedictorian of his class," Sartorius walked up and planted a hand on Damien's shoulder, gripping it slightly, "Zane Truesdale...,"

Kaiba's pupil batted away Sartorius' hand, "I heard of him. He rips off _my_ dragons with mechanical copies,"

"Do you know about his _other _Dragons?"

"Cyberdark Edge, Keel, and Horn," Damien muttered, walking away again, "Thanks for nothing, Sartorius...thanks for tellin' me crap I already knew about,"

Sartorius watched him walk away, smile still on his face, _That should help satisfy his lust for a worthy opponent._

-----

Damien found himself in the woods again, his boots making loud crunching noises as he stomped over fallen leaves and twigs that were in his path.

_Damn white-coated, Tarot readin' hippie...tellin' me about a man I already know about just to avoid getting on my blacklist. He's damn lucky I'm interested in this mech-copycat right now..._

A loud scream, along with an explosion made Damien stop in his tracks.

He looked to the left to see a duel was ending in a nearby clearing. Raising an eyebrow, Damien entered the clearing and stopped to see a young man with dark blue hair, wearing a black coat and matching clothes kneeling down and picking up cards.

Zane Truesdale had won yet another match thanks to his Underworld Deck, and he was now picking up the 'useless' cards he had tossed in order to use his Power Wall card. As he reached for the last card, he caught sight of a black, studded boot standing just inches away. He glanced upward and stared at Damien, who looked down at him.

"Zane Truesdale I presume?" Damien asked, smiling a bit.

Zane stood up to his full height, which was the very same as Damien's height, "Yeah, so?"

Damien smirked, "I wanna duel,"

"Heh...it's your funeral," Zane scoffed, his own smirk growing as he re-shuffled his cards into his deck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong, Truesdale," Damien crossed his arms, "It'll be _your _funeral once my dragons are done with you,"

"We'll see who's dragons are stronger...,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh boy, looks like some serious stuff is under way. Will these two dragon masters duel it out, or not?! Stay tuned!**

**This chapter is dedicated to DarkScytheQueen, who not only helped me out with this chapter, but because her birthday is on May 10th (same as mine, whoopie!) and this update was for her. **


	19. Figuring Stuff Out

**Figuring Stuff Out**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Kilnorc: Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a few months, been very busy with my One Piece stories. Hope this makes up for at least a little bit of it...hehe**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zane Truesdale had won yet another match thanks to his Underworld Deck, and he was now picking up the 'useless' cards he had tossed in order to use his Power Wall card. As he reached for the last card, he caught sight of a black, studded boot standing just inches away. He glanced upward and stared at Damien, who looked down at him.

"Zane Truesdale I presume?" Damien asked, smiling a bit.

Zane stood up to his full height, which was the very same as Damien's height, "Yeah, so?"

Damien smirked, "I wanna duel,"

"Heh...it's your funeral," Zane scoffed, his own smirk growing as he re-shuffled his cards into his deck.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong, Truesdale," Damien crossed his arms, "It'll be your funeral once my dragons are done with you,"

"We'll see who's dragons are stronger...,"

-----

_Knock knock knock_

Without waiting for an answer, Alexis pushed open Jake's door and found him sitting on his bed, holding his head. She gently closed the door behind her, "Are you alright, Lord Jiku?" she asked, slowly walking towards him, "You haven't seem well recently,"

Jiku waved at her idly, not even turning to look at her, "I'm fine, Alexis, don't worry,"

Alexis sat down next to him and smiled, "Jiku, I know you're lying and that you're suffering," she turned his head towards her, "We can help you, milord,"

"No, you can't," Jiku shook his head and winced, "I'm just going through some rough stuff right now, okay? Hell of a headache for one...,"

"Maybe I can help?"

Jiku scoffed, "No offense, but you can't help me on this, Alexis...,"

_The Light is drifting from our Lord, Alexis, he is drifting from us! There must be something we can do to keep him on the true path!_ Sartorius' words echoed in Alexis' skull as she pretended to listen to Jiku's words as he talked.

"...and that's it," Jiku looked at her and saw that she seemed distracted by something, "What's-?"

"Excuse me for being so rash, Lord Jiku," she murmured before leaning inward quickly and planting her lips on his.

Jiku's eyes went wide as Alexis Rhodes kissed him full on the lips. They both sat there for a few moments before she pulled back, smliing, "Feel better?"

The Lord of Light could only nod in silence, trying to find his words.

Alexis smiled and left him in his room to recover from the surprise. She couldn't help but grin a little as she walked down the hall, _Let's see the Lord leave us now..._

-----

In the woods of Duel Academy Island, both Jett and Erik walked the dirt trails, their duel disks slung over their backs. Out of their little group, they were the only two left that wasn't screwed in the head. They needed to get their friends out, they knew that much, but where to start?

"So, let's go over what we know," Jett thought aloud, hopping onto a log.

Erik nodded, "Good call,"

"Sartorious has a brain-washing power-,"

"Yep,"

"-that has taken over not only the entire Obelisk Blue dorm, but has taken three of our closest friends...two through losing a duel and one through some kinda twisted, ego thing that rubbed off on him from his mentor-,"

"Uh huh,"

"-and now, we're the only two left in the group with a free will and we gotta break 'em outta there," Jett clicked his tongue and jumped off the log, "I'd say go for the head and target Sartorious, but something tells me he's gotta lotta people who'd duel in his place. So...?"

"We should go for our friends first," Erik reasoned, "Damien, Jake and Sonja are our primary concern here, anyone can tell you that. Besides, Sartorious would be pissed and may lose some that "power" he has if he lost a couple of his beloved Horsemen,"

"But we know that Damien's packing serious firepower. He's got Kaiba's cards at his disposal...we may be good, but Damien thinks exactly like Kaiba! How the hell are we supposed to contend with _that_!"

Erik shrugged, "I dunno...maybe we can ask the rest of them to see if we can use theirs?" he suggested.

Jett facefaulted, "No...for one thing, Damien's putting as at risk as it is with the Card Sharks looking for us and him using those damn Dragons...you_really_ wanna make it worse by using something like Dark Necrofear, 'cause I really don't wanna use any of the Dark Magicians?!"

"Dude, chill!" Erik held up his hands, "Just chill, alright? I was just throwing a random idea out there...don't bite my head off,"

Sighing, Jett sat down on the log and rubbed his temples, "Sorry, Erik, I didn't mean to snap...it's just that this is too much! Here we are, trying to hide from a dangerous organization of criminals, and we get caught in the crossfire between a school and a brainwashing cult!" he picked up a rock and threw it into the treeline, "If we're really gonna try and take down who used to be our friends, we're gonna need a miracle,"

As if on cue, at that very moment, a loud whirring sound was heard overheard and the clearing was assaulted by a strong wind. Erik held a hand over his eyes to protect them from any flying debris, "Way to go, Jett!" he yelled over the noise, "You either got your wish or you pissed some God off! Wonder which one you did?!"

Jett glared at him and looked up to see a KaibaCorp chopper hovering above their clearing. The two of them watched in surprise as the chopper descended and landed in the middle of the clearing, it's engines dying.

"Well, we're about to find out, eh?" Erik grinned, "If Kaiba comes out, then ya pissed off a god,"

"What if it's not Kaiba?" Jett asked him.

Erik shrugged, "Knowing our crappy luck, there's nothing we can do about it and Kaiba's really on there, so when ya really think about it, we pissed off some greater force no matter what,"

The conversation between them died away when the side doors opened up and a young man in his early twenties stepped off the chopper, a mane of wild black hair flowing behind him. Usually, people would think he'd dress like his brother, all in a suit and everything, but Mokuba Kaiba just wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with the KaibaCorp logo on the chest.

"Mokie Mokie, long time no see," Jett greeted the elder one, "How's the big ass doing?"

Mokuba shot an annoyed look at him, but it soon disappeared with a smile, "Glad to see you two are okay. Listen, we know what's going on and Seto's trying to get things sorted out, while keeping it under wraps. He also knows that you guys are some of the few unaffected...as well as you guys planning on taking Damien and the others,"

"How the-,"

"Cameras all around," Mokuba grinned, cutting Erik off as he nodded to some of the areas around them, "You think a school this good wouldn't have security cameras?"

Erik looked up in thought and shook his head after a few moments, "Excellent point, Mokie,"

Jett folded his arms, "So, you know. That doesn't explain why you're here?"

Again, Mokuba grinned as he pulled out a small, black box, "We thought you guys could use these...hot off the presses, so to speak,"

The Ra and the Obelisk leaned forward as Mokuba pulled the lid open, revealing the contents inside.

"WHOA!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that chapter, guys! I'm very sorry again for not updating for awhile -bows- and I'm sorry that this doesn't have what some of ya'll expected, but trust me...it'll get good here soon! Until then, check ya'll later, folks!**


	20. The True Ascension: Coming of Ragnarok

**The True Ascension: Coming of Ragnarok**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Kilnorc: Yeah, I'm back with this. Figured since I'm updating about everything else, why not this? Long overdue for one, methinks.**

* * *

"So, the Lord of Light has been tested," Sartorious shuffled his deck of Tarot cards, "Interesting. Perhaps that Fate sees a difficult road for me in the future and wishes to test the strength of my Horsemen?"

A loud knocking at his door was heard.

"Enter,"

The door opened and Jake stepped into Sartorious' room. The cult leader looked up at him and smiled, "Lord Jake, welcome, welcome. What do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Sartorious, when are we going to duel against the remaining Horsemen?" Jake asked, closing the door behind him, "I'm anxious to make them see the light,"

"Patience. We must wait and see what destiny says about it," Sartorious motioned for him to sit down, "You don't look very well, Lord of Light. Something troubles you," he observed, noticing Jake's slight fatigue.

Jake waved him off, "Nothing, nothing. Just tired, I suppose. I've been having one hell of a headache recently,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're not gonna believe this," Jake tapped the side of his head, "But I keep hearing a voice in my head, Sartorious. I can hear it tell me things,"

Sartorious frowned, "What sort of things?"

Jake shook his head, "Things...things that...," Jake grabbed his head and winced, "I dunno, it's all too confusing for me!"

_"It shouldn't be, you idiot. Remember!"_

"Shut up!"

_"Make me,"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sartorious watched him, a bit of surprise in his eyes, but the look quickly disappeared. He sat back in his chair, _I thought Alexis had taken care of this problem? What is going on in my Horsemen's head that is fighting the power of the Light? Perhaps...I should go with a more dramatic touch._

Jake, meanwhile, was tugging at his hair, telling the voice to shut up. He looked at a nearby mirror to see his reflection glaring at him, as if he had done a terrible thing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I must do it now! Sartorious rose from his seat, walked over to Jake and grabbed the young duelist's head, "Jake, look at me!" he forced Jake's head up, "Look at me, Jake!"

Still struggling with his inner self, Jake looked up and looked right into Sartorious' eyes. The cult leader's eyes glowed a brilliant color and almost immediately, Jake began to calm down. As he stared, his hair began to turn a shade of white. After a bit, Sartorious' eyes returned to normal and the cult leader released a now, much calmer Jake.

"How are you feeling?"

Jake smiled, "Much better, thank you, Sartorious," he looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his newly colored hair. All that remained was his purple colored tips.

"Not bad,"

Sartorious chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "Anything to help, Lord of Light,"

* * *

The wind blew around the very quiet patch of forest where Zane Truesdale and Damien Edachi stared each other down.

"I've heard of you, Kaiser Truesdale," Damien said evenly, a cold look in his eyes, "I know you were once the best student in this school. Then you went out and lost to Aster Phoenix, which led to many more defeats on the Pro Circuit,"

Zane chuckled, staring at him with an identical cold look, "That was a short-lived losing streak, kid. I don't lose anymore," he held up his duel disk, "My deck can't lose to anyone. Also, I go by Hell Kaiser, now,"

The two duelists looked at each other for a few seconds before bringing their arms upward, their duel disks whirring to life. Before he could even draw his hand, however, Damien heard a loud noise from above. Glancing upward, he saw a helicopter fly overhead. Looking closely, he saw it had the KaibaCorp logo on it.

_Hmm...only one reason why **they** would be here..._ Damien lowered his duel disk and looked at Truesdale.

"Hell Kaiser, count yourself lucky," he turned off his duel disk, "Something's come up, so we can't duel right now,"

Zane scowled, "What?"

"Don't worry, we will duel later," Damien turned and began to walk away, "Watch your back, though, because your days are numbered!"

The Hell Kaiser watched as his would-be challenger left the field. Still scowling, he lowered his duel disk and cracked his neck a little.

"I'll be waiting for you,"

* * *

Jett watched as Mokuba flew off in the Kaiba chopper, "Thanks, Mokie. Let's hope these help us out,"

"Why'd he have to bring him though?" Erik wondered aloud, poking the forehead of a shorter, blonde haired kid, "Bad enough we gotta worry about Jake and the others, we don't really need his little brother to babysit!"

Jett turned to the two of them, "Erik, leave him alone. Evan," he looked at the shorter person, "Why are you here?"

Evan Revastan crossed his arms, "You heard Mokuba, Jett. I know what's going on with Jake and the others, and I'm here to help out! I dunno what hold that freak has over my big brother, but maybe me being here will get to him or something,"

"You're saying that if you're here to talk to Jake, who has been brainwashed by a creepy as hell fortuneteller, you might be able to bring him back to his senses?" Erik repeated slowly.

Evan shrugged, "It works in the movies,"

"Well, then by all means, if it works in the movies, let's go ahead and try it!" Erik said sarcastically as he threw his arms up in the air, "What do we have to lose besides our free will and our friends altogether?!"

Jett rubbed his eyes and looked at the box that Mokuba had left in their care, _If Evan can't bring Jake back, then we can at least try and use these to bring them back...if these tactics don't work, I dunno what will!_

* * *

A few days later, the GX Tournament was still going strong. The Society of Light still held a tight hold on their friends, as well as Jaden's friends.

Jett, Evan, and Erik stood in one of the Slifer Dorms, the black box Mokuba gave them on a desk nearby. The three of them looked at each other, and then Jett and Erik looked at their decks and the box.

"We've been waiting long enough," Jett opened the box and removed the contents, "We have to do it today, Erik,"

His friend nodded, "Right on, dude,"

The group left the dorm room and almost ran into Jaden, who looked like he was in a hurry.

"What's your problem, Yuki?" Jett asked, a bit annoyed at almost getting run over by another person.

"Sorry, guys, but I'm late!" Jaden held up a ratty black jacket, "I'm dueling Chazz today and I'm late for it,"

"Easy, White Rabbit, easy," Erik said, waving his hands, "Take some meds and calm down! What's going on?"

Jaden lowered the jacket, "Chazz and I are gonna duel today. I found some of his old cards last night and I thought with them and his old coat, he might switch back to the good side!"

_Sort of like Evan with Jake..._ Jett glanced at the younger Revastan, "Where are you meeting?"

"In the courtyard,"

A loud beeping sound from Erik's back pocket was heard and the Ra Yellow reached behind him and pulled out his Duel Academy PDA.

"We got mail," he reported, pressing the screen, "It's from D and Sonja,"

"Gimme that," Jett swiped the PDA and looked at the email.

**Jett, Erik...meet us in the Obelisk Arena. It's time for us to finally go head to head.**

"Looks like the siblings had the same idea," Jett murmured, tossing the PDA back to it's owner. He looked at Jaden, "Well, Yuki, looks like we're all fighting our friends today,"

"Yeah, looks like," Jaden looked at the two of them, "Good luck you two,"

"Same to you,"

* * *

Jett, Erik and Evan entered the Obelisk Arena inside the main building to find both Sonja and Damien standing on the platform, waiting for them.

"Go take a seat, Ev," Jett murmured, pushing the younger male to the side, "This is our fight,"

"I know, I know, don't shove me," Evan snapped before dashing for a good seat.

Sonja smiled as her two remaining friends stepped onto the platform, "Glad to see you got our email, boys. Are you ready to join us?"

"We're ready to kick your asses," Erik snapped as he shuffled his deck.

Damien chuckled darkly, "You two are fools. It's one thing to duel Sonja or myself, but to accept a challenge where you have to take us both on...that's just stupid,"

Jett glared at him, "What's stupid is joining the Society, D! It's also stupid to use the same cards that your sensei told you to keep secret! We came here for a reason, Damien, to keep the cards safe from those Sharks on the mainland, and you're using them in the open! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Damien grinned cruelly, "Enough chit-chat, let's go already!"

Evan watched as the four duelists activated their duel disks, each one having the look of fierce determination on their faces.

"Good luck, you guys,"

* * *

At that moment, Sartorious sat in front of his Tarot table, looking at four particular cards with great excitement.

"The time has finally arrived...Ragnarok is upon us!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Okay, this chapter may have been blah, but trust me, big duel coming up next chapter! Big, BIG duel! Later ya'll.**


End file.
